Világvége és egyéb átkok
by Emeshe
Summary: A varázsvilág lebukása nem volt elég, de arra senki sem számított, hogy tényleges apokalipszis lesz a dologból. Mágikus apokalipszis. És egy teljesen új világnak teljesen új törvények is dukálnak ugyan, de ettől függetlenül őket ugyanúgy körözi a fél emberiség. És ehhez jönnek még a horcruxok, az Ereklyék, és a többi probléma, mert miért is lenne egyszerű az élet.
1. Prológus

**Előzmények: Függ a hangulattól; Szélrózsa**

 **Megjegyzések: A történet prológusa az előző részhez hasonlóan tartalmaz nagyobb vonalakban egy összefoglalást, miről is szóltak eddig az első részek. Elméletileg érthető lesz így ez a folytatás is, vagy legalábbis igyekszem, hogy ne feltétlenül legyen „kötelező" elolvasni hozzá a** _ **Szélrózsá**_ **t :)) Az ismert rész és az új infók kicsit vegyesen vannak, de körülbelül fele-fele arányban megoszlanak. Jó olvasást!**

 ** _Figyelmeztetések:_ OC POV, nulla romantika, AU, OOC (de ez utóbbi fogható két előzménnyi "jellemfejlődésre")**

* * *

 **Prológus**

Nyilván ha valaki végre nagykorúvá válik, és szabadon használhatja a mágiát, nem akarja a pályafutását egyből azzal indítani, hogy nemzetközileg körözött bűnöző lesz belőle.

Én sem akartam. De Aria Matthews képe ott virított az újság hátoldalán, ami, mint kiderült, majdnem olyan előkelő helyett jelentett, mint az első, közvetlenül Harry J. Potter és Bellatrix Lestrange arca között. Az arcok varázstalan módra megdermedve meredtek a külvilágba, én pedig nem tudtam, hízelegjen vagy sértsen engem az a tény, hogy egy szökött, pszichopata sorozatgyilkos némbernél is őrültebbnek néznek.

Úgy döntöttem, előbbi lesz, azután kihajítottam az újságot a kukába. Most nagyot csalódtam Denemben, hogy még mindig nem sikerült elintéznie azt, hogy leghűségesebb kis szukáját a legalitásba emelje a törvény keze által – bár lehet, az imidzsének igenis jót tett az, hogy pórázon tudhatott egy eszelőst. Meg pszichológiai hadviselés, ugyebár. Valószínűleg nincs az az ember, aki nappal egy sikátorban szívesen összefutna Lestrange-dzsel.

Vagy ami azt illeti, bárhol máshol.

Kényelmesen figyelmen kívül hagytam a tényt, hogy velem ugyanannyi lelkesedéssel találkozna bárki, aki nem ismert korábban személyesen – nos, a többség. Ki tudja, mennyire volt hihető a legutóbbi rémhír velem kapcsolatban…

De akkor is Harry vezette a versenyt, toronymagasan. Feketemágus-tanonc meg minden.

Mi lehettünk valószínűleg az Ebrithyl, Maiike és a Roxfort büszkeségei. Még a RAVASZ vizsgák előtti nemzetközi karrierindítás.

Fantasztikus.

* * *

Kifejtem. Roppant egyszerű szituációról van ám szó, mert mint kiderült, az egyszerűség jobban eladható, mint a bonyolult, szövevényes cselekmény, ami a hírcsatornákat és újságokat illeti – az emberek a valóság hallatán hajlamosak összeesküvés-elméletre gyanakodni és kiröhögni.

Technikailag nagyon régen kezdődött, valami jóslattal, ami félig elveszett, félig nem, és sajnos a mi időnkre vonatkozott. A valóságban kezdődött azzal, hogy ötödik év elején a „saját biztonságom érdekében" kénytelen voltam átiratkozni a Roxfortba.

Esetleg ott, hogy akkor még a hangulatomtól függött az időjárás. Látszólag egy teljesen használhatatlan és ártalmatlan képesség, csak, mint kiderült, az aktuális brit Sötét Nagyúrnak ettől függetlenül felkeltette az érdeklődését. Talán több is lehetett a háttérben – sosem tudjuk meg.

A lényeg, hogy rövid úton deportáltak Írországból, egyenesen oda, és itt jöttek a képbe Harryék. Az Arany Trió, akik nem tudták, mikor _nem_ kell beleütni az orrukat mások dolgába, így mondhatni kissé rázósan indult az ismeretségünk.

Hosszú sztori röviden: kiderült, hogy a fent említett jóslat mellett még jó pár döntött úgy, hogy ideje _pont most_ beteljesülnie, ráadásként _velünk._ Mert elméletileg én voltam Ég Leánya, Harry pedig Föld Fia – csak hogy kimaxolhassuk a nevetséges neveket. Ez jelenthetett sok mindent, ha sikerült volna kiteljesednie ennek a kapcsolatnak, a valóságban azonban annyi volt az egész, hogy tisztában voltunk a másikkal, és az én fejemben tartottunk traccspartit, sőt, még a pálcáinkkal is képesek voltunk beszélgetni. Meg volt egy mellékhatása is: nem igazán voltunk kompatibilisek a Roxfort védelmi rendszerével.

Emiatt is történhetett az, hogy tavasszal Voldemort könnyedén megostromolta a sulit. Én nem igazán vettem részt a védekezésben, mivel a faluban próbáltam életben tartani egy rakat gyereket egy falka vérfarkassal szemben, de Harry emlékei kellő pontossággal szolgáltattak információt az… _eseményről._

Izgalmas volt, mondhatni. És még csak nem is a sztori csúcspontja.

Mindenesetre hogy mi értelme volt azon kívül, hogy az egyik jóslat pontját is kipipálhattuk, nem tudni. Voldemort vagy teljesen megkattant éppen, és mindent beleadott azért, hogy eltörölje Harryt a Föld színéről, vagy…

Igen, van vagy. Épp csak senki sem tudja, mi jön utána, ez valójában csak egy unalmas délután eredménye, amikor Maya, Mione és én összeültünk, és elszálltunk a messzeségbe az összeesküvés-elméleteinkkel.

A végeredmény persze az lett, hogy bár Voldemort látszólag nem járt sikerrel, és a védelmi rendszert is helyrehozták úgy-ahogy, nekünk mennünk kellett, ha nem akartuk öt perc alatt visszaamortizálni az egészet.

Természetesen a külföldi iskolák sorsa nem számított. Ami szomorú, hogy úgy tűnt, ezek után Voldemortot se érdekli annyira, hogy esetleg tanév közben hajtson végre akciót, vagy csak simán rájött, mennyire nevetséges ősellenségnek tekintenie egy tizenévest.

(De persze az is benne volt a pakliban, hogy Dumbledore-é volt e becses szerep, és Denem csak lelkes rovarirtóként csótánynak nézte Harryt.)

Tehát mentünk Amerikába, miután leszavaztak minden más ötletet. És megtaláltuk a Harmadikat.

A Harmadikat, akit Trelawney egyik jóslata említett, aminek a „születésénél" sikerült jelen is lennem, és aki szintén nem úszta meg a maga kis szerencsétlen nevét, a Vizek Gyermekét. Ha az én kapcsolatom Harryékkel kissé zűrösen indult, akkor a miénk Seth Marlow-val egy nyüglődésnek.

Egy óvodás nyüglődésének, ráadásként.

A mai napig nem tudnám megmondani, pontosan mi késztette végül arra, hogy feladja az egész passzív-agresszív ellenállást, és… _csatlakozzon._ De a végeredmény a lényeg, nem igaz?

Még annak ellenére is, hogy az ősellensége szintén betársult piciny csapatunkba. És ősellenség alatt, mint kiderült, nem pusztán egy gyerekkori háborúskodást kell érteni, hanem teljesen elemi szintre redukálható gyűlöletet, mert míg Seth lazán pózolt az aktuális vizes fiúként, addig Maya Tylerről szemrebbenés nélkül közölte egy vén szipirtyó, hogy ő a tűz. Csak így simán. Minden hangzatos cím nélkül, ami a mi esetünkben elmaradt.

Mert mi továbbra is hárman voltunk: elődeink nem csípték Maya elődjét, vagy valami ilyesmi. Kicsit zavaros, mert a banya ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy _mi_ követtünk el ilyesmit, holott már az elején letisztáztuk, hogy ez _nem reinkarnáció._

Se inkarnáció. Se időutazással egybekötött visszafiatalodás a jövőbe. Vagy jövőbeli időutazás a múltba.

Mindenesetre… nem mondtuk el Mayának. Egyrészt, mert amúgy se tudott volna senki ezzel kezdeni semmit, másrészt…

Másrészt nem számított, ha nem tudtunk rajta változtatni. Az égvilágon senkit sem érintett, főleg Mayát nem.

 _Tényleg nem._

Vissza a sztorihoz.

Szóval… viszonylag nyugis évünk volt. Tinidrámázással meg Disney-madarakkal meg állandóan dumáló pálcaszellemekkel. Nekem, bár a szellemekből kijutott mindhármunknak. Menet közben kiderült, hogy a hőn áhított gyógyítói életcélom valami mágikus mutáció miatt örökre elérhetetlenné vált – minden regenerációs bűbájom darabolt a gyógyítás helyett –, így valahogy elkeveredtem a szertartásmesterséghez. Sok nyelvvel, rúna- és írásrendszerrel, és persze Regulus Blackkel.

Mint mondtam, tinidráma. Halottnak hitt ex-halálfaló pont ilyen. Az, hogy a végén még a tanárom is lett, csupán picike csavar a nagy egészben. Vagy valami ilyesmi.

Technikailag kihúztuk egészen tavaszig.

Gyakorlatilag csak Karácsonyig se.

Most sok nagybetű következik. Adott volt a Szélrózsa, mint egy iránytű oda, ahol a Tudás van. Adott volt a Kulcs ehhez a Tudáshoz, amit a Szélrózsával, egy picike Kockával lehet beazonosítani. Adott volt Voldemort, és a mániája, hogy mugli-apokalipszist zúdítson a világra.

A húgom volt a Kulcs.

Denem elrabolta és megölte.

Azt hiszem… nos, nem hiszek semmit. Őszintén szólva az ezt követő pár hónapot még mindig nehéz felidéznem. Márciusra már egészen jól voltam, azt tudom, de előtte… hát, nem véletlenül buktam be a bájitalmesteri vizsgámat.

De az univerzum kivételesen kegyes volt, és jól időzítette a dolgokat: a varázsvilág csak tavasszal bukott le. És amikor ezt mondom, azt úgy értem, hogy gyakorlatilag az összes muglitaszító bűbáj és rejtővarázslat felmondta a szolgálatot, hála a mágikus impulzusoknak, amiket az a hely kezdett el sugározni, ahol Samet feláldozta Denem.

Mert ugyebár a Tudás a mugliké. Az, hogy emiatt töménytelen mennyiségben szabadult ki a mágia, összeomlasztva a legtöbb elektromos rendszert, védőbűbájt és úgy átmenetileg kissé leamortizálva a civilizációt, mellékes, lényeg, hogy tudják. És ez egy dolog, mert miért akarta volna Voldemort, hogy rájöjjenek? Nos, a mellékhatás kárpótolhatta.

Mert jött a Betegség. Ahogy az egy jó apokalipszishez illik.

* * *

A Betegségre az elején mindig emlékeztetett a tévében egy napi huszonnégy órában ott virító vörös grafikon.

A mugl… _varázstalanok_ nem bírták a megnövekedett mágiaszintet. Létezett egy elmélet arról, hogy ez olyasmi, mint a radioaktív sugárzás, és egyszerűen a többség nem reagál jól rá. Annyira, hogy belehal. Vagy kómába esik. Vagy újabban kezdtek megjelenni fura mutációk, amikre eddig még nem volt példa, de azokról nagyon okosan senki sem volt hajlandó tudomást venni, mert ugyebár ha úgy teszünk, mintha az a kanadai srác nem fejlesztett volna ki spontán önkéntelen legilimenciát, akkor igazából nem is történt meg. Az a lány nem tud repülni seprű nélkül, mert nyilván lehetetlen.

Azok az izék, amikről a városokban pletykálnak, meg nyilván féleszűek szüleményei.

Szóval… ez volt a nagy helyzet. Némelyik kormány alkalmazkodott a helyzethez, némelyik… nem. Eleinte. Nem értettem a politikához, de arról kifejezetten tudtam, hogy baljós jel, ha Lucius Malfoy még mindig a mágiaügyi miniszter, jelenleg épp a többség kedveli, pedig már egyre kevésbé jópofizik a varázstalan miniszterelnökkel. Mert anno még ezt csinálta. Hihetetlen, mi?

És a legrosszabbat még nem is említettem. Mert igen, volt rosszabb is, miért ne lett volna? Murphy lecsapott, Tom _Gomold_ képében.

Nem vicc. Mi már csak azért is Denemként utaltunk rá, mintha így kicseszhetnénk vele, meg amúgy is, a világnak gőze se volt arról, hogy nem csak egy a sok aranyvérű közül ott a háttérben, akik pénzzel próbálnak politizálni… vagy fene se tudja. Hermione naprakészen tartotta magát a világ dolgaiban, amennyire képes volt erre, kijavított minket, ha úgy hozta a helyzet, sőt, néha (egyre gyakrabban) meglepően pontos jóslatokat adott le a közeljövőre nézve, de én speciel sosem kértem, hogy avasson bele a titkokba, és amúgy se fogtam volna fel. Ő tudta, egyikünk se igazán volt képes ezzel kezdeni bármit is, így annyiban hagytuk.

Nos, mi. Mások… nem annyira, de erről később. Ront pont eléggé idegesítette.

De ez más tészta.

Eleinte úgy tűnt, stabilizálódik a helyzet. A mágikusan kezelt technológia remekül szuperált, a hálózatok ismét beindultak egy-két nagyobb összeomlás után, és minden mintha beállt volna egy stagnáló, de bombabiztos állapotba. Mágia és tudomány? Ötvözve? Ez lett volna talán valami nagyszerű, sci-fi-szerű új civilizáció bölcsője, ahol mindenki békében él egymás mellett, és senki se próbálja kiirtani a másikat valami faji (mágia) alapú megkülönböztetési rendszer alapján.

Igen, szép lett volna.

Csak aztán újra minden akadozni kezdett. Összeomolgatni.

Szétesni. Meg még pár, amortizációt leíró szó, mert a hőn áhított sci-fitől egyre messzebb kerültünk.

Szerintem kezdtünk egy elcseszett Középföldére hasonlítani, Hermione megcáfolt, hogy a gőzgépek továbbra sem elektromossággal működnek, így esély sincs rá, hogy visszazuhanjunk a középkorba.

Kár. Még akkor is, ha így a begyepesedett aranyvérű népség lett volna előnyben. Nem mintha a technológiaváltás folyamata alatt nem így lenne majd.

Meg… kicsit kezdett zavaróvá válni a folyamatosan növekedő mágiaszint. A fejfájásaim ismét állandósultak, legalábbis.

Voldemort tervének utóhatásai pedig sajnos nem merültek ki a végtelen politizálásban és a muglik elpusztításában. Nálunk legalábbis.

Ha volt pozitív hatása, az az, hogy teljesen felborított minden eddigi hierarchiát, ami hármunk közt kialakult. A helyzet ugyanis úgy állt, hogy én álltam legalul, és mivel az én agyam volt minden egyes átkozott beszélgetés helyszíne, hogy úgy mondjam, kicsit közel voltam az őrülethez. Kicsit? Konkrétan a végén kiesett egy fél óra az életemből – és csak azért ennyi, mert a többire nem találtam bizonyítékot. Lehet, többet is elhagytam, lehet, csak ekkor tetőzött be a stressz hatására. Ki tudja? Mindenesetre ez már a múlté – ahogy az időjárás irányítása is az lett. A képesség, amit alig egy éve nagy nehezen az irányításom alá vontam, eltűnt. Ami eléggé demotiváló tudott lenni, pláne akkor, amikor úgy az életkedvem nem is nagyon létezett. Ellenben mind a hárman „megtanultunk" egy teljesen „új" nyelvet, és a mágiaérzékelés szerencsére maradt, így _ekkor_ nem kellett új „állás" után néznem, de…

A pálcaszellemeink, Maggie, Soul és Lissel átmenetileg bekómáztak, a véletlen mágiaviharok mindenkit kikészítettek, ja, és mellesleg ekkor lettünk nemzetközileg körözött bűnözők, mert valaki képes volt a nyakunkba varrni teljesen hihetően egy halom gyilkosságot, amit igazából tényleg mi követtünk el még decemberben, amikor a húgomért indítottunk mentőakciót. Sajnos úgy tűnt, manapság a boszorkányokból és varázslókból bármit kinéznek, de állítottak egy halom példát, hogy a hatalom korrumpál, a mágia hatalom, így logikailag a mágia minden baj oka. Egyes mugl… varázstalanok szerint. A varázsvilág szemében meg felnőttek voltunk, onnantól meg mindegy volt.

Már ha még létezett varázstalan és varázsvilág így külön.

* * *

Azt hinné az ember, miután az amerikai tanévünket egy epikus meneküléssel zártuk, megúszva a letartóztatást, akkor nincs is más dolgunk, mint bujkálni a törvény elől, ami a technológia romlásával és a mágiazavarokkal egyre könnyebbé vált, de nem.

Dumbledore erre nyilván nem számított, mint jövőképre, mielőtt hagyta magát megöletni Nott által, mindenesetre itt volt a meló, amit emlékek formájában sózott ránk a halála után, hogy még reklamálnunk se lehessen: horcruxok.

Hurrá. Háromszor is.

És akkor visszatértünk történetünk kezdetéhez: Angliába. A Grimmauld térre. Mert vicces ám abban az országban azoknak az embereknek az orra előtt sasszézni, akik körözött bűnözőt csináltak a boszorkányból.


	2. 1: Családi ereklyék

**1\. fejezet: Családi ereklyék**

A Grimmauld tér továbbra se festett szívderítően, és zavaróan kihaltnak tűnt. Már majdnem két éve, hogy utoljára jártam itt – plusz-mínusz pár hónap –, de mintha megfagyott volna az időben.

Feldobott. Komolyan. Mellettem Regulus arca hasonló lelkesedést és örömöt tükrözött, ami két dolgot válaszolt meg: ez a ház nem változott semmit az évtizedek alatt se, és a Fidelius-bűbájt ismételten csak ki lehet játszani ősi családi varázslatokkal és örökösödéssel.

Ja, mert Siriust kitagadták, épp csak a tanáromról hitte mindenki azt, hogy halott, és emiatt… igazából gőzöm sincs, hogy működött a dolog, lényeg, hogy itt voltunk, és vártunk egy égi jelre, hogy beléphessünk. Nekem nem akarózott először, a tanárom eleve ex-halálfalóként volt nyilvántartva, és nem valószínű, hogy a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásán szívesen látták, Ron pedig épp Hermionével tárgyalt mobilon, ami kivételesen már két napja működött. Ha a statisztikát nézzük, ma el is kellett romlania, de hát kihasználtunk mi maximálisan minden, viszonylag biztonságos kommunikációs formát.

A szó szerint eldobható mobiltelefon pont ilyen volt.

Mione és Harry valószínűleg azt érezhették életük legnagyobb győzelmének, amikor megtanították neki a készülék helyes használatát. És az lehetett a legnagyobb tragédia a dologban, hogy egyértelműen feleslegesen.

Az ember azt hinné, feltűnik valakinek, ha két körözött bűnöző és egy gyanús pasi (vérdíjjal a fején) ácsorog a parkban egy házat (vagy két ház közötti rést? Hogy működik ez a dolog?) bámulva, de a hely fénykorában se volt igazán népszerű, eleddig csak csövest és részeget láttam errefelé kóvályogni, meg egyszer a kukásautót, amikor igazán korán keltem. Most? Most rengeteg hely volt kihalt.

A Betegség ugyebár.

A Grimmauld tér meg egyenesen Szellemország lett, lelkek nélkül.

Oké, a legtöbb ország lassan haldoklott, de egyik se látványosan, ha eleve nem mentünk olyan helyekre, ahol emberek tartózkodtak. De áthaladtunk egy-két teljesen néptelen falun és kisvároson, sőt, egyet el is foglaltunk, Hermione dobálózott szakkifejezésekkel, és ennyi volt. Nem kellett szembesülni azzal, hogy egyre kevesebb a varázstalan, mindkét értelemben.

Azért ez meglátszik az emberiségen, még ha nem is egyik napról a másikra történik. De egyik félévről a másikra se jobb. Szóval ja, kicsit összeomlottunk.

Kicsit nem érdekelt. Volt pár posztapokalipszis fílingű hely, és volt pár, ami annyira izzadságszagúan próbálta megőrizni a technológiát és jólétet, hogy már-már morbidul hatott, főleg, hogy nem is igazán sikerült összehozniuk.

Pislogtam egy darabig az égre, holmi csodát várva, de ugyanúgy borult és őszies maradt. Kicsit hiányzott a képességem, hogy drámai módon megvilágíthassam egy napfénypászmával az ajtóig vezető szakaszt, de igazából vele együtt ment a lehetőség is, hogy Harry és Seth miatt teljesen megőrüljek, szóval a végeredmény megérte. Bár tény, hogy eltartott egy darabig. És különben is, az ég az enyém volt, ettől függetlenül.

Mármint szó szerint az enyém. Harry újonnan kifejlesztett tériszonya és a repüléstől való spontán viszolygása miatt még mindig éreztem ugyan némi bűntudatot, de sajnos egy mélyről jövő elégedettség szépen lassan elnyomta ezt is. A birtoklási mániám engem is kikészített, nemcsak őket.

Maggie persze csak csiripelve nyugtatgatott minden alkalommal.

Most kivételesen nem kapta fel az elkalandozó gondolataimat, és elégedetlenül szemlélte A Helyet, Ahova Egyikünk Se Akart Bemenni. Így, nagybetűkkel.

– Szóval… – ért vissza Ron, és megállt mellettünk.

Ugyanannyira égett a vágytól, hogy betegye oda a lábát, mint mi. Csak neki nagyobb valószínűséggel akadt ott családtagja, akikkel egy ideje nem vette már fel a kapcsolatot, mivel… kicsit eltűntünk.

Meg amikor beszéltek, az aktuális státusza – tehát hogy velem együtt az újság hátoldalán virít a képe – valahogy végig tabutémának minősült.

– Miért nem megyünk be? – mondta ki végül.

– Rajta – böktem az ajtó felé. – Én nem tartalak vissza.

– Nem te akartál előbb túlesni a dolgon?

– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Én nem is akartam jönni.

 _Egyikőtök se akart_ – motyogta Maggie. – _És valahogy mégis úgy döntöttetek, Dumbledore ötlete remek._

 _A horcruxok problémásak._

 _Pontosan. Minek törődünk velük akkor? Nem mintha megölhetnénk Denemet…_

 _Mert_ hátha _megölhetjük?_

Nem voltam vérszomjas. Tényleg. Bosszúszomjas se. De megvolt az elméletem, miszerint a világ egy fokkal élhetőbb lenne, ha nem kellene tartanunk egy sötét nagyúrtól, aki nem igazán tudja eldönteni, megérjük-e a fáradtságot, vagy tegyen az egészre, és uralja a világot, úgyse tudjuk megakadályozni benne.

Harry egyetértett velem. Mi ketten meg úgy döntöttünk, csak akkor nem teszünk a többiek véleményére ez ügyben, ha mellettünk állnak.

Kénytelenek voltak így tenni.

Persze ez így zajlott, miután megtekintettük az emlékeket:

– Basszus, ebből _ennyi_ van? – így Maya. – Ugye nem akarjátok azzal tölteni az elkövetkezendő pár évet, hogy olyan vackokat keresgélünk, amiket lehet, azóta már visszagyűjtött, már ami az édes kis _emberi_ pofikáját illeti?

– Miért, van jobb dolgunk? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

– Igazából lenne – motyogta Hermione, aki újabban a klasszikus irodalomban szenvedett lemaradását pótolta, és ezzel párhuzamosan felcsapott társkutatónak a russelekkel kapcsolatban.

Mit ne mondjak, nem értem, miért kellett Adammel dolgoznom. Miután a srác mocsok módon eladta a közös találmányunkat, és kábé bezsebelt minden dicsőséget, bárkiről jobb véleménnyel voltam, mint róla, Hermione meg zseni volt. Igaz, nem olyan született, ösztönös zseni, ami a bájitalokat illette, de a lexikális tudása mindent felülmúlt. És tekintve, hogy üstből kikászálódó, ismeretlen eredetű lényekkel próbáltunk együttműködni és javítani a körülményeiket, hogy minél tovább létezhessenek ebben a világban, ez gyakran baromi sokat ért.

Gyakran? Mindig.

És a russelek tökéletes kémek voltak. A _Protegó_ n kívül még nem nagyon akadt olyan varázslat, ami tartós távolmaradásra bírta volna őket.

– Hosszútávon –próbálta noszogatni Harry.

– Hosszútávon is.

– Ron? – fordultak egyszerre a szerencsétlen felé, mire az elsápadt.

– Engem hagyjatok ki belőle.

– Tisztára, mint valami rossz szerelmi háromszög – motyogta Seth.

– Ria, neked…

– Komolyan engem győzködsz, aki egyből belement?

És így tovább. Hosszú és komplex feladat volt ám. Mellesleg pedig nélkülözött minden stratégiai előnyt, juhú. Ugyanis ha megöljük Tom _Denemet_ , akkor nemcsak megmarad a bűnözői státuszunk, de még terroristák is leszünk. Vagy valami olyasmi. Amennyiben nem sikerül teljesen balesetnek álcáznunk az egész gyilkosságot. Vagy csak gyilkosságnak álcázni a merényletet.

El voltam ájulva a karrierépítésünktől.

Szóval így állt a helyzet: egy gyűrű kilőve, és nem, nem fogom szavalni Tolkien versikéjét hozzá. De Dumbledore azt elintézte, mielőtt Nott kinyírta volna. Voldemort házi kedvence, Nagini kábé utolsónak hagyva. Volt egy napló, ami még azelőtt kikerült a képből, mielőtt az egész műsor elkezdődött volna, és volt még három darab, ami…

Nos, igen. Itt jött a „vicces" része a dolognak.

Dumbledore által küldött emlékek eléggé… ellentmondásosak voltak. A Horatius Lumpsluck-féle emlék, a maga homályosságával hét darabra utalt, egy Dumbledore-féle viszont nem erősítette ezt meg, csak annyit említett, hogy hét darabbal már borzasztóan instabil lenne egy emberi lélek.

Voldemort egy beteg állat volt, de úgy tűnik, ez az érv kevés volt ahhoz, hogy stabilizálja a helyzetet.

Szóval… volt három vagy négy darab horcruxunk, ami még épségben volt, és „működőképes" maradt.

De az is lehet, hogy csak kettő vagy három. Mivel decemberben Voldemort teste nagyrészt elpusztult a mágiarobbanásban, ami előtt Sam meghalt, de ennek ellenére egy emberi külsővel bukkant fel hetekkel később.

Szóval lehet, hogy egy horcruxát használta, hogy felturbózza magát, legalábbis Regulus elmélete szerint. De lehet, hogy nem.

És Harry még csodálkozott, hogy Hermione neccesnek ítélte a vállalkozást.

De itt voltunk, a Grimmauld téren, ahol a Regulus által ellopott horcrux pihent, amikor még azt hitte, a Sötét Nagyúr van annyira józan, hogy csak egyet csináljon.

(Volt még egy kupa is. Vagy pohár. Vagy valami. Arról nem tudtuk, hol van. És maradt egy vagy kettő ismeretlen, amire Dumbledore-nak se volt ideje rájönni. Háromszoros hurrá az univerzumnak.)

– Oké, bemegyek én – jelentkeztem végül hősiesen, pont, amikor Ron megindult előre.

 _Végre! –_ sóhajtott Maggie. – _Azt hittem, itt akartok éjszakázni._

 _Délelőtt van._

 _Pontosan._

Ron feltrappolt a ház lépcsőjén, és pedig követtem.

Mi a francnak nem Harry jött? Ja, igen, nem akart a Rendnél ragadni. Mert nekünk aztán marhára kevesebb az esélyünk, hogy nem tartanak itt minket.

Mondjuk… nem tudnak, de Amandából kinéztem, hogy lecsap egy _Stupor_ ral, ha úgy áll a helyzet, hogy ő is jelen van.

Az ajtó nem volt bezárva, de persze gondolom a Fidelius-bűbáj fantasztikusságára számított ám mindenki. Gondoltam én nagy naivan, amikor kitártuk az ajtót, és valaki másodperceken belül kirontott a konyhából a folyosóra, hogy pálcát szegezzen a torkunkra, amint leesik neki, hogy nem rendtagok vagyunk.

Az én szerencsém, hogy ez pont drága keresztanyám volt.

– _Ria?_ – hörögte, mintha kísértetet látna. Vagy torkán akadt volna a levegő. – _Black?!_

Együtt érzően megveregettem Ron vállát.

– Úgy tűnik, kimaradtál – súgtam oda neki.

– Lószart maradt ki! – csattant fel Amanda. – Mi a fenét kerestek itt?!

Ron vetett rám egy pillantást, ami így azt ígérte, hogy soha többé ne számítsak kegyelemre tőle a sakkjátszmáinkban.

– Neked is szia – integettem vidáman. Közben meg igyekeztem úgy tenni, mint aki észre se veszi a maradék két embert, aki a háta mögött érkezett, kissé késve.

Csoda, hogy Mrs. Black még nem kezdett el ordibálni. Habár a Sam által kreált mikulássapka valószínűleg még mindig a fején volt, így… talán mostanság viszonylag csendes napok köszönthettek a házra.

– KORCSOK, VÉRÁRULÓK…

Tévedtem. A házimanó valószínűleg lepucolta.

Aztán mögöttem végre belépett a tanárom is az ajtóból, és az ordibáló portrénak a torkán akadt a semmi. Élvezet volt látni, ahogy elsápad.

– Reg… Regulus? – nyikorogta.

– Anya – biccentett, mintha épp csak az iskolából ért volna vissza. – Meglep, hogy felismersz.

Drámai.

Még drámaibb volt, amikor a jelenlévőknek is leesett, hogy ki az, aki elhallgattatta a portrét, amit még Sam virágos-mikulásos alkotása okozta szégyenérzet se tudott anno. És egyből szembetaláltuk magunkat úgy… két pálcával.

Most, hogy beértünk a házba, már semmi sem tudta elrejteni azt a nyomasztó kihaltságot, ami erre az épületre telepedett. Konkrétan? Itt volt Amanda, Mrs. Weasley, egy ismeretlen – ők ketten pálcával –, és ennyi.

Ennyi. Nem több. Már máshol lenne a főhadiszállás? De akkor… miért vannak ők még mindig itt?

Különösen Mrs. Weasley. Oké, hogy az előző évben itt voltak, de Ron mesélte, hogy az csak átmeneti volt, utána visszamentek a saját otthonukba.

Szóval mi a fene folyik itt?!

Mrs. Weasley-t azonban nem hatotta meg egyikünk döbbent tekintete sem, ahogy megpróbálta egy ölelésbe fojtani rég nem látott fiát.

– Ronald Weasley! – rázta meg a vállánál fogva, amint elengedte. Ron kissé kábultan tűrte, valószínűleg próbált magához térni. – Merlinre, mégis hová tűntetek az elmúlt pár hónapban?!

– Ööö – nyögte értelmesen a kérdezett, és meg tudtam érteni, Regulus alig tudott felhajtani minket, és erre nem igazán létezett értelmes magyarázat.

Mármint azon kívül, hogy „nagyon sajnáljuk, de kicsit elpusztult a biztonságos házunk, és ezért vándorútra keltünk, amíg nem találtunk egy teljesen kihalt szellemvárost, amit elfoglalhattunk".

Merlinre, de szépen is hangzik ez.

 _Sajnos ki van csukva, hogy ezt érvként felhozzuk_ – panaszkodtam.

 _Miért? –_ Maggie-n éreztem, hogy vigyorog. – _Teljesen elfogadható indok manapság._

 _Akkor sem._

 _Hogy álltok?_

Soul kotyogása olyan hirtelen és halkan jött, hogy szinte elsiklottam felette.

Persze mostanában így ment. Üdítő újdonság volt a számomra, hogy nem tudnak csak úgy bepofátlankodni, és kizárhatjuk őket, amikor csak akarjuk. Kár, hogy mostanában pont nem engedhettük meg magunknak, hogy ne tudjunk kommunikálni.

 _Ront most fojtották meg_ – csicsergett vidáman Maggie. – _Legközelebb szerintem gyertek ti._

 _Mert Harryt kevésbé fojtaná meg?_

 _Dehogy, de ugyanilyen vicces lenne látni._

Soul okosan kimenekült.

– Mégis mit műveltél a hajaddal? – érdeklődött Amanda, és a ki nem mondott „már megint" ott lebegett a levegőben.

– Miért? – fogtam meg egy tincsemet. – Szerintem klassz. Fehéret akartam, de Maya és Mione erőszakkal akadályoztak.

– Még jó.

Nem mintha a gesztenyevöröses-hennás-akármi nem lett volna menő, hivatalosan is annak a színárnyalatnak számított, ami úgy távol állt minden természetes vöröstől, de barnának se lehetett volna nyugodt szívvel nevezni. Csak gesztenyének.

– És hogy jutottál be? – fortyant fel, Regulusra meredve. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam, átmenetileg elnapolhattuk a haj-témát.

– Ez az én házam – közölte Regulus. – Évszázados vérbűbájok kissé előbbre valók, mint egy _Fidelius._

– Meg manapság még jó néhány más varázslat – motyogtam.

– Ha ezt Sirius meghallja – suttogta a nő, akiről nem tudtuk, hogy kicsoda. Én legalábbis.

– Apáék? – kérdezte gyorsan Ron. – Jól vannak?

Gyorsan felmértem a miniatűr kavalkádot, de egyelőre úgy tűnt, még senkinek sem akarózik ránk támadnia, ami egy egészen jó kezdetnek tűnt. Hát még az, hogy csak egyetlen egy személyt nem ismertem, akinek rémlett ugyan a neve, de úgy különösebben semmi más nem ugrott be.

Gőzöm sincs.

Ron valószínűleg ismerte őket, de nem akartam most bökdösni az elméjét, hogy számoljon be arról, kicsoda, inkább feltartottam a bal kezem, és az egyszerűség kedvéért csak egy szimpla V-t mutattam két ujjammal.

– Békével jöttünk – közöltem. – Leülhetnénk?

Éreztem, ahogy Maggie felvihog.

De a fenébe is, pont elég ideje voltunk úton. És kimerítő volt észrevétlenül bejutni az országba.

Megérdemeltük.

* * *

Regulust úgy tűnt, semmi sem hatja meg.

Ami azért volt szomorú, mert Siport, a házimanót meg igenis meghatotta, annyira, hogy majdnem elájult. Aztán térde esett, és jó félóráig még zokogott a meghatottságtól. Regulus próbálta megnyugtatni, úgy tíz másodpercig, aztán feladta, és hagyta, had sírja ki magát annak örömére, hogy az „ifjú mester visszatért a halálból".

(Ron ekkor fejelte le az asztalt a röhögéstől, és engem se választott el ettől túl sok.)

Mrs. Black portréja azóta nem jutott szóhoz. Bizonyára nagy trauma lehetett a Black család számára az örökös halála, minek következtében minden valahogy Siriusra szállt. Ki tudja, hogyan. Valószínűleg ez is valami középkori maradvány-hagyomány lehetett, hogy csak férfiak örökölhetnek főágon, vagy valami. Nem ők lettek volna az egyetlen aranyvérű család, akik emiatt megszívják…

De elkalandoztam.

A bajok ott kezdődtek, hogy a házimanó által generált zajszint a többséget egyáltalán nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy keresztanyám megpróbálja kikérdezni a ház újdonsült urát. Valahogy nem tudtam meglepődni azon, hogy bár Amanda tisztában volt tanárom kilétével, még mindig nem győzték meg a tények arról, hogy Regulus Black ártatlan, mint a ma született golymók. Kész szerencse, hogy az az ex-auror, Mordon nem volt itt. Ha mást nem, elég emléket láttam arról, hogy pontosan milyen paranoid a vénember. Fantasztikus lett volna a következő pár órácska. Ráadásul itt volt… Vance, akinek a nevét csak futtában kaptam el, de végre sikerült nagyjából megjegyeznem, viszont nem tudtam, mennyire hajaz Mordonra – valószínűleg semennyire, mert meglepően barátságosan pislogott ránk az első zűrös találkozó ellenére, és látszólag még nem dolgozta fel azt, hogy Regulus Black életben van, ki tudja miért, és…

Várjunk csak. Amandára néztem, és valószínűleg pocsék pókerarccal, mert hangosan sóhajtva megpaskolta a fejem.

– Nem, nem igazán mondtuk el.

Ha jól emlékeztem, akkor halt meg Dumbledore is. Valószínűleg mindenkinek volt elég dolga anélkül is, hogy felhozzák egy halottnak hitt halálfaló problémáját. Aki még felesleges is ilyen szempontból, mert ki tudja ugyebár, mire jó egy szertartásmester…

Sokan, de mindegy. Lehet többet is keríteni, még ha Európa területén egy darab se rohangált manapság.

– Lehet, nem ártott volna. – Regulus kicsit sem hangzott ingerültnek. Csak unottan. Kezdett engem idegesíteni, hogy ennyire máshogy viselkedik, mint általában, de úgy tettem, mint aki épp azt tartja a legfontosabbnak, hogy kipiszkálja a körme alól a koszt.

Maggie meg röhögött rajtam.

– Ó, mert te aztán mindent tudsz, Black.

– Természetesen, de van egy olyan érzésem, te az egómra gondoltál. Ez esetben a te embered ott ül.

– Hé, engem hagyjatok ki belőle – csattant fel Sirius, aki pontosan két perccel ezelőtt esett be a kandallón keresztül, miután Vance szólt neki. Mert látszólag fontos, hogy a testvérek találkozzanak.

– Előbb-utóbb akkor is beszállnál, ha szóba se kerülnél – horkant fel Regulus. – Csak megkönnyítem a dolgodat.

– És ezért én legyek hálás?

– Mindketten hálásak lehettek.

 _És ők nevezik magukat felnőtteknek? –_ kuncogott Maggie.

 _Mint egy csapat ovis. És én még azt hittem, Regulust nem lehet bevonni_ – keseregtem. – _Ő az én tanárom._

 _Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem része a Felelős Felnőttek Klubjának._

 _Felelősek a fenéket_ – motyogtam, és észrevétlenül kezdtem hátrább araszolni az asztaltól.

– Nem az volt, hogy csak Pitonnal csinálják ezt? – sziszegte nekem Ron.

– Honnan tudjam? Amanda eddig mindenkivel csinálta, aki évfolyamtársa volt – súgtam vissza, sajnos nem elég halkan, mert Nemtudomakeresztnevét Vance felkuncogott.

– Emlékszem, a Roxfortban szabályos műsort csaptak. Mindenki mindenkivel. Elsőévesként szabályos sokk volt, amikor rákezdtek a maguk kis tirádájára a folyosó közepén. Olyan volt, mint valami eltúlzott színházi előadás.

– Nem tudtam, hogy Regulus is benne volt a buliban – motyogtam. Kábé egy világ dőlt össze bennem, de igyekeztem úgy tenni, mint aki még hisz abban, hogy a tanára egy értelmes és felelősségteljes felnőtt.

Ahogy teltek a percek, és a hangzavar nőtt, egyre kevésbé ment. A múltkor még nem viselkedett így! Mi változott? Az otthoni légkör teszi? Siriusszal mintha egész nyugodtak lettek volna, még ha tartották is a távolságot, Amandával meg nyilván nem töltött elég időt…

Most komolyan…

– Ó, mindenki benne volt abból a három évfolyamból – legyintett Miss Vance. Mrs. Vance.

Kész, feladtam. Nem érdekel.

Vance.

– Bár tény, hogy én ebből csak kettőt láttam, és az igazán ütős csak az első volt. A másodikban mintha lanyhultak volna. Vagy kiestek a gyakorlatból. De családi viszályoktól kezdve a házi feladatig mindenbe belekötöttek. Érdekes volt látni, ahogy húsz ember próbálja tartani egymástól a távolságot, és valahogy az a vége, hogy öt perc alatt belefutnak valamelyikükbe, és máris vita van belőle. A professzorok meg se próbálták leállítani. Szerintem évekkel ezelőtt feladták – vigyorgott.

Határozottan szimpatikusnak tűnt. Ki kell majd derítenem a keresztnevét.

Harry talán tudja, de most meg nem kérdezem tőle. Ron is tudhatja. Még mindig nem bökdöstem meg.

– Ez kicsit több, mint amennyiről Amanda mesélt – jegyeztem meg.

Húsz ember, akik azonnali kényszert éreztek arra egymás láttán, hogy a szart is kipofozzák verbálisan egymásból?

Mi volt ez, vitaklub?

– Ó, hát nem is ő vitte a prímet, hanem Filia és Filius Fawley. És persze Erine Gable. Mellesleg ő kezelte a háttérben a fogadásokat is, szóval neki még motivációja is akadt bőven, hogy minél nagyobb legyen a káosz…

Kezdtem aggódni az előttünk lévő generációért. Vance mosolya határozottan nosztalgikus volt, amikor Amanda a tettek mezejére lépve Siriushoz vágta a kancsónyi forró teát.

– _Na most aztán elég!_ – csattant Mrs. Weasley hangja. Ron összerezzent. Anyai szigor, gondolom. Ha az én anyám kiabálna így – akár másokra, akár rám –, már rég menekülőre kellene fognom.

– Felnőttek vagytok, mindannyian! Mégis hogy viselkedhettek így?

Vetett felénk egy jelentőségteljes pillantást, ami egyértelműen utalt arra, ha másért nem is, miattunk összeszedhetnék magukat, mielőtt még példát vennénk róluk.

Haha, maximum Regulusról, és róla is csak mérsékelten. De még mindig ő volt a tanárom, aki a fejembe vert egy halom nyelvet, rúnarendszert, szertartást és rítust. Meg újabban volt róla szó, hogy megtanít harcolni tőrrel is, de az egyelőre csak ígéret maradt. Meg egy használatlan kés a holmijaim között.

Amiről persze senki sem tudott. Szépen elsumákoltam, ráér azt tudniuk később is, amikor már nem fenyeget az a veszély, hogy a saját szememet szúrom ki vele. Egyszóval főleg a büszkeségem tartott vissza, de a fenébe is, ennyi jogom volt, és pofátlanul kiélveztem, hogy végre lehetnek saját titkaim.

Sajátjaim.

Nos, Maggie-vel közösek, de ebből a szempontból pont nem számított.

 _Ne vegyem sértésnek?_

 _Légyszi._

– Ron, dobd ki a mobilt – fordult felénk hirtelen Regulus.

Ekkor már én is megéreztem az enyhe zavart. Hát, ezen a képességen se ártana fejleszteni?

A fiú előhalászta a készüléket a zsebéből, és gyorsan áthajította a konyhán, ki az előszobába. Elég gyakorlottak voltunk már ebben, de errefelé még mindig nem ismerték a technológiát, a gyors felvirágzás ellenére se. Legalábbis erre tippeltem a kidülledő szemekből.

 _Bamm._

Ki hinné, egy icipici kis kütyü is tud nagyot szólni.

– Ez volt az utolsó – sóhajtottam. – Vehetünk új adagot.

– Vagy lejelentkezhetsz te is.

Csúnyán néztem Ronra, de ő csak vállat vont.

– Ha örökké hisztizni akarsz, még Harry is ki fog fogyni a pénzből, hogy biztonságosan tudjunk beszélni.

– Nem hisztizek. Élvezem az egyedüllétet.

– Hisztizel.

– Túl sok időt töltöttél Hermionével. És még mindig nem.

– De.

– Oké, elég – lépett színre Amanda. – Nem érdekel, mit fogtok csinálni, magyarázzátok el, mit kerestek itt.

– Ezen túleshettünk volna már korábban is – vigyorogtam.

– Ria, köröznek téged. Tudod, mit jelent ez? Senkit sem fog érdekelni, hogy ártatlanok vagytok…

– Öhm, nem vagyunk ártatlanok. – A körmöm továbbra is nagyon érdekesnek tűnt. Ron meg becsatlakozott a nem nézünk fel műsorba, és az asztal szélét piszkálta. Hát igen. Kínos. Azt hittem, erről tudnak, de ezek szerint senki se tartotta fontosnak közölni, hogy nem feltétlenül koholtak a vádak ellenünk. – De nagyon édes vagy – tettem hozzá, mert mégiscsak a keresztanyám.

Amanda valami fuldokló zaj félét hallatott, mintha a torkán akadt volna valami.

Felálltam.

– Megyek, eltakarítom a mobilt, mielőtt felgyújtja Mrs. Blacket.

Szerintem ezt pont senki sem bánta volna, de egyszerűbb volt átmenetileg kimenekülni a csendből, mint megvárni, amíg valaki megmagyarázza az egészet.

Ó, és a legkínosabb részhez még nem is érkeztünk el.

Tényleg egyszerűbb lett volna, ha a házimanó kihozza nekünk azt a kacatot, mi pedig lelépünk. Kit érdekel, hogy akkor nem találkozok a keresztanyámmal. Megússzuk _ezt._

Kit akarok átverni, csak halogattam volna. De még mindig jobbnak tűnt.

* * *

Az utolsó morzsáig eltűntettem a szikrázó, túltöltődött mobil maradványait, ami elég durván telefüstölte az előszobát, így kis gondolkodás után kicsaptam a bejárati ajtót, és egy enyhe szellővel kitereltem a füst javát az utcára. Persze a szag változatlanul megmaradt, de már legalább elviselhető volt. Mindezt kísérte Mrs. Black gyanakvó pillantása, hátborzongató némaságban. Komolyan, még egy szokásos „mocskos félvér" se hagyta el a száját.

Üdítő lett volna kissé, ha nem azon jár az agyam, vajon kell-e mutatnom némi nemlétező megbánást, bűntudatot és egyéb, ilyenkor elvárt érzelmet, vagy ha úgy teszek, mint aki nagyon bátor, pedig csak eljátssza, hogy feldolgozta a traumát, az hatásosabb-e.

És hát ja, közben szó se volt egyikről se, de a Főnix Rendje voltak a jó fiúk, és eszemben sem volt elhitetni velük, hogy időközben vidáman átmentem pszichopatába. Mert nem. Tényleg nem.

Nem mondom, hogy olyan hű de nagyon egészségesen dolgoztam fel az egészet, mert nem. Sőt, ha őszinte akarok lenni, nem igazán akadt mit feldolgoznom a gyilkosságban, mert hogy nem bántam meg, hogy az én versus ők felállásból én kerültem ki győztesen, akármilyen pici is volt erre az esély, az tuti. És nem mintha _Avadá_ val lövöldöztem volna végig, csak… robbantottam.

Persze várható volt, mi lesz a vége egy _Bombardá_ nak. Tényleg.

A konyhából persze tisztán kihallatszott az egész beszélgetés, így pontosan tudtam, hogy épp hol járnak. Nem dobott fel, hogy ennyire lassan haladnak, és nem két mondatban intézik el az egészet, de nem volt mit tenni, muszáj voltam visszamenni.

Amikor beléptem, csak Amanda nézett rám, szinte már aggódva, Mrs. Weasley-t és Vance-t lekötötte Ron erősen cenzúrázott meséje. Hála Merlinnek. A keresztanyám pillantása pont elég volt. De valamennyire meg tudtam érteni, nincs is annál cikibb, mint amikor valódi bűntettet kennek a boszorkányra gyilkosságként – a varázsvilágban nem létezett a jogos önvédelemből elkövetett véletlen emberölés, vagy hasonló. Ha egy kábító átokkal nem tudtad fejen találni, esetleg más, szintén nem halálos varázslattal, akkor semmivel, és ugyanez fordítva is: ha el tudtad találni valami halálossal, miért nem alkalmaztál egyszerűbbet?

Utáltam a varázsjogot. Meg egyébként is, alapjáraton bajban lettünk volna, ha létezett is önvédelmi záradék, mert hazudtunk a hatóságoknak – fene gondolta volna, hogy kiderül az igazság –, meg mert baromi nehéz ám bizonyítani, hogy a halott illetők hamarabb akartak megölni minket, mint mi őket.

Haha. Mintha nyilvánvaló terroristák esetében ezzel baj lenne. De mindegy.

Komolyan Harrynek kellett volna jönnie, élje túl ő ezt.

Vagy Mayának, mert őt meg nem ismeri senki. Ron a családja miatt jött, Regulus a háza miatt, én meg technikailag a romlandó mobiltelefonok miatt.

Tényleg.

 _Harry, Seth!_ – kiabáltam. Nem érthették még, de a szándékom nyilvánvaló volt ahhoz, hogy leengedjék a köztünk lévő mentális pajzsok egy részét, és hajlandóak legyenek kommunikálni. – _Meghalt az utolsó mobilunk. Gondoltam, szólok._

 _Már? De hármat vittetek_ – morogta Seth.

 _Nos, egy nem élte túl a kontinentális zsupszkulcsot, egy menet közben sült ki, egy meg most, a ház védőbűbájaitól. Nincs végtelen mobilunk a gyors csevegéshez._

 _Tudjátok, maradhat ez a formája is a kommunikációnak_ – javasolta Lissel. – _Ezt már úgyis…_

 _Ki van zárva_ – tiltakoztam azonnal. – _Bökjetek, ha kell valami, mentem._

Maggie csak azután szólalt meg, hogy újra biztonságos „távolságba" vonultunk.

 _Ronnak igaza van. Te tényleg hisztizel._

 _Fogd be, kérlek._

 _De még hogy! Miért hisztizel? Eddig teljesen normális volt ez._

 _Eddig nem is nagyon volt választásom. Most van. Egy picit még szeretném kiélvezni, mondjuk._

Szerintem teljesen érthető volt. Hónapok óta egyre jobban frusztrált, amikor véletlenszerűen elkezdett valaki az agyamban csivitelni, így egyre látványosabban próbáltam függetlenné válni. Ez az út meg ha másra nem, egy kis kikapcsolódásra jó volt.

– Akkor… most jön az a része, hogy elmondjátok, mit akartok – fonta össze a karját harciasan Amanda, amikor Ron befejezte az egészet. – Nem vagyunk a helyzet magaslatán jelenleg, de nyilván, nem, _ne merészeljetek még egyszer félbeszakítani_ , szóval nyilvánvalóan a Rend meg tud titeket védeni.

– És ezért akartalak félbeszakítani, mert nem védelemért jöttünk – mondtam.

– Sipor, ide tudnád hozni, amit rád bíztam? – kérdezte hirtelen Regulus.

A házimanó abban a pillanatban eltűnt, aztán pillanatokon belül már meg is érkezett, egy medállal a kezében. Regulus arcának csak egy aprócska rezdülése árulta el, hogy most mennyire megkönnyebbült, hogy úgy kicsit több, mint másfél évtized alatt se szórta el senki.

– Egy családi ereklyéért jöttél? – döbbent le Sirius.

– Ez minden, csak nem az – közölte tanárom.

– Mégis mi más lenne?

Na már most, Dumbledore-nak meggyőződése volt, hogy senki sem tudhat az egész horcrux-ügyről. Nyilván a titkolózásnak is akadt bőven előnye, és mindannyian hajlottunk rá, hogy ezt elismerjük, de Regulus Black nem éppen az a fajta volt, akit meggyőz egy halott varázsló emléke – szó szerint –, szóval ő teljesen nyugodt szívvel és bűntudat nélkül közölhette a kevéske egybegyűlttel:

– Csak a Sötét Nagyúr lelkének egy darabja.


	3. 2: Horcrux-irtók

**2\. fejezet: Horcrux-irtók**

Volt ám logika abban, amit csinált. Tényleg. Nem cselekedett teljesen váratlanul, de még így is összerezzentem, amikor csak úgy kimondott egy évtizedes titkot, teljesen lazán. Pedig a mi ötletünk volt.

Szóval. Volt az egyes számú verzió, amikor titokban tartjuk az egészet, és magunk járjuk a nagyvilágot, hátha belebotlunk egy horcruxba menet közben, miközben próbáljuk nem elfogatni magunkat, és Regulus besegít, mint a kettes számú témaszakértő Dumbledore után.

Ennek a felállásnak csak annyi volt a baja, hogy nem rendelkeztünk forrásokkal ahhoz, hogy kiderítsük az ismeretlen horcruxok hollétét, meg egyáltalán, a _kilétét._

Második verzió: a Főnix Rendje megtudja, mit csinálunk.

Na már most, az a nagy helyzet, hogy lehetnek kémek. Ha nincsenek, akkor akad egy csomó ember, aki még segíthet, és remélhetőleg – közepes eséllyel – képes tartani a száját. Az esélyeink megnőnek, hurrá. Ha van kém, akkor Voldemort megtudja, mit csinálunk – és mozgásba lendül, ha nem annyira önhitt, hogy azt higgye, áthatolhatatlan a védelem a horcruxok körül.

És ha előkaparja őket… nos, reménykedjünk, hogy a Rend nagyjából képes arra, hogy nyomon követhesse az eseményeket. Nem lesz gyerekjáték ellopni, de ha kábé tudjuk, hol van…

Nos, akkor még akár be is mérhetjük. Ami egy nagy előny. Egy csodálatos előny.

El nem tudom képzelni,Hermione miért gondolta azt, hogy ez a vadászat nem aktuális. Abszolút az.

Na jó, kicsit még edzhettünk volna rá, különösen mi ketten, mivel a többieknek az amerikai képzés biztosított bőven tudást. Auror és gyógyító tagozat, ugye.

A jog és a spectag emellett gurkóba se rúghat. Még akkor is, ha Hermione egy zseni, én pedig egy jövőbeni szertartásmester. Remélhetőleg.

Szóval… kicsit hiányzott a kőkemény „kiképzés", már amit tizenéveseknek leadhattak arrafelé. (Mondanám, hogy durvább volt, mint amit év vége felé kaptunk a Roxfortban, de azt az SVK órát nem volt nehéz túlszárnyalni.)

Vissza az aktuális eseményekhez.

– Hogy mi? – hördült fel Amanda, és reflexszerűen hátrált volna, ha nem ül. Így csak kis híján hátraesett a székkel.

– Te most szórakozol? – Sirius se tűnt úgy, mint aki lelkesebben fogadja az ötletet.

– Az azt jelentené, hogy elég beteg a humorérzékem… Tudod mit, erre inkább ne is válaszolj.

– Ron – kezdte baljóslatúan Mrs. Weasley, miután ő is összeszedte magát. – Ti meg mit műveltetek?

– Épp elpusztítjuk Denemet? Izé, Tudjukkit? – feleselt. – Anya, tudjuk, mit csinálunk.

– Igazán? Ezért köröznek titeket _gyilkosságért?_ Ron, még csak gyerekek vagytok!

– Nagykorúak vagyunk!

– Az nem jelent semmit! Nyilvánvaló, hogy…

– Hogy nagyon eltértünk a témától – szakította félbe Amanda. – Elnézést, Molly, de azt hiszem, az fontosabb, hogy _Voldemort lelke? Mi a…_

És Amanda káromkodott. Ez egy olyan reakció volt, amit előttem még nemigen produkált, így az újdonság varázsa valamennyire elnyomta a kényszert, hogy ütemesen az asztalba kezdjem verni a fejem. Összenéztünk Ronnal, de ő főleg csak megkönnyebbültnek tűnt, amiért megúszta ezt a részét.

Kicsit örültem, hogy anya az Államokban maradt, és nem jött vissza, mert lett volna rá esély, hogy ő és Jase is itt tartózkodnak, és akkor én is kaptam volna a leteremtést.

És az nagyon nem hiányzott. Így is alig voltam benne biztos, mit művelünk, nem kellett még az ő aggodalma, mert csak még rosszabbul éreztem volna magamat. És lehet, hatásos lett volna az érvelése, miszerint biztonságosabb, ha mind itt maradunk.

Mert nem az. Meglepetés! Csak megőrültem volna az egész bezártságtól, Harry szintén, Ron és Hermione kiakadtak volna, Seth lelép valamerre, mielőtt erre a sorsra jut, és Maya… Maya nyilván megölt volna valakit ebben a házban. Ténylegesen.

Csupa-csupa vidám dolog. Az utóbbi fél évben kissé túlságosan is önállóak lettünk ahhoz, hogy ténylegesen el tudjunk viselni egy szülői felügyeletet, ami előreláthatólag a Főnix Rendje szerető ölelésében várt volna ránk.

Vagy valami ilyesmi.

– Értesítem Minervát – állt fel Vance hirtelen.

– Köszönöm, Emmeline – sóhajtott Amanda. Én pedig köszönöm, keresztanyám, mert végre mindenkinek volt neve a szobában.

– Neked pedig lassan indulnod kell – szólt vissza a nő.

– Ezt még megvárom. Németország is megvár. A németek pedig pláne.

– Németország? – kérdeztem. – Miért mész te Németországba?

– Az nem a te dolgod – torkolt le azonnal. – Ahogy ez az egész katyvasz se lenne. Miért keveredsz bele folyton ilyenekbe?

 _Ez most Harry hibája_ – csicseregte vidáman Maggie. Úgy tűnt, most elégelte meg a csendben kivárás taktikáját.

 _Nem az enyém is?_

 _Részletkérdés_ – vigyorgott.

– Ebbe nem feltétlenül belekeveredtem – vonogattam a vállam. – Már nem. De ne aggódj, tudjuk, mit csinálunk.

 _Az esetek jelentős többségében –_ kommentálta Maggie.

 _És akkor is csak nagyjából_.

– Valóban? És mit csináltok?

– Ezt – böktem rá az asztalon pihenő medálra. Teljesen ártatlannak tűnt volna, ha nem érzem a belőle szivárgó, irritáló, sötét szirupot. Olyan érzést keltett, mintha…

 _Mintha feketére romlott puding lenne_ – mondta ki a lehangoló lényeget Maggie. – _Valahonnan ismerősnek tűnik ez az érzés._

 _Nem akarom tudni._

Romlott puding. Feketére romlott puding. Mint Voldemort, a hatalmas Sötét Nagyúr lelke.

Igazából én ebbe nem is akarok belegondolni komolyabban.

Komolyan hálás voltam, amikor a következő pillanatban megérkezett McGalagony, Vance-szal a nyomában.

* * *

Nem, nem vagyok hálás. Dehogy! Ez rosszabb, mint az előző reakciósorozat! Vagy legalábbis végtelenül unalmasabb.

Kezdetnek ugyan kimaradt a hüledezés, hogy Regulus Black él és virul, nem mellesleg pedig jófiú – Vance valószínűleg ezzel kezdte az értesítést.

Gőzöm sincs, mit csinálnak hétvégenként az iskolaigazgatók, de úgy tűnik, végtelen idejük akad rendügyek intézésére.

Szóval nem, ezzel nem volt probléma, csupán azzal, hogy innentől kezdve mi ketten, Ronnal labdába se rúghattunk, miközben lezajlott előttünk egy komplett kikérdezés a témában, ami már a könyökünkön jött ki. Avagy:

– Mióta tud erről a lélekdarabról?

– Több horcrux? Mégis mennyi? Mik?

– Miért nem beszélt erről senkinek korábban?

– Hogy lehet elpusztítani?

És a kedvencem:

– Ne értesítsünk mindenkit?

– Ki van zárva – csattantam fel. – Nem érünk rá egész nap!

– Miss Matthews – nézett rám élesen McGalagony, mire megborzongtam. Ezt az apróságot határozottan elfelejtettem, hogy tud a pillantása vágni. – Mr. Weasley. Ha Albus ezt akarta…

– Harrytől akarta ezt – javította ki Ron. – Mi pedig neki segítünk.

– És Regulus tud még a legtöbbet a témáról – vettem át a szót. – Viszont…

– Felesleges – szakított félbe Regulus, mire csúnyán néztem rá. Senki sem hagy senkinek végigmondani egy mondatot? Az más, hogy én is ezt akartam, de Amanda legalább nem hagyta magát! – A Főnix Rendje feloszlott, igaz?

Várj, _mi?!_

 _Harry!_

Nemlétező hiszti ide vagy oda, ez túl fontos volt, főleg, hogy senki sem tiltakozott, és McGalagony is csak fáradtan sóhajtott egyet.

 _Mi van?_

Konkrétan beletuszkoltam a mentális képébe az előző emléket, és hagytam, hogy becsatlakozhasson az eseményekbe. Furcsa volt ennyi idő után a jelenléte, egy ideje már nem hagytam, hogy bármelyikük is ezt csinálja. Nem igazán éreztem kellemetlennek, sőt, picit nosztalgikusnak hatott az egész.

 _Te komolyan emiatt hisztizel?_ – kérdezte döbbenten, amikor véletlenül átcsúszott ez a kis plusz beszélgetésfoszlány.

 _Nem hisztizek!_

 _Eddig azt hittük Sethtel, hogy csak duzzogsz, vagy valami, de te tényleg hisztizel…_

 _Szálljatok le rólam._

– Mi van? – hördült fel Ron.

– Így van – ismerte be McGalagony. Eddig azt hittem, ő a vezető Dumbledore után, mint rangidős, és mint józanul gondolkodni képes egyén, de…

Még mindig nem magyarázat arra, hogy miért van ettől függetlenül ennyi ember itt, egy _ex-_ főhadiszálláson.

– De akkor Tudjukki…

– Albus nélkül… – McGalagony mintha egy pillanatra szétesett volna, és ez egy elég ijesztő felfedezés volt, de aztán összeszedte magát, és már abban se lehettem biztos, hogy bármi történt. – Albus nélkül jóval nehezebb volt a helyzetünk. A politikai befolyása nélkül, és úgy, hogy Lucius Malfoy a mágiaügyi miniszter, nem könnyű úgy boldogulni, hogy a tagjainkat ne tartóztassák le önbíráskodás miatt. Eleve tavasz óta feketelistán vagyunk, és törvényellenes működnünk. Megpróbáltuk, de tényleges akciókat nem tudunk végrehajtani.

– És személy szerint nem akarok szintén maszkot húzni, mint a halálfalók – jelentkezett Sirius.

Ekkora kamu szarságot is rég hallottam, de legyen. Nem egy szuperhős képregényben voltunk, nyilván létezett olyan, hogy a segítőkész emberek csak az aurorokat és rendőröket akadályozták.

Pláne, ha létezett olyan, hogy Lucius Malfoy, mint mágiaügyi miniszter.

– Voldemort terveiről semmit sem tudunk, sőt, tél óta semmit sem lépett. Abban sem lehetünk biztosabb, hogy az, hogy ti körözött bűnözők vagytok, az ő ötlete, vagy Malfoy magánakciója – szállt be Amanda.

– Tudják, Denem merre van? – kérdeztem, pedig nyilvánvaló volt a válasz.

Meg sem lepődtem, amikor McGalagony csak picit megrázta a fejét.

– Semmit sem tudunk. Olyan, mintha eltűnt volna – szólalt meg Sirius.

– Ráadásul túl kevesen vagyunk, hogy külföldön bárhol segítséget nyújtsunk, főleg most, hogy nem igazán lehet biztonságosan hoppanálni, és időben sem jutunk oda. A mágikus hatóságok már összefogtak a rendőrséggel, bár elég feszült a viszony, és mióta a halálfalók is nyíltan aktívak, terrorszervezetnek minősülnek, és mire bárhol segíthetnénk a harcban, addigra már feleslegessé vált – egészítette ki Amanda.

– És Voldemort? Mint a… _terrorszervezet_ vezetője? – kérdeztem.

– Természetesen ő is hasonlóan ismert. Nem olvastál újságot?

– Dehogynem, és onnan tudom, hogy ettől függetlenül _ott virított az egyik képen_ – vágtam vissza mérgesen.

Csend.

Ami nem sok jót ígért.

– Mi van?

– Tom Denem? Bocs, Tom Gomold? Rémlik? Rendes arccal? Nulla hulla? – soroltam.

– Ginny elküldte nekünk azt az újságrészletet – szúrta még közbe Ron. – Ott volt valamelyik bejelentésben.

– A háttérben. Valamelyik támogatás kapcsán említették a Gomold nevet is.

– Hermione vette észre.

–Ja, hogy ő – esett le Amandának, ettől függetlenül a pókerarca (fapofája) tökéletes maradt. – Nos, igen. Próbálj bármi bizonyítékot találni arra, hogy a két személy ugyanaz.

 _Hö?_

– Tom Gomold múltja tökéletesen makulátlan, és mellesleg igen nehéz bármibe belekötni. Családfától kezdve az utolsó RAVASZ eredményekig minden bejegyzés passzol – magyarázta Vance.

– Nem most kezdte el felépíteni a háttérsztorit, az tény – így Amanda, és a mogorva elismerése pontosan megmutatta, milyen alapos is a munka. – A fenébe is, Tom Denemmel sem lehet kapcsolatba hozni, ami elég zavaró.

Hurrá. Hogy mit jelent ez a számunkra, gőzöm sem volt, mindössze azt sejtette, hogy bármit is művelt Voldemort az elmúlt _években_ – években, és nem hónapokban –, azt újra átbogarászhatjuk, az elejétől a végéig, hátha észreveszünk valami olyasmit, amit eddig nem. Vagy nem. Valószínűleg nem.

Ez nagyon-nagyon ijesztő. Miért nem tudott szimplán őrült maradni?

Harry káromkodott. Nos, igen, ennyit arról, hogy manipuláljuk a Főnix Rendjét a horcruxok felderítéséhez, és még emellett biztosítunk is magunknak egy utolsó védelmi vonalat, ahova menekülhetünk végszükség esetén.

 _Nem, ennyit arról, hogy bárki is küzd ellene!_ – tiltakozott, ahogy az egy jó griffendéles mentalitásához illik, holott szeme se rebbent, amikor Hermione és Ron felhozták ezt a nagyszerű tervet, ami nekik tetszett a legkevésbé. Főleg Ronnak.

De ettől még nem lett kevésbé rossz terv, és mind egyetértettünk abban, hogy baromi előnyös, főleg, hogy úgyse derül ki. Regulus kifejezetten büszkének tűnt, amikor az egyszerűség kedvéért megkértük, vállalja el a szerepet, amivel berángathatja a Rendet az ügybe.

És ennyit erről. Az egész pszichológiai hadjárat minden butatójával és kiszámíthatatlan momentumával semmivé lett.

Francba. Ez annyira szomorú, hogy – nem fogok sírni.

– Szóval… feladták a harcot. Mert nincs mi ellen harcolni.

Lehet, szemtelen voltam, legalábbis McGalagony cérnavékonnyá préselt ajkai erre engedtek következtetni, de képtelen voltam megállítani magam, és csak úgy spontán kicsúszott a számon.

 _Ezt nem hiszem el_ – háborgott Harry. – _És így mégis honnan fogják tudni, mire készül a háttérben? Ötödik évben pontosan ugyanez volt, és mégis működtek!_

Megismételtem a szavait, kicsit átfogalmazva. Nem akartam még azelőtt kihúzni a gyufát, mielőtt ellátnak minket elegendő információval, már ami a jelenlegi hatalmi viszonyokat illeti.

– Az előző háborúban képesek voltunk segíteni, mert támogattak minket.

– Most előbb csuknának börtönbe, és nehéz akkor tenni bármit is, ha Voldemort nem lép – egészítette ki Sirius is McGalagonyt, nehogy bajban maradjon.

Ja, igen, most a jófiúk a terroristák. El is felejtettem, hogy POLITIKA.

 _Tom Denem meg elmehet a… –_ motyogta Maggie, miközben a mondat vége valami káromkodós motyogásba fúlt.

– Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy nem állunk készenlétben – szúrta közbe gyorsan Amanda. – Csak egyáltalán semmit se tehetünk a jelenlegi helyzetben, így kénytelenek vagyunk a háttérből szemlélni a dolgokat, miután nem igazán tudunk beavatkozni. Habár most…

Most jöttünk mi, egy csúnya ötlettel, hogy stikában vadásszunk horcruxra. Mert zseniálisak vagyunk. Nyilván.

 _Nem inkább Harry az?_ – szúrta közbe Soul.

 _Lelkesen támogattam az ötletét!_

 _Lehetsz a társam, és osztozhatsz a dicsőségben –_ engedte meg nagylelkűen az Ötletgazda.

 _Öröm hallani, nem mintha nem erre lennék kárhoztatva –_ vigyorogtam. A fejemben. Nem akartam, hogy itt is mindenki őrültnek nézzen.

Ria, az Őrült Feketemágus Tanonc. A legutóbbi hírek szerint még mindig a kínai sötét nagyúré, bár újabban mintha átpártoltam volna a Fehér Úrnőhöz. De ebben sem lehetek teljesen biztos, nehéz nyomon követnem a hűségemet, különösen manapság.

– Ezért is mész Németországba? – kérdeztem.

– Talán? – kérdezett vissza kihívóan. _Merd csak tovább feszegetni_ , üzente a tekintete. _Így is elég nagy bajban vagy, ha anyád megtudja, márpedig megtudja._

Kösz, Amanda. Köszike, puszika. Pont erre van szükségem, hogy beköpj anyánál, és tájékoztasd minden lépésemről, mintha nem okoztam volna neki elég problémát a gyilkos kis murimmal, a húgommal, és úgy általánosságban mindennel.

Biztos nagyon boldog lesz, ha megtudja, hogy a lánya időközben kezd az elképesztően hülye ötletektől a ténylegesen őrült elképzelések felé tendálni.

 _Szerintem nem a horcruxokra értette_ – tippelt Maggie.

 _Szerintem meg de –_ morogtam sötéten. Amanda, mit képzelsz? Oké, hogy anya az anyám, de attól még nem kell tönkretenned a maradék életét az őszinteséggel!

– Várjunk csak – kezdte Ron. – Hogyhogy Tudjukki nem csinál semmit?

Mostanság elég szelektíven kaptunk az infót a külvilágról, amit összekapartunk, abból nem lehetett elemezni pontosan az aktuális erőviszonyokat, ellenben azt igen, hogy mi éppen hol állunk. Sajnos, egyre lejjebb a társadalom szemében, de már mindegy. Talán ennek az aprócska hiánynak volt köszönhető az is, hogy kissé elszámítottuk magunkat a Renddel kapcsolatban.

– Egyre több mugli költözik el, az igaz…

– Varázstalan – javítottuk ki egyszerre és teljesen automatikusan Amandát. Az elején elég sokan felháborodtak a mugli kifejezésen, és azóta se változott a helyzet, mi meg rászoktunk a biztonság kedvéért, hogy így hívjuk őket…

Mint ahogy Voldemortot Denemnek. Bár azt inkább spontán dacból.

Amanda csúnyán nézett ránk, de azért folytatta:

– És mintha a varázsvilág többsége is próbálna idecsoportosulni, főleg, mert egyre több törvény biztosítja őket, de ez főleg Malfoynak és a kis csatlósainak köszönhető. Biztos, hogy Voldemort parancsára cselekszenek – ismerte be –, de politikai terepen nem tudunk mit tenni, mivel nincsenek ott tagjaink. És senkinek sem esett baja, még a mugli születésűeknek sem. Ami minket is meglep, higgyétek el, az ember azt hinné, hamarabb biztosítják az aranyvérűek fölényét. De valószínűleg először stabilitásra játszanak, és majd utána fognak drasztikusabb intézkedéseket bevezetni. Most… eléggé necces lenne bármit is tenniük, ami miatt magukra haragítanának rengeteg _varázstalant._

Tapintatosan még külön ki is hangsúlyozta a szót, csak a mi kedvünkért.

– Miért? – kérdezte Ron.

Egyet tudtam érteni, ötletem sem volt. Nem elég egy tucat _Avada_ , és el van intézve a felkelés? Ami csúnyán hangzik, de…

– Mugli fegyverek – szállt be Vance is. – A technológiájuk omladozik ugyan a mágia miatt, de a fegyverek mechanikusak. Vagy legalábbis valami ilyesmi – bizonytalanodott el. – Az elején volt egy halálfaló razzia itt is. A mugli rendőrök meglőttek közülük kettőt, miután nem akarták megadni magukat.

Azta.

 _Talán nekünk is…_

 _Neked semmiképp_ – szakította félbe a gondolatmenetemet Soul. – _Ha fegyverrel is annyira jól célzol, mint pálcával, mindannyiunk érdekében jobb, ha távol maradsz tőle._

 _Nem is célzok ennyire rosszul_ – morogtam. – _Harry?_

 _Őszintén? De._

 _Áruló._

– Eleinte persze nyilván mindenki azt várta, hogy azzal is ugyanúgy történnek problémák, mint a telefonnal az előbb, de azóta nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy semmi ilyesmi nem fenyeget, és elég kevés pajzsbűbáj van, amit időben el lehet végezni, és még a fizikai kölcsönhatások ellen is véd.

– Szóval… kivárnak?

– Olyasmi. És mi is. Elég sok helyen történt hasonló. A mugli fegyverek egyelőre elég tabunak számítanak, és nyilvánvalóan addig nem fognak lépni, amíg nincs biztosítva, hogy nem lövik őket agyon.

Oké, ez így… nem teljesen érthető, hiszen simán szövetkezhetnének a varázstalanokkal, vagy kiterjeszthetnék a szervezetet, vagy… igen, nos, talán az tényleg nem lenne ajánlatos, ha ennyire törékeny a helyzet? De készen állni? Demotiváló lehet ülni, de…

Próbáltam végiggondolni. Meghalt Dumbledore, a varázstalanok nyilvánvalóan bizalmatlanok, nincs halálfaló razzia, és valószínűleg belátható időn belül a Főnix Rendje száz százalékig illegális lesz. Ami ugyan senkit sem akadályozna meg abban, hogy a tagja legyen, de mivel Denem egy ideje nem csinált semmit, nem is lehet mit tenni.

Mintha egy szellem lenne. És információ nélkül hetente összegyűlni teljesen felesleges, ha annyira eltűnt, mint ahogy állítják.

– De most, hogy nyilvánvalóan van valami, amivel lehetne ellene tenni valamit még azelőtt, hogy nekikezdene az újabb tervének – jelentette ki McGalagony. – El lehet pusztítani ezeket a horcruxokat?

– Igen – válaszolta habozás nélkül Regulus. Eddig annyira csendben hallgatta a vitát, hogy majdnem elfelejtettem, hogy ő is velünk jött.

– Albus… nem közölt semmi ezzel kapcsolatos információt velünk – mondta ki végül a professzor azt, amiről tudtam, hogy nem akartam, hogy kimondja. – Gondolom, kizárólag önökre hagyta ezt a feladatot.

 _Hoppá_ – motyogta Harry, és gyorsan lelépett, mielőtt még megverhettem volna. Szigorúan mentálisan, persze.

De igaza volt. Hoppá bizony.

Kösz, hogy ránk hagyod a megoldást.

– Izé… igen? – mosolyogtam angyalian.

– Gondolom, megvan rá az okuk, amiért mégis szembemennek a kérésével.

Ha nem hangzana ez ilyen szigorúan…

– Naná. Dumbledore se számíthatott rá, hogy ez lesz ebből az egészből.

McGalagony sóhajtott.

– Egyelőre talán az lenne a legjobb, ha ez így köztünk maradna – nézett a maradék négy rendtagra.

Ők csak bólintottak, és valahogy egyikük arcára se ült ki, hogy nem értenek egyet a titkolózással. Ami különösen Sirius esetében tűnt meglepőnek, mint ízig-vérig griffendéles és nyílt meg egyenes, satöbbi.

Legalábbis eddigi tapasztalatok alapján. Mintha én nem abba a házba lettem volna beosztva.

Még Mrs. Weasley tűnt a legkellemetlenebbnek, bár valószínűleg azért, mert fiacskája és barátai egyedül kell, hogy megoldjanak _felnőtt_ ügyeket.

Mert nyilván nem vagyunk elég felnőttek hozzá. Még mindig.

– Remek – pattantam fel, lesöpörve a félresikerült terveink összetiport maradványait, és az új problémára koncentráltam. – Szóval, hogyan csináljuk? – vigyorogtam a tanáromra.

Regulus, mint egyetlen jelenlévő személy, aki tudta is, hogy kell, csak a szemét forgatta.

– Egyszerűen.

– Ezért nem ment neked anno?

Sirius próbálta köhögéssel álcázni a nevetését. Azon gondolkoztam, hogy a háttérbe olvadás vajon így családi szokás-e, mert most mindkét testvér elég ügyesen csinálta, amíg mi elbeszélgettünk.

– Fiatal voltam, és tapasztalatlan – vont vállat, fel sem véve a szúrást. – Ez nem változtat azon a tényen, hogy továbbra is elég egyszerű. Egy szertartásmesternek.

Ezaz! Epikus rúnacsomó következik!

 _Juj, vajon milyen íze lesz a romlott pudingnak, ha halott? –_ kuncogott Maggie.

 _Gőzöm sincs_ – ismertem be vidáman. – _Döglött?_

Bevallom, a romlott lélekpuding metafora túlságosan is a szívemhez nőtt pár pillanat alatt.

És ha indokolatlanul lelkes voltam? Kit érdekelt… epikus rúnacsomó!

Majdnem olyan jó, mint egy epikus rúnagörcs.

* * *

Természetesen pofátlanság tanoncként rúnagörcsnek nevezni egy rítust, és csomónak egy rituálét. Amúgy is az lenne, de így, hogy ezt tanulom – nos, az utóbbi időben tanulgattam inkább, ahányszor Regulust láttam, és főleg önállóan ment az egész –, pláne a helyes nevükön kellett volna hívnom.

Főleg, hogy csak első ránézésre nézett ki egy nagy pacának, egymást fedő jelekből. Igazából teljesen érthető volt a rétegezés és a szögelés, meg a többi, de kívülálló szemszögéből nézve, aki nyilván valami fura mágikus kört, esetleg pentagrammát várt, annak elég kiábrándító lehetett egy két dimenzióra vetített négydimenziós tömb képe. Amiből egész egyszerű ugyan, de a harmadik után személy szerint el nem tudtam képzelni, mégis mi jöhet még.

Azon kívül, hogy pacának nézett ki, nyilván.

A pincének megvolt az a zseniális előnye, hogy kőből volt a padlója, és a plafon meglepően magasan helyezkedett el, legalábbis egy földfelszín alatti lyukhoz képest. Ugyanakkor, mint kiderült, rendelkezik azzal az elég nagy buktatóval is, hogy így egy rossz húzással stílszerűen magunkra gyújthatjuk az egész házat. Szó szerint.

– Talán jobb lenne ezt máshol? – tippelte bizonytalan Vance, ahogy Regulus befejezte a magyarázatot, és tovább folytatta a következő réteg rúna felvázolását vidám kis beltéri tábortüzünkhöz.

– Felőlem éghet ez a ház – legyintett Sirius nagylelkűen.

– Felőlem is. Van még elég – értett egyet Regulus.

Látszólag ez a ház egyiküknél se bírt, fontos érzelmi jelentőséggel.

Ami szép, mert volt rá esély, hogy valamelyik rúna túltöltődik, és akkor bumm. Leégetjük az egészet.

Hát, a táltostűz sosem volt igazán az a típusú varázslat, amit picit helyre próbáltak korlátozni, és ráadásként túlságosan is pusztító és gyors volt, az ellenvarázsa pedig túlontúl sok időt vett igénybe a hatáshoz.

Szóval igen. Táltostűz használata most kábé olyan volt, mintha egy óriást kérnénk meg, hogy verjen agyon egy pókot a bunkósbotjával. A pók megdöglene – meg minden más is körülötte. Még akkor is, ha egy igen veszélyes és halálos pók az. A majdnem megállíthatatlan erő a többé-kevésbé elpusztíthatatlan tárgy ellen. Egy félszer fél négyzetméternyi területen.

A tizenkettedik rétegnél abszolút elvesztettem a fonalat, ami már úgy az ötödik tájékán kezdett kicsúszni az ujjaim közül. Nem lett hirtelen érthetetlen az egész tömb, de így az egész energiaforgatás, amire épült, felborult, és… igazából nem tudtam, mit látok.

(Regulus megígérte, hogy majd később megtanítja, hogy el tudjuk így intézni a többit, ha esetleg belefutnánk mi is, és épp akad szabad három óránk és semmi biztos helyünk, ahova elrejthetnénk. Ami egy igen valószínűtlen eshetőség volt, de ugyebár sose lehet tudni.)

A tervben rejlő zsenialitás azonban úgy tűnt, a két Blacken kívül senkit sem nyűgözött le túlzottan. És Amandán kívül persze. Keresztanyám megfelelő lelkesedéssel támogatta a tervet.

– És majd őrült, Denem-szerű ashwinderek szaladnak szét a házban a végén – motyogta Ron.

– És a tojásaikból őrült, Denem-szerű szerelmi bájital készül majd – reagáltam én. – Hű, milyen lenne egy Denem-ízesítésű Amortentia?

Ron prüszkölve gyötrődött a szörnyülködés és a nevetés között.

– Bellatrix Lestrange ölne érte.

– Vajon azért, hogy magán alkalmazza, vagy hogy Denem-imádó szektát alapíthasson?

– A szektában lenne konkurenciája.

– Kivéve, ha ő a főnök. Bár igen, az Amortentia nem ad józanságot…

Vance, az egyetlen, aki elég közel volt hozzánk, hogy hallja, igyekezett nem hangosan elnevetni magát egy ilyen roppant nagyszabású tett helyszínén. Rávigyorogtam, egyre inkább szimpatikus volt. És sokat tudott a keresztanyámék roxforti éveiről. Egy független forrásból hallani az egész szerelmi drámázást, nem Amanda szemüvegén keresztül, egy valódi élmény lett volna.

 _Miért, most bőven van időnk megkérdezni, nem?_ – érdeklődött Maggie. – _Még legalább két óra, amíg mindent beállít._

Fenébe, miért ilyen macerás egy táltostűz ellenőrzése?

Miért nincsenek nagyon menő mágusaink, akik kisujjból kirázzák az ilyesmit?

Végül persze az lett, hogy én bealudtam, miközben Ron épp arról beszélt McGalagonnyal, hogy igen, Harry és Hermione még mindig nem ölette meg magát, remekül vannak, köszönik szépen, aztán amikor a professzor visszament az iskolába, mert tovább nem maradhatott távol, az anyját győzködte, hogy meglepő módon még mindig tudjuk mindannyian, hogy mit csinálunk. Vagy inkább mit nem. Meg hogy hogy van a család. Mindenki egyben van-e. Ginny visszament-e a Roxfortba.

Igen, Ginny visszament. Remekül. Legalább a hét gyerekből négy időben elvégzi az iskolát, és még körözött bűnöző se lesz belőle. Vagy üzletember. Bár még mindig van rá remény, hogy a lány is hagyja az utolsó évet, és így már a fél sikernél is kevesebbet tudnak elkönyvelni.

Aztán arra ébredtem, hogy Maggie bökdösi az elmémet, Ron meg a karomat, hogy ébredjek, aztán a puding pusztító erővel lecsapott.

Na, ennyire azért nem, de a lélekdarab látványosan nem értékelte, amikor behajították egy bombabiztos rúnatömbbe, és gyakorlatilag megszűnt a kapcsolata a külvilággal. Számára. Érződni érződött a mágia, de igazán hatással nem lehetett már semmire, és ha más nem, ez magához térítette annyira, hogy megpróbálkozzon valamivel, a mágiaszint emelkedéséből ítélve.

Odáig azonban már nem jutott el, ugyanis Regulus aktiválta az egész rendszert, ezzel gyakorlatilag lebombázva szegénykémet. Vagy, izé… azt mondtam, szegénykémet? Visszaszívom. Gyorsan, mielőtt bárki rájönne.

Nagyon látványos volt, ahogy aranyos, tűzből készült egerek szépen felemésztették az egészet, miközben a medál sikoltozott, ameddig csak bírt. Aztán körbe-körbe futkostak, hogy hátha ki tudnak szabadulni, aztán oroszlánként szétmarcangolhatják az egész házat. Haha. Még a szikrák is természetellenesen magasra pattogtak, hátha belekaphatnak a plafonra, de egérméretű tűzrakásnál esélyük sem volt.

Összességében a sikoltozáson kívül az egész nagyon nyugodtan és kontrolláltan zajlott le.

Szinte már kiábrándító lett volna, ha nem előzi meg három óra felkészülés, és úgy… két évtized kutatás? Kettő? Lehet, kevesebb. Regulus részéről legalábbis, mert Dumbledore csak annyit dobott bele a közösbe, hogy nem a medál az egyetlen, és hogy el kéne pusztítani mindet, és van esetleg Griffendél kardja is valahol, mint opció. Meg persze azt is, hogy ő már elpusztított egyet.

Köszönjük szépen. Harry is. Tizenkét évesen. _Egy baziliszkusz-foggal_ , amiből sajnos nem lehet minden boltban kapni.

Nos, a táltostűz is működőképes, úgy tűnik. Az egerek egyre agresszívabbak lettek, de azért a háttérlángok ellenére is cukik maradtak.

– Hát, akkor én megyek is – állt fel Amanda. – Felőlem innentől akár fel is gyújthatjátok a házat. Ria, bízok benne, hogy ebben az esetben te már nem leszel itt.

– Nah – legyintettem. – Jó leszek, ígérem.

Amandán még akkor sem látszott, hogy elhinné, miután befejezte az ölelést. Igazából meg tudtam érteni, az utóbbi időben nem adtam ékes példáját annak, hogy képes lennék rá.

– Nehogy elkapjanak – súgta azért még. Nekem, a körözött bűnözőnek.

– Nem fognak – ígértem, és halálosan komolyan is gondoltam.

Következőnek Regulus lépett le, roppant gyorsan.

– Ha helyben maradtok, meg foglak találni. Ezt olvasd el addigra – pakolt a kezembe egy könyvet, amit gyorsan lepasszoltam utána Ronnak, ő úgyis rögtön odamegy. – Sipor, rendbe tudnád rakni a walesi házat? Három nap múlva odamennék.

Látszólag kérésnek hangzott, Sipor meg úgy ugrott rá, mint valami kiéhezett vad, és nagyokat szipákolva bólogatott, hogy „ahogyan azt Regulus úrfi parancsolja".

– Nos, azt hiszem, én is megyek – álltam fel végül. – Estére legalább a partig el kéne jutnom.

Ez a szomorú, ha veszélyes hoppanálni. Hirtelen órákkal tovább tart az út. Legalább a zsupszkulcsok stabilak maradtak. Ha szerencsém van, talán a vonatközlekedés nem akadozik annyira vészesen. Még így is, valószínűleg rá kell számolnom jó pár órát az eredeti útra. Ha mázlim van, és senki sem kap el.

Még az is lehet, hogy kocsit lopok. Egyszerűbb lenne, és amúgy is, rohadt hosszú lesz az út.

Mrs. Weasley-t volt a legnehezebb leszerelni, bár Vance is tiltakozott picit, hogy mennyire nem kéne egyedül útnak indulnom, miután kiderült, hogy Ron nem jön velem. Sirius ellenben bíztatóan sok szerencsét kívánt, és látszólag meg sem kérdőjelezte, hogy képes vagyok-e egyedül átkalandozni az országon.

Ez most vagy valami nagyon jót árult el róla – vagy nem. De kábé két másodperces késleltetéssel át tudtam adni az üdvözletét Harrynek.

Még mindig kíváncsi lettem volna, pontosan hogyan is éreznek ezzel kapcsolatban most, hogy fordultak a szerepek.

 _Vigyázz a könyvemre_ – üzentem Ronnak, és csak egy picit rándult össze, amikor meghallotta a gondolatom, ami egy szép fejlemény volt. Nem támadtam meg az elméjét, az ugyanúgy védve volt tőlem, de… hát, ez a képesség legalább igen hasznos volt bizonyos helyzetekben. – _Különben telepakolom a szobádat pókokkal._

 _Fogd be._

Csak vigyorogtam, majd egy gyors búcsú után én is kiléptem a házból.

És rájöttem, hogy fogalmam sincs, hogy álljak neki az utazásomnak. De hát bevállaltam – és különben is, kell egy kis friss levegő. Szabadság. Egy lassan világvégébe hajló országban.

De a fenébe is, egy ilyen túra mindig is az álmom volt, kocsival vagy anélkül. És Amerikával vagy anélkül.

A következő nagyon bizonytalan utam pedig pont ilyen volt.


	4. 3: Ezüstke és a gonosz varázslók

**3\. fejezet: Ezüstke és a gonosz varázslók**

A varázsvilágnak volt egy igen rossz szokása, ami végigkísérte a történelmét, egészen a középkortól napjaink nagy lebukásáig: ha valami működött, azt nem bolygatta tovább.

Mágiaelmélet? Kábé akkor létezett utoljára, amikor az alkímia, és száz év kutatása vajmi kevésnek bizonyult mostanság, amikor az utolsó rajzszögben is több mágia zümmögött, mint régen egy bájitalban. (Ami nyilván túlzás, de a lényeg, hogy folyamatosan ott volt _mindenhol_ , és bár az elején fullasztó volt, azóta sikerült megszoknunk.) De a lényeg, alig volt könyv a témában, és egyik se ásott bele olyan mélyen, hogy megmagyarázza, miért halnak bele egyesek ebbe a mennyiségbe.

De lépjünk is tovább. Konkrétan, a hoppanáláshoz.

Nyilvánvalóan létezett hozzá elmélet, de őszintén? Amióta rájöttek, nem nagyon piszkáltak bele a témába. Ó, abba igen, hogy lehet kivédeni azt, hogy az ember házába engedély nélkül betoppanjanak, hogyan lehet országhatároknál megfigyelő rendszereket kialakítani, ha valaki azt átlépi – mert igen, a hoppanálás teljesen lineárisan történt, és függött a távolságtól –, sőt, még azt is megoldották, hogy egy adott területen belül az érkezések egy pontra korlátozódjanak. Kérdés az, hogyan működik? És miért úgy, ahogy?

Nos, a kvantumfizika mugli divat volt, és bár a hoppanálás viszonylag hasonlított valami teleportálós, tudományos fantasztikumbeli képességre, abból a szempontból, hogy egyik helyen eltűnt az ember, a másikon pedig megjelent, de aki átélte már egyszer, az tisztában volt a gusztustalan, csőbepréselős érzéssel, amin minden egyes alkalommal át kellett esni. Kis távolságnál rövidebb ideig tartott, nagyobbnál szinte végtelen hosszúnak tűnt az utazás.

De sehol, soha senki nem gondolt arra, hogy puszta elméleten kívül azt is megvizsgálja, hogyan és _miért_ zajlik úgy a folyamat, ahogy. Senki.

Nos, most, hogy mágia duruzsolt folyamatosan a levegőben, talán a komplett varázsvilág megbánta a tettét – ugyanis alig működött. Vagy amputoportálás, ami a ritkább eset volt, vagy… nos, vagy nem a célállomásra érkeztek. És nem úgy, hogy egy-két méter, esetleg utca volt a különbség, bárcsak!

Nem. Inkább több tíz, esetleg több _száz_ kilométerről. Ide-oda pattogni a világban, minden cél nélkül pedig egyrészt veszélyes, másrészt rohadt idegesítő. Főleg, ha visszaúton is egyre távolabb kerülsz a céltól, a hoppanálások pedig teljességgel lekövethetetlenné válnak a mágiazavarok miatt.

Szóval, mi maradt? Autók, amik akadoztak, fel-felrobbantak, de kevésbé tűntek érzékenynek egyelőre, mint a többi elektromos kütyü. Seprűk, bár a teljesítményük a szuper és csúcsszuper között ingadozott, és ez elég zavaró tudott lenni. Tömegközlekedés – nem repülőgépek, ritkán indultak járatok, amikor előreláthatólag biztonságos volt az utazás, de a hajók és vonatok többsége még működött.

De az emberek nagy része inkább otthon maradt. Mert az egyszerűbb.

Én meg? Én ahelyett, hogy visszamentem volna, és a Potter-módszert alkalmazva írok egy levelet a barátaimnak, majd hagyom őket, útnak indultam egy látogatásra, amelynek célja egy rakat könyv ellopása mellett még az is volt, vajon mennyire változott Miley és Sky véleménye arról, hogy beszállnak a… _buliba._

De vissza új kis világunk közlekedési formáira. A zsupszkulcs meglepően passzívnak bizonyult minden külső, mágikus ingerre, ami jó volt, mert ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit még csak pajzsokkal se nagyon lehetett inaktiválni. Volt egy zsupszkulcsod, miközben menekültél? Hát, akkor az üldözőid megszívták. Ami szép és jó volt, nyilván egy minimál stresszt levett a vállamról. Azonban a hoppanálás továbbra sem működött.

Örültem, hogy a Maiikén végül tényleg az autóvezetés mellett döntöttem szakkörként, meg annak is, hogy bár forgalomban minimál gyakorlatom volt, ez nem is nagyon számított, ha városon kívül nem is nagyon fordultak elő autók. Ez egy alternatíva.

Egyelőre a vonat maradt.

Öhm… és hogy miért is kezdtem én ezt el? Mármint a hoppanálást és a többit? Nem igazán tudtam zsupszkulcsot gyártani (még), így egyértelműen maradt a varázstalan közlekedés – és minden stressz, ami ezzel járt, mint bűnöző.

Mert akármi is történt velem az elmúlt egy-két évben… úgy tűnik, marhára nem volt hatása, és továbbra is kihívás maradt lazán végigsétálni bárhol. Kapucniban. Mert közben szívem szerint eltűntem volna a környékről – meg persze átkoztam mindenkit, akinek nem jutott eszébe valami biztosabb mágikus utazási módszer. Mert a zsupszkulcs szép és jó volt – és ezzel a lendülettel véget is vetett volna minden tervemnek.

Szóval igen. Ha bármi vacak volt ebben az új világban, az ez. De hát így fair, ugye. Ha már a varázstalan emberek annyit vesztettek, valamit nekünk is kellett.

* * *

Esett az eső, ami jó volt abból a szempontból, hogy nagyon-nagyon kevesen tartózkodtak az utcán, és minden gyanú nélkül az arcomba húzhattam a kapucnimat, holott egy szimpla vízlepergető bűbáj elég lett volna a fejemre. De ugye ha az ember be akar olvadni, akkor nem fog mágikusan vízhatlan hajjal, vagy ne adj' Merlin, dzsekivel villogni, így öt perc alatt gyakorlatilag szarrá áztam, és ha nincs a fűtő-bűbáj, akkor valószínűleg annyira dideregtem volna, hogy az utca túloldalán is hallatszik.

Még mindig szoknom kellett az érzést, hogy nem akkor ázok el, amikor úgy tartja kedvem, hogy tinédzser szorongásomat mások is megtapasztalják, hanem amikor a természet úgy dönt. És most úgy döntött.

Az ország alapjáraton nem a napos óráiról volt híres, most ősszel meg mintha még rátett volna egy lapáttal. Mázlink volt, hogy délelőtt sikerült elkapnunk egy kis szünetet, de lehet, csak azért, hogy most bosszúból én kapjak dupla adagot. Így jár az, aki nem zsupszkulccsal húz haza. Tanuljam csak meg. Meg ilyesmik.

És mivel nem akartam semmilyen busszal vacakolni a Eustonig, ez jó esetben is egy órás sétát jelentett a térkép szerint, egy rövid becsléssel – amennyiben nem tévedek el.

Nem tévedtem el, előre betanultam az útvonalat, de ettől nem lett kevésbé rosszabb, főleg, amikor egy húsz percre kénytelen voltam behúzódni az egyik kapualjba, mert az orromig sem láttam.

Maggie idegesen morgott.

 _Ez így nem ér. Még az én helyem is elázott. Hogy ázhat el egy pálca?!_

 _Ha nem tocsognék meleg vízben, és emiatt nem kéne szörnyen sürgősen mosdóba mennem, most talán együtt tudnék érezni_ – morogtam. A fűtő-bűbáj és az eső kölcsönhatása roppant érdekes lehetett volna, ha nem azt az érzést kelti, hogy meleg zuhany alatt állok, csak ruhában. Az ujjaim mindenesetre ettől függetlenül lefagytak, hiába dugtam őket zsebre, és ettől csak még inkább kezdett szétszakadozni az egész érzet.

 _Biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez?_ – kérdezte végül kisvártatva. – _Nem volt igazán könnyű bejutni, és most…_

Összekuporodtam a lépcsőn, és próbáltam nem valami ázott veréb benyomását kelteni. Nem sikerült.

 _Tudom. De remélhetőleg most az egyszer még működni fog._

A személyimre gondoltam, amin újabban egy, a tanárom által szerkesztett komplex rúnatömb is szerepelt. Ha eddig nem tudtam volna, hogy Regulus mennyire badass, akkor most biztosan. A személyim nem változott, továbbra is ott szerepelt rajta minden adat, de a nevemben a betűk helyett változtattak, és az arcom is módosult picit, pont annyira, hogy amúgy is pocsék fotóm még távolabbról hasonlítson rám. Egy felületes ellenőrzésnél tökéletes.

Az Unión belül szintén, és kész szerencse, hogy idefele zsupszkulccsal jöttünk át.

Nem indultunk teljesen felkészületlenül, na. De… lehet, hogy nem lesz jó, és máshogy kell megoldanom, vagy eleve nem így lesz… Túl sok minden jöhet közbe.

 _Mintha az univerzum is azt akarná, hogy menjünk vissza_ – motyogta Maggie, amikor feltámadt a szél, és ez ellen már a fűtő-bűbájnak se sok esélye volt, így úgy döntöttem, jobb most nekiindulni, mint várni egy picit, hogy aztán a végén havazni is elkezdjen.

Volt már rá példa. Igaz, az az én hibám volt, de akkor is.

Felálltam. A látótávolság ismét lecsökkent, és bár nem igazán akarózott kilépnem a viszonylag védett kapualjból, muszáj volt. De előtte…

 _Azt hiszem, egy_ Leperex _et már bevállalhatunk_ – motyogtam. Merlin se venne rá, hogy ebbe a zuhéba ugyanúgy tegyem ki a lábam, mint ahogy elindultam. Akkor még csak esett. Most ömlött, és amúgy se lehetett semmit látni.

 _Meg egy szárítást, légyszi_ – szúrta közbe Maggie.

 _Neked még mindig nincs jogod hisztizni. Te egy pálcában élsz!_

 _És ez a pálca most_ _ **átázott.**_

 _ **Miért váltottál nyelvet?**_

 _ **Hogy nyomatékosítsak. A rózsafának nem tesz jót a víz.**_

 _ **Ahogy valószínűleg sok másnak se.**_

 _ **Fényezést akarok, ha hazaértünk. Sőt, polírozást!**_

 _ **Azt se tudom, azt hogy kell!**_ – csattantam fel.

 _ **Nem érdekel. Megérdemlem.**_

Jó, erre ilyenkor mit lehet mondani?

 _Aha –_ nyögtem ki végül kínomban, és feladtam. Ha Maggie polírozást akar… akkor nem fog kapni, mert továbbra se tudom, hogy mi fán terem az ilyesmi. A pálcakarbantartás csúcsa nálam mindig is az volt, hogy egy szemüvegtörlő ronggyal végigsikáltam a nyelét, és akkor már csúcs voltam. Ami nyilván szomorú pont egy boszorkány részéről, de…

Pont nem érdekelt.

Most meg a pálcám kezd el panaszkodni a bánásmód miatt. Ha a Szélrózsa is leáll itt nekem hisztizni, hát én dobok egy hátast… Nos, nem, mert az a pocsolya nem túl vonzó, de a lényeg érthető, nem?

Szóval hogy _nekem szar_ , köszönöm szépen.

De kábé fél óráig jól bírtam a viszontagságokat, vigasztaltam magam, ahogy először egy _Leperex_ et, majd egy szimpla szárító-bűbájt szórtam magamra. A következő pillanatban már a dzsekim is képes volt visszamelegedni, ami egy megváltással ért fel.

Aztán kiléptem a szélbe és zuhéba, és kábé letarolt az eső. Összerázkódtam – ha eddig fura volt a meleg zuhany érzés, akkor így, teljesen szárazon egyenesen hátborzongatónak tűnt a felhőszakadásban járkálás. De legalább már esernyős alakot se lehetett látni, mert minden épeszű ember beállhatott valahova, vagy legalábbis elmenekült. Tüdőgyulladástól se kellett talán tartanom.

Az állomásra úgyse léphetek be szárazon, merthogy kevésbé feltűnő csuromvizesen, ami szomorú. Régen állítólag a varázstalanoknak fel se tűnt, amikor egy csapat gyerek két vágány között nekifutott a falnak, és átment rajta. Mi lett ebből a világból?

Gyengült a ne-végy-észre bűbáj, az. Mert sajnálatos módon kiderült, hogy valami kozmikus tréfából kifolyólag az is ugyanazon alapul, mint a mugli-taszító bűbájok. Izé, varázstalan-taszító… nah, ez egyre rosszabb. Mugli. A régi idők emlékére. Szóval igen, működgetett, amikor úgy tartotta kedve, és reménykedtem, hogy most úgy tartja kedve.

Aztán nemsokára odaértem a Eustonhoz, hagytam, hogy az utolsó öt méteren átázzak és megfagyjak, könyörögtem Merlinnek meg a szentségtelen unikornisoknak, hogy működjön valamennyire a bűbájom, és tényleg ne legyek feltűnő, majd beléptem.

Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki járt erre, szóval ő nagyjából el tudta mondani emlékezetből, hogy merre van a jegypénztár. A bejárat közelében.

Azt sajnos nem mondta, melyik bejáratnál, így téblábolhattam egy sort, tettetve a magabiztosságot, és mire rájuk találtam, addigra már totál ideges voltam, hogy valamelyik biztonsági őr kiszúrt. Ráadásul ahhoz képest, hogy a vonatok felét törölték a kiírások szerint, még mindig elég sokan akartak utazni… miért akarnak utazni? Miért nem maradnak otthon? _Miért van itt ennyi ember?!_

Ha nem lógott volna alapjáraton az arcomba a kapucnim, most még lejjebb húztam volna.

Aztán rájöttem, hogy van nagyobb problémám is: nem tudom, hogy kell jegyet venni.

 _Seth!_ – sikoltottam pánikolva, mintha tucatnyi türelmetlen és dühös ember állna a hátam mögött sorban, holott egy sem volt, pedig az automatákból mindössze egy szuperált. – _Hogy a francba működik az ilyen?!_

 _Azt én mégis honnan tudjam?_ – morgott vissza kisvártatva, miután eljutott hozzá a lényeg. – _Örülj neki, hogy legalább belső hálózaton működik ezek szerint, mert az internettel szívnád._

 _Ott van a közeledben Mione, kérdezd meg!_

 _Hallottál már az időeltolódásról?_

 _Ami azt illeti, igen, és nálatok most délelőtt van, szóval ne tegyél úgy, mintha az éjszaka közepén zargatnálak, hogy kell használni ezt az izét?_

 _Lépésenként. Kézpénzzel. Hajrá._

 _Legalább Mionénak szólj!_

 _Nincs itt._

 _Nincs…_ _ **Mi van?!**_

De Seth elzárkózott, mintha mi sem történt volna, én meg ott maradtam az automata előtt, amin ott voltak a menüpontok, és remegett az ujjam, és hol a francban van Mione? Mert megbeszéltük, hogy ők ketten ottmaradnak, foglalkoznak a saját kis projektjükkel, én és Ron elugrunk horcruxra vadászni Regulusszal, Harry és Maya meg elugranak… Japánba.

Így is eléggé szétszóródtunk, nem volt szükség arra, hogy még jobban.

De lehet, hogy Hermione csak vécére ment, vagy még nem kelt fel – ez mondjuk nem valószínű, de tegyük fel –, és Seth…

 _Fogadjunk, hogy te sem tudod, hogy kell használni_ – kiabáltam rá, bár gőzöm sem volt, eljutnak-e hozzá a szavaim a pajzsain keresztül. Mindenesetre megtoldottam még egy Maggie-vihogással aláfestett gúnyos kacajjal is, biztos, ami biztos.

Aztán mentális pacsi, mert jó csapat voltunk ám. Mi ketten, én és a pálcám, és ez valahol mélyen szomorú is lehetett volna. Majd jöhetett az automata nyomkodása. Ennek nem kéne működnie. Ennek szintén el kellett volna romlania, de a kijelzővel együtt ezekből is működött néhány, és frusztrációm se volt elegendő ahhoz, hogy élő embertől vegyek vonatjegyet. Meg a fenébe, hogy font van euró helyett.

Meg elmehet mindenki bárhova, ahova akar.

(És nem voltam hajlandó tudomást venni arról, hogy tényleg csoda, hogy ez legalább jelen pillanatban szuperál, hogy a kijelzők szerint nem függesztettek fel _ismét_ minden járatot, és úgy összességében minimális emberi interakcióval sikerült jegyet szereznem.)

* * *

Zseniálisan pont sikerült elkapnom az egyetlen megmaradt közvetlen járatot Holyhead felé, bár rohannom kellett a vágányhoz, ha nem akartam elkésni, de… nah. Sikerült. Hála Merlinnek. És persze az unikornisoknak.

Jó hír volt, hogy nagyon-nagyon kevesen utaztak, a látszólagos tömeg ellenére is, csupán én szoktam el teljesen mindentől, ami távolról is sok emberre hasonlít. Az ujjaim indulás után is végig a vészhelyzeti zsupszkulcsot szorongatták, az egyetlen esélyemet, amivel visszajuthatok a többiekhez, a városunkba.

Volt remény, hogy egyedül utazhatok. Nos, valamennyi, repülő híján a kikötők igen népszerűek lettek, de az ember ugye kocsival megy inkább, mint vonattal, ami néha leáll egy-egy mágiazavarnak köszönhetően, pár órácskára, mert ez nem valami varázslatos gőzmozdony volt, mint a Roxfort Expressz, hanem csak újabban mágikusan megspékelt.

Amik ugye nem működtek. Blah.

Az ablak halvány tükröződésében bámultam az arcom, ahogy kifutottunk az állomásról. Elméletileg a hajszín változás zavaró volt, főleg a gesztenyevörössel, és a konyhai ollóval átvariálás is segített – meg persze az, hogy az elmúlt félévben a nyár ellenére is kifakult minden maradék barnaságom a bent töltött idő miatt. Az arcom se tűnt annyira kereknek, kicsit mintha beesett volna, de nem volt vészes a fogyás, viszont így jóval élesebbnek tűnt. Szem alatti karikák. Egyszerű transzformáció szemszínhez, nem túl feltűnő. Apróságok, amik összességében remélhetőleg pont elbizonytalanítottak bárkit, aki csak rám pillantott. Már ha rám pillantott.

Az emberek, mint kiderült, utazás közben nem szeretnek másokkal törődni.

Maggie vigasztalóan duruzsolt, és vállalta, hogy fenntartja a bűbájt, ami mintha tízpercenként szilánkosra töredezett volna a levegőben lévő mágiától. Anglia szinte lüktetett tőle – a fejem meg a szigetországtól.

Három és fél óra utazás állt előttem, és ez a jó esetben, amikor semmi komplikációba nem ütközünk. Előkapartam hát a hátizsákomból a jegyzetfüzetemet, és nekiálltam sok elfoglaltságom közül az egyiknek: pajzsokat memorizáltam.

Van ennek is ám értelme. A nonverbális varázslás egyik alapja, hogy a hatásra koncentrál az ember, mert ha folyamatosan a varázsigét ismételgeti a fejében, akkor baromira nem fog működni a dolog. Ha hangosan mondom ki, akkor is kell valamennyire a végeredményre koncentrálni, de némán szinte csak az marad.

Pálcamozdulat, pici varázsige, és végtelen hatás. Lehetőleg minél részletesebben.

A pajzsaimra voltam a legbüszkébb. Menekülés ide vagy oda, nem hagyhattam elévülni a tudásomat.

Sajnos ez azt jelentette, hogy jojózott a szemem, mire félúton jártunk, ami kétséget sem hagyott afelől, hogy mennyire kellemes is lesz majd a hátralévő idő, amikor a vonat lassulni kezdett, a fények villogtak, végül pedig az egész szerelvény megállt.

Hurrá. Másodpercekkel később már nekem is feltűnt, hogy érezhetően több mágia volt a levegőben. Tényleg mintha egy radioaktív környéken vonatoznánk. Így baromi hátborzongató ez a hasonlat.

Aztán kinyílt a kocsi ajtaja, és kis híján félrenyeltem a semmit a kölyök mágiájától, aki bemasírozott, és rögtön behúzódott az első ülésre, ami szabadon maradt, aztán picire összehúzta magát. Csak egy pillanatra láttam, és olyan volt, mintha mindössze egy kapucnis pulcsiból állna a feje – amit meg tudtam érteni, mert én se nagyon húztam hátra a sajátom –, de végig ott _pulzált_ a sarokban.

 _Azta_ – súgta Maggie elbűvölten, mint aki valami gyönyörű ékszert fedezett fel az egyik kirakatban, amit mindenképp meg kell szerezni, kerüljön bármennyibe is, vagy legalábbis beállni úgy az útba, hogy senki más ne vegye észre még jó sokáig. – _Ez…_

 _Szép_ – értettem egyet vérszegényen. Még túlságosan is döbbent voltam ahhoz, hogy választékosabban fejezzem ki magam.

 _Tartsuk meg._

 _Köröznek._

 _Raboljuk el._

Maggie abszolúte szerelmes volt, immár egy teljes perce, amit én elég hátborzongatónak találtam. Így még senkire se reagált, ami miatt igazán hálás lehettem, mert most a saját érzelmeitől az enyémek is megkergültek.

De el kellett ismernem, hogy a gyerek mágiája eszméletlenül fura, szokatlan és _szép_ volt. Olyan törékeny meg finom, és pulzált, enyhén reagálva a környezetre, ezüstös pászmákban nyújtózkodva – ebben a pillanatban pedig rájöttem, hogy fogalmam sincs, miféle.

Ugyanannyi erővel lehetett valami fura földönkívüli, mint ahogy mágiával „fertőzött" varázstalan, esetleg a kettő között, varázsló, aki rosszul reagált az egész mágia-növekedésre. Igaz, ilyen negatív reakcióról eddig még nem hallottam, de simán előfordulhat. Maradt még annyi ember, hogy a nagy számok törvényének köszönhetően beleférjen.

De akkor is, annyira szokatlan volt, hogy képtelenségnek találtam elsiklani felette, állandóan az ülések között pislogtam előre, mintha így megláthatnám a forrást, pedig nyugton kellett volna maradnom, ha már kerülni akartam a feltűnést.

 _Nagyon szeretnék odamenni_ – sóhajtott Maggie.

 _Tudom_ – húztam el a számat, próbálva nem tudomást venni arról, hogy én is. – _De épp próbálunk átlagos utazóknak tűnni._

 _Ami már csak azért sem jöhetett össze, mert tinédzserek nem utaznak egyedül mostanság._

 _Lehetek egyetemen kollégista._

 _Nem nézel ki ahhoz túl… fiatalnak? –_ próbálkozott Maggie.

 _Nem._

És valóban. Komolyan. Nem volt babaarcom, nem néztem ki aranyosnak, legalábbis szerény véleményem szerint. Szerény véleményem pedig igencsak sokat számított. Legalábbis szerénységemnek.

 _Miért nem főztél százfűlét?_ – sipákolt. – _Akkor legalább beszélhetnél vele._

 _Mert képtelenség menekülés közben hozzájutni a hozzávalókhoz?_

Ami igaz is volt, mert azt még Maya se tudta, hol van a helyi feketepiac. Vagy inkább kontinentális. És amúgy se volt biztos, hogy hajlandó lennék onnan származó alapanyagokból készült bájitalt a számba venni. Százfűlé-alapot se. Túl sok helyen ronthatták el. És az óránkénti laposüvegből iszogatás se jöhetett sajnos szóba, ha nem alapjáraton alkoholistának néznek, és… szóval túl sok buktató, túl nagy kockázat. És amúgy is, az egyetlen referenciám huzamosabb idejű százfűlé-fogyasztáshoz csak Harry emlékei nyújtották, ál-Mordonnal. Nem épp bíztató kép.

Így legalább hasonlítottam magamra, de nem igazán arra a képre, ami az újságokban szerepelt, az alig működő ne-végy-észre bűbáj többszöri használata meg segített még valamennyire.

Legalábbis abból ítélve, hogy mindenki tekintete épphogy csak megállapodott rajtam, picit hosszabban, mint amennyire kényelmesnek találtam, de abszolút nem gyanúsan sok ideig.

Vagy csak az emberi közöny újra lecsapott, és egy túlbuzgó állampolgár se tartózkodott a közelemben, a többiek meg leszarták létemet.

A pálcám felforrósodott, kifejezve, mennyire elégedetlen Maggie a jelenlegi felállással, de egyébként nem rendezett jelenetet.

 _Gondolkodj_ – sziszegtem, félig magamnak is, miután egy pillanatra én is elbambultam az ezüstös mágiától. – _Csak úgy random bemasírozott a semmi közepén!_

 _Átjött egy másik kocsiból._

 _Mégis_ _ **miért?**_

 _Mert büdös volt? Mit tudom én! –_ nyafogott Maggie, aki, úgy tűnt, elhatározta, hogy nem fog többet normális hangnemet megütni, és amúgy is magas hangocskája ijesztően tartósnak tűnő hisztis színt öltött magára. – _Kell. Vigyük el._

 _Most beszéltük meg az előbb, hogy nem lehet_ – csattantam fel.

Kezdtem nagyon ideges lenni, ahogy Maggie a végletekig feszítette a húrt.

 _De… rendben, rendben._ – Maggie vett egy mély levegőt, amire fizikailag képtelen volt. – _Nem vagy vicces. Bocsi._

 _Én kérek elnézést –_ sziszegtem. – _Mégis mi ütött beléd?!_

A vonat döcögve elindult, bennem pedig az is felmerült, hogy a kölyök a semmi közepén szállt fel. Ami ugye nem lehetséges, éppen ezért simán benne van az első három „ez történt valójában" esetben.

Remek. Ennyit a nyugis írországi utamról. Még csak félútig se jutottunk, és máris fura dolgok történnek.

 _Az a mágia fura –_ motyogta Maggie. – _Nem tudok rendesen gondolkodni tőle._

 _Üljünk át másik kocsiba?_ – Nem keressük a feltűnést, de lehet, jobb lenne…

 _Ne! –_ tiltakozott azonnal. – _Mármint… ne, kibírom, nem beszélek róla, nem gondolok rá._

A füzetlap halk sercegéssel szakadt végig, ahogy véletlenül túl erősen rántottam meg.

 _Jobb is_ – morogtam, mélyebbre süllyedve az ülésben. – _Csak egy kicsit bírd ki._

Előhalásztam egy fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt, és villámgyorsan felhajtottam, reflexszerűen fintorogva az ízén, amit még mindig nem sikerült narancsosan kesernyésre kutyulnom, és emiatt szimplán csak ihatatlanul keserű maradt, de a célnak megfelelt. A rohadt életbe, azt hittem, ezen a szakaszán az életemnek túl vagyunk, nincs több ilyen! Jól kéne lennem!

Hülye varázslatos levegő.

– **Aludni fogok** – motyogtam, túl megerőltetőnek ítélve a további mentális kommunikációt.

 _Tente Ria, tente –_ sutyorogta Maggie.

 _Kabbe._

Aztán lehunytam a szemem, és már csak arra emlékszem, hogy pillanatokkal – órákkal – később begördültünk Holyheadbe.

És ha azt hittem, hogy ennyi akcióval – mármint egy fura, ezüstös, Maggie-t teljesen megrészegítő mágiájú lénnyel – megússzuk az utat, akkor jelentősen alábecsültem az életemre gyakorolt Potter-effektust. Megmentési kényszerrel meg a többi velejáróval is.

* * *

– A következő két napban nem indul komp – közölte a nő.

– …Tessék?

Kellett egy kis idő, amíg leesett, mire utal. Bevallom, nem ébredtem még fel teljesen, és persze az se segített, hogy Maggie-t csak nagy nehezen tudtam lekaparni az ezüstös varázserőről, a pénzem nagy része meg erre az utazásra ment, és mindössze annyit tartogattam, amivel busszal lejuthatok Kerrybe. Mert ez ugye egyszerűbb volt, mint fellógni.

Soha többet nem utazok legálisan.

– A jegyet személyesen visszaválthatja az egyes számú jegykapunál vagy online, amennyiben nem kívánja kivárni a következő hajót, máskülönben érvényes a héten, viszontlátásra – darálta. – Következő!

 _KÖVETKEZŐ?!_

– De…! – kezdtem volna tiltakozni, és hála Merlinnek, senki sem volt mögöttem, hogy arrébb toljon. Mi a… – Mégis mi…

– Ebédszünet – vágta be az elválasztót a nő, és még tüntetően hátat is fordított nekem.

 _Este volt._

Szinte emeltem a kezem, hogy hangos kopácsolással hívjam fel magamra ismét a figyelmet, mert ez egy _információs pult_ , és bár megfogadtam, hogy minimálisra veszem az emberi kommunikációt, meg még a figyelmet se hívom fel magamra, de ez… ez… Árgh, ez felháborító! Ki akarom kaparni a szemét! Megfojtani! Bármit, csak…

 _Bamm._

Robbanás rázta meg az épületet.

Egy pillanatra fel se fogtam, mi történt, mert még mindig azon agyaltam, hogy tudnék kellően feltűnésmentesen reklamálni, de aztán az a kevés ember is kiakadt, aki jelen volt, és csak beinteni maradt erőm a már üresen tátongó széknek – mikor lépett ez le?! –, aztán már indultam is a vészkijárat felé. Mert ugye beolvadás. Nincs feltűnés. Nincs felesleges hősködés, se bátor tettek, se… se griffendéleskedés.

Tagadjatok csak le, drága háztársaim! Kikkel csak egy évet töltöttem ugyan, és nagy részeteknek a nevét se tudom felidézni, nemhogy az arcát, se fordítva… Ami igencsak szánalmas, de kit érdekel? Felvállalom sztereotip fél-mardekáros mivoltom, ami roppantul passzol ám a hírhedt, körözött státuszhoz, és meglapulva beleolvadok a tömegbe, mint ahogy az jó kaméleonhoz illik. Ami egy hüllő. Mint a kígyó. Ergo _majdnem pontosan ugyanaz._

Szóval kaméleon leszek, aki beleolvad a városka szürkületébe. Mardekáros kaméleon.

Kit akarok átverni, egy rohadt veréb vagyok…

A pálcámat készenlétben tartottam, félig a tenyerembe csúsztatva, és közben baromi hálás voltam a csuklótokért, meg persze azért is, hogy nem random belső zsebből kell előásnom, hogy aztán a dzsekiujjban rejtegessem, amíg nincs rá szükségem. Irigyeltem Harryt, amiért néha képes pálca nélkül varázsolni, bár tény, hogy az elég ritka eseménynek számított még most is, és még mindig nem jött rá arra, pontosan hogyan is csinálja.

Ahhoz képest, mennyire nem volt népszerű mostanság az utazás, elég sokan voltak ahhoz, hogy feltűnésmentesen átkerüljek az utca túloldalára. Újabb robbanás, szerencsére elég távol, és nagyobb volt a füstje, mint az ereje. Visszapillantottam, még több ember özönlött ki, pánikba esett arccal. Először nem igazán értettem, miért, számomra úgy tűnt, mintha épp csak csitulna az egész, és távolabb történtek volna a robbanások, de aztán több csuklyás alak is előbukkant, és eltéveszthetetlen volt a pálca a kezükben.

Hoppá.

Az egész feldolgozása pontosan addig tartott, amíg automatikusan futottam… izé, osontam tovább, és pont takarásba értem, aztán már fordultam is vissza, ugyanazzal a lendülettel, pálcával a kezemben, mert hülye voltam, de azok az emberek meg varázstalanok, és…

És valami menekülő ebben a pillanatban döntött le a lábamról.

Elkábultam, annyi lélekjelenlétem maradt csak, hogy a pálcám ne csússzon ki az ujjaim közül. Levegőt se kaptam, de aztán leesett, hogy azt pont azért nem, mert a kölyök, aki letarolt, még nem kaparta le magát rólam.

Pontosabban, _A Kölyök._

Maggie győzelmi sikolyt hallatott, ami nem segített abban, hogy összeszedjem magam. Reméltem, hogy nincs agyrázkódásom – a hányinger hiányzott hozzá, de fókuszálni se nagyon tudtam, ami viszont nem ígért túl sok jót.

– Szállj le! – morogtam, próbálva nem tudomást venni az ezüstös pászmákról, amik kíváncsian bökdöstek. Láthatatlanul.

Végre a gyerek is felfogta, hol van – és atyaég, tényleg csak egy gyerek volt, kicsit idősebbnek tűnt Jase-nél, de teljesen egyértelműen jó esetben is maximum tizennégynek tippeltem volna, de inkább tizenkettőnek. Szinte emberfeletti gyorsasággal ugrott fel, menet közben belekönyökölve a gyomorszájamba. Oldalra hengeredve fuldokoltam egy kicsit, dühösen lábszáron rúgva.

– Mégis mi… mi a francot művelsz?! – hörögtem levegő után kapkodva.

A kölyök azonban le se szart finoman szólva, mert egy gyors és rémült hátrapislogás után már lódult is volna, hogy újra menekülőre fogja, de csak addig jutott, amíg átugrott engem, mert a következő másodpercben egy átok összetéveszthetetlen sugara suhant el a fejem felett, pont a lábai előtt csapódva a földbe.

Örültem, hogy nem sikerült még felülnöm. A járdán hagyott égésnyomból ítélve egy év hajnövesztő munkája ment volna kárba.

 _Maggie, tudnál vigyázni a pajzsokra? Majd tárgyalok Harryékkel később –_ suttogtam, feleslegesen halkan. A két fiú már megérezte, hogy valami nem stimmel, de nem tudtam megállapítani, a véletlenszerű fuldoklásaimból milyen következtetést vonnak le, és nem volt szükség arra, hogy megzavarjanak. És ez nem hiszti volt! Csak… éppen bajban voltam, és a szövegelésük valószínűleg a figyelmemet terelte volna el.

Nem moccantam, de a pálcám készenlétben volt, és ami a legfontosabb: takarásban. Nem láttam a támadómat, de reménykedtem, hogy a hangok kavalkádjából némileg ki tudom venni, milyen messze vannak, és esetleg _hol_. Hiú remény, de hátha.

– Nocsak, nocsak.

Nocsak. Sosem hallottam még ezt a hangot.

 _Állítsd le magad_ – motyogtam magamnak.

 _Igen_ – értett egyet Maggie. – _Állítsd le magad._

Hol vannak az aurorok?! A szirénák már felharsantak a távolban, de mégis mennyi időbe telhet, amíg értesítik a központi irodát, és elkészül egy zsupszkulcs? Vagy a rendőrségnél is vannak most már kandallók hopporral? Vagy…

Öhm, lehet, nekem pont nem kéne reménykednem abban, hogy jönnek… a hoppanállás-gátló vonalakkal együtt… Nem mintha sok haszna lenne, de a bárhol jobb, mint itt elv gyakran jó, még ha a kontinens másik végén is lyukad ki az ember.

– Mit gondolsz, hova futsz, kutyuska? – gúnyolódott a… férfi, egyre közelebbről. – Mondtuk, hogy nem menekülhetsz. Gyere csak szépen vissza, te…

– _Obstructo! –_ kiáltottam, tökéletesen mellécélozva. – _Reducto!_

Másodjára talált, ami valószínűleg csak azért következhetett be, mert a pasit túlságosan is megdöbbentette, hogy a földön heverő varázstalan hirtelen megpróbálja leátkozni. Hátrarepült, egyenesen ki az utcára.

– Hát, ez biztos feltűnt valakinek – motyogtam. Miért nem kábító átkot használtam? Miért?

És a pasi nem halálfaló volt. Legalábbis nem volt maszkja, mindössze hagyományos csuklyás talárja, amivel leginkább egy rossz bolygóra tévedt jedi mesterre emlékeztetett. Ráadásul…

A kölyök valami fura nyikkanásfélét hallatott, ahogy megragadtam a karját, és elkezdtem távolabb húzni, pontosan arra, amerre eredetileg akart menni.

– Kérlek, mondd, hogy csak félreértettem, és nem téged üldöznek.

– Te boszorkány vagy – jött az elmés válasz, amit még aggasztóbbnak tartottam, főleg, hogy a következő pillanatban kirántotta a karját. – Engedj el! Nem csináltam semmi rosszat!

– _Stupor!_ – hallatszott mögülünk. Egyikünket se találta el, de ettől nem lett kevésbé veszélyes a helyzet. – Megtaláltam! Ide! _Stupor!_

– _Scudo!_ – sziszegtem az első pajzsbűbájt, ami eszembe jutott reggelről. A kábító átok ártalmatlanul oszlott szét rajta, még két másik társával együtt.

Rossz hír az volt, hogy így nem nagyon mozdulhattam. A jó, hogy a kölyök igen, márpedig ha őt üldözték…

– Fuss! – mordultam rá. – Gyerünk, mielőtt eszükbe jut körbevenni.

 _Mi, elengeded?_ – csattant fel Maggie.

 _El se kaptam! –_ vágtam vissza

 _Ez a mi nagy bajunk._

 _Csak állj le picit a bölcsességeiddel._

– Már körbevettek – nyüszített a kölyök. Igen, szabályosan nyüszített, mint egy utcára dobott kölyökkutya, aki a gazdáját várja az árokparton.

– Dehogy vettek, még mögöttünk… **Ó, a rohadt életbe.**

Intettem a pálcámmal, kiterjesztve a pajzsot körénk, pont időben, mert a tető irányából újabb átkok érkeztek, ezúttal jóval erősebbek, és az utca túlsó végén is megjelentek újabb, ugyanolyan taláros alakok. Ugyanazzal az emblémával a mellkasukon.

– A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Vérfarkas Befogó Egységének megbízásából vagyunk itt. A fiú veszélyes, szüntesse meg a pajzsot, és azonnal álljon félre.

 _He?_

 _Ezüst, mint a Hold_ – sóhajtott álmodozva Maggie.

Oké, ez megmagyarázza a kölyökkutya hangulatot.

– És mióta robbantanak fel a Minisztérium megbízottjai civilekkel teli épületeket? – érdeklődtem gúnyosan, miközben igyekeztem eltitkolni a kezem remegését. Francba, a _Scudo_ totál rossz ötlet volt a maga erőigényességével és rövidtávú fenntarthatóságával…

Ezt valószínűleg ők is tudták, mert a vezetőjük nem indított újabb támadást, csak válaszolt a kérdésemre, mintegy időhúzás gyanánt:

– A patkányokat ki kell füstölni. Az ártatlan emberek érdekében kénytelenek voltunk drasztikus módszerhez folyamodni. A felhatalmazásunk erre is feljogosít annak érdekében, hogy a társadalom káros elemeit a lehető leghatékonyabban tudjuk elkapni.

– Ez egy gyerek – morogtam. Káros a seggem, mi a fene folyik itt? Tuti nem a Minisztérium alkalmazottai, ezt még ők se tudnák eltusolni, ha ilyen történne, vagy ha igen, akkor Amandáék szóltak volna róla délelőtt…

– A további akadályoztatás felelősségre vonást fog maga után vonni. Ön se szeretné, ha börtönbe kerülne, nem igaz, kisasszony? – próbált hatni a pasi, abszolút a rossz irányból közelítve a problémát. Akkor ezek szerint nem ismertek fel? Rendben, a szürkület sokat segít, de egyre sötétebb volt, és az utcai lámpákat speciel nem arra találták ki, hogy normális nappali fényt adjanak.

A gyerekre pislogtam, aki rémülten meredt rám, és a lehető legmesszebb húzódott tőlem és a minket körülvevő csuklyásoktól is. Simán elsétálhatnék, mintha mi sem történt volna, és csak a paranoid védelmező ösztönöm miatt avatkoztam volna közbe. Folytatom az utam, ha ugyan emiatt a zűr miatt nem zárják le a kikötőt is egy darabig, mindenesetre a zsupszkulcsot még mindig tudom aktiválni, és akkor máskor megyek el Skyhoz és Miley-hoz. Csak ezt a fiút kell itt hagynom…

Ha Maggie nem sivít a fülembe se lehetett volna túlzottan választható opció, mert a fenébe a lelkiismeretemmel meg azzal, hogy tuti nem engednének el amúgy se csak úgy, és bármi is jön utána, hamar rájöhetnek, hogy Aria Matthews ácsorog előttük személyesen.

Szóval…

Jöhet az abszolút hülyeség.

– Gyere közelebb – sziszegtem a fiúnak. Amikor tétovázott, végleg elfogyott a türelmem, amit Maggie hisztije már bőven megtépázott, és a ránk szegeződő pálcák se igazán segítették a helyzetet. – Ó, Merlinre, csináld már, én nem mozdulhatok!

Valószínűleg én lehettem a kisebbik rossz, mert végre előrevánszorgott.

Rávigyorogtam a pasasra, akit önkényesen elkereszteltem Főnöknek, és végre neki is leesett, hogy nem lesz ebből semmilyen békés megadás, mert intett, mire újabb rontások és átkok csapódtak a pajzsomba.

 _Még húsz másodperc_ – mérte le Maggie az energiaszintet, mintha csak egy MI lenne egy sci-fiből. – _Harry és Seth pedig_ _ **borzasztóan**_ _tudni akarják, mégis mi folyik itt. És ezt úgy értem, hogy kezdenek fájni._

 _Remek._

 _Ezt te se gondolhatod komolyan._

 _Márpedig nagyon is –_ daloltam vidáman. – _Imádok abszolút hülyeséget cselekedni._

 _A Teszlek Süvegnek igaza volt, őrült vagy._

 _Ott se voltál._

Kinyúltam a fiúért, és megragadtam a kezét.

– Kapaszkodj – vigyorogtam rá, majd elengedtem a pajzsot, és megpördülve a sarkam körül belevetettem magam a mágikus semmibe.

Iszonyú rég hoppanáltam, és sose társasan, de megkönnyebbülve tapasztaltam, hogy nem túlságosan különbözik a kettő. A vonatból látott városhatárt próbáltam felidézni minél pontosabban, és közben reménykedtem benne, hogy nem a kontinensen vagy a tengerben kötünk ki, mert ennél nagyobb hülyeséget manapság nem nagyon tud boszorkány csinálni…

Így természetesen a jeges vízbe érkeztünk.

Maggie erősítése megtört, és Seth kétségbeesése egy fejfájás erejével ütött meg, a többiek pedig csak kicsit lemaradva követték. Hagytam, hogy elérjenek és képesek legyenek kommunikálni velem, miközben próbáltam a felszínen maradni és a prüszkölő gyereket is a part felé lökdösni.

– Ússz – lihegtem.

 _Ria! Jól vagy? –_ kérdezte Seth. – _Ria!_

 _Mi történt? –_ így Harry.

Vacogva én is elindultam a part felé, reménykedve, hogy nem kötöttünk ki túl messze a céltól, bár erre esélyt se láttam, és még az írországi kompom is úszott valószínűleg…

Nem mintha feladnám.

 _Hát… –_ motyogtam. – _Talán nem minden ment olyan zökkenőmentesen, mint ahogy… Merlinre, de hideg… mint ahogy gondoltam. De remekül leszek, ha sikerül kijutnom a partra._

Néma csend, ami abszolút nem jelentett jót, de az egyre kristályosodó rettegésüket kifejezetten szórakoztatónak találtam.

 _Mit csináltál? –_ kérdezte Harry.

Próbáltam nem lefagyni, például, de valószínűleg nem erre volt kíváncsi.

 _Emlékszel arra, amikor mindenképp meg akartad menteni a Bölcsek Kövét elsősként? –_ kezdtem óvatosan. – _És amikor másodikosként Ginnyt? Meg harmadikosként azt a hipogriffet, izé, Csikócsőrt? Meg Siriust?_ – A végére egész ügyesen sikerült összebogarásznom az emlékfoszlányokat.

 _Ugye nem arra utalsz, amire gondolok, hogy utalsz…_

 _A te hibád, Harry_ – válaszoltam fásultan, a part felé evickélve. – _Ez az egész mentőakció teljes egészében a te hibád._


	5. 4: Anomáliák és furcsaságok

„Nyelvmagyarázat":

szóbeli kommunikáció

 _mentális kommunikáció_

 **Riáék saját titokzatos nyelve**

-oooo-

 **4\. fejezet: Anomáliák és furcsaságok**

Csak kicsit lepődtem meg, hogy a gyerek a parton kucorog ahelyett, hogy elmenekült volna, de még én is felismertem, hogy jóval kevésbé vacog, mint én, és az erőviszonyok akkor is az ő javára billentek volna, ha nem pár napja kezdett volna csak csökkenni a hold. Egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg öklendezve oldalra nem fordult, és el nem hányta magát – ekkor emlékeztettem magam, mennyire vacak is a hoppanálás, pláne, ha az ember még rosszul se lehet rendesen a végén, mert különben belefullad a tengerbe. Vagy óceánba.

Így viszont legalább adott lehetőséget arra, hogy kiderítsem, mi folyik itt, ha már ostobán beleugrottam egy olyan ügybe, amibe nagyon nem kellett volna, és most gőzöm sem volt, hol is vagyunk tulajdonképpen. Persze csak akkor, ha nem gondolja meg magát hirtelen, és lép le, mert… éppen megtehette volna.

Harry és Seth abszolút nem segítettek. Mert miért is tették volna.

 _Miért nem lehetett őket egyszerűen kiütni?_ – morogta Harry. – _Vissza kéne menned Mionéékhez…_

 _Mondja ezt az, aki már mióta van Japánban?_ – vágtam vissza.

 _Nem találtunk semmit még, nem hagyom kárba veszni ezt az utat._

 _Hát én se._

 _Kérlek, ne is zavartassátok magatokat. Ria,te meg fagyj meg nyugodtan…_

 _Köszönöm, Seth, ez igazán édes tőled._

 _Bármikor, édes, de a hipotermia második stádiumában megszűnik a remegés, te pedig_ _ **alig remegsz már.**_

Igaza volt, és szívem szerint aludtam volna, ahol voltam, ami szintén egy tünet, de nem kellett tudniuk. Lehúztam a cipőmet, kiöntöttem belőle egy liter vizet, és örültem, hogy legalább a bűbájok olyan alap háztartási kategóriába tartoztak, amiket még én is tudtam kivitelezni, akár ilyen állapotban is. Ignoráltam hát Seth szövegét, amiben megállás nélkül kezdte ecsetelni a hipotermia untig ismert egészségtelen mivoltát, és előbb magamat szárítottam meg, aztán a kölyköt.

Teljesen megmagyarázható volt a sorrend, a kölyök még didergett gőzerővel.

Aztán belesültem a fűtő-bűbájba.

 _ **Csendben maradnátok egy kicsit?**_ – csattantam fel ingerülten.

 _Persze –_ egyezett bele Harry, és csak azért se tette. – _Mi lenne, ha miután mindenki visszatért, kipróbálnánk Mio módszerét, és megbeszélnénk a problémáinkat?_

 _Ki fog belezni, ha megtudja, hogy megint Miónak hívtad –_ kotyogta közbe Lissel. Eddig a pálcaszellemek csendben figyelték a vitánkat, mától ennek is vége lett.

 _Nincs problémánk –_ morogtam, miközben végre összehoztam a bűbájt, és kis híján felsikoltottam, olyan forró lett véletlenül a kabátujjam. A zoknimról inkább nem is beszélnék, ezernyi apró, fájdalmas tűszúrásként tapadt a lábamra.

 _A hirtelen felmelegedés sem jó_ – hörögte Seth. – _És még te akartál gyógyító lenni?_

 _Nincs erőm a hőmérsékletet szabályozni –_ vágtam vissza.

 _Látjátok, van problémánk –_ szólt közbe Harry, indokolatlanul vidáman. – _Rengeteg problémánk. Ria hisztizik…_

 _ **Nem hisztizek!**_

… _Seth duzzog, és úgy összességében nincs semmi dinamikus csapatmunka meg ilyesmi._

 _Ezt Maya mondta, igaz? –_ kérdezte elkeseredetten Seth.

 _Igen –_ válaszolta vidoran. – _És milyen igaza van. De amint átvészelitek ezt az egzisztenciális válságot, minden rendben lesz._

 _Mármint Ria egzisztenciális válságát –_ magyarázta Soul.

 _Leszállnátok rólam?_ – kérdeztem.

 _Az előbb mintha még hisztizett volna_ – kotyogta Maggie.

 _Azóta válsággá bővült a helyzet._

 _Oké, és_ ezért _nem vagyok hajlandó veletek jelen pillanatban beszélgetni, takarodjatok a fejemből!_ – kezdtem szépen lezárni a mentális pajzsaimat. Komolyan, mit képzelnek ezek?

És abszolút meg tudtam indokolni, miért van ez az általuk hisztinek titulált egész. De addig is…

– Jól vagy? – kérdeztem végül, miközben próbáltam halál lazán kivitelezni a bűbájokat rajta, hogy ne vacogjon szerencsétlen. Nem jött össze, és még össze is rezzent a pálca látványától, ami nem sok jót ígért. De ugye jó tett helyébe jót ne várj, és én így tettem: igyekeztem nem várni se egy köszönömöt,se egy hálás pillantást.

Nem is kaptam, csak gyanakodva arrébb húzódott.

– Ria vagyok – mutatkoztam be hát, amikor végre nekem is leesett, hogy nem igazán fog megszólalni magától. (Talán nem a saját nevemen kellett volna, de Riából sincs kevés, és remélhetőleg ha a gyerek rá is jön, a közös üldöztetés miatt csak nem rohan az első városig feladni.)

Motiválásnak ez elég gyengének bizonyult, mert továbbra se csinált semmit.

Így ültünk picit, roppant kínos csendben, miközben én próbáltam nem _kiszagolni_ a mágiáját, mert az csak még inkább rontott volna a helyzeten, és végre Harryék is csendben maradtak. Juhú, szabadság!

Na, és ezért nem toleráltam újabban őket. Talán úgy tavasz táján kezdett végre leesni, mennyivel könnyebb már maga a gondolkodás is úgy, hogy nem kommentálják minden mozdulatomat, vagy szimplán csak nincsenek _jelen_ a fejemben – mintha több mázsányi súly szakadt volna le az elmémről. Szóval igen, a szabadság a legtisztább formában, és minden egyes alkalommal, amikor újra megnyitottam a kapcsolatot, hogy képes legyek beszélgetni velük, valahogy szinte rettegni kezdtem attól, hogy minden visszatér a régi kerékvágásba, aminek semmi értelme nem volt, hisz ez elméletileg lehetetlen… De attól még nem lett könnyebb. Mintha valami fantomfájdalom lett volna. Izé, fantomsúly.

Így próbáltam szoktatni magam ehhez, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Nos, inkább kevesebbel.

De fejlődtem!

– Te egy boszorkány vagy – jelentette ki végül a nyilvánvalót a kölyök.

– Aha.

– Miért mentettél meg?

– Mert… bajban voltál?

– Hol vagyunk?

– Ha én azt tudnám…

– Nem fogsz kísérletezni velem. – Aha, és itt volt a vérfarkas elrejtve, most kissé vicsorítva meg minden ilyesmi. Mondanám, hogy nagyon veszélyes volt, esetleg szélsőségesebb esetben csak nagyon cuki, de az igazság az, hogy körülbelül úgy festett, mint egy fújtató macskát utánzó gyerek.

– Kellesz a fenének – csúszott ki a számon.

 _Nekem kell!_ – jelentkezett rögtön Maggie az aktuális gazdi szerepére.

 _De te meg nem tartod meg_ – tromfoltam le.

–… mi? – Nyilván a gyerek se erre a válaszra számított. Mi tagadás, én se ezt terveztem mondani, mert a kísérletezés mindent jelentett, csak jót nem, de jelenleg azon voltam, hogy ne támadjam le. Kormánykísérletek? _Komolyan?_

Nem volt elég egy fél-apokalipszis?

– Nem értem, minek kell nekik egy vérfarkas-kölyök – közöltem őszintén. – Ráadásul nem tűnsz elvadultnak, szóval elméletileg még az Egységet kihívni is illegálisnak számít, pláne ekkora tűzerőt.

– Nem vagyok elvadult – morogta. Kiscica helyett most kölyökkutya volt. Remek. Miért érzem úgy, hogy körülbelül az összes kisállatot le fogja utánozni?

– Mindenesetre… jól vagy? Vizes még valamid? Fázol? Nem tudom, mennyire sikerült a fűtőbűbáj, de elég kellemetlen tud lenni, ha jeges után túlzásba viszi az ember, és próbáltam óvatos maradni…

– A boszorkányok és varázslók nem mind utálják a vérfarkasokat?

– Oké, kölyök, vegyél vissza az ellenségeskedésből – morogtam most én.

 _Óvatosan!_ – pofázott közbe Maggie, egyem a szívecskéjét. – _Ne sértegesd szegényt!_

 _Merlinre…_

– Nem vagyok kölyök! – csattant fel.

– Akkor vakarcs. Nem tudom a neved, mégis hogy a fenébe hívjalak?

– Hát képzeld, én se tudom!

Egy pillanatig némán meredtünk egymásra. Kétségem sem volt afelől, hogy most én is fújtató macskára hasonlítok, csak nem az aranyos fajtából, hanem a nyakigláb, utcai kóborból.

– Nem tudod a neved – mondtam ki végül, mert egy seggfej voltam. Maggie az agyam hátsó részében jajveszékelt.

– Nem – morogta, és elpirult, mintha ennél cikibb dolgot el sem tudott volna képzelni.

Valójában ennél szomorúbb dolgot is rég hallottam, és kezdett összeállni a kép a kísérletezéssel. Te jó ég, oké, hogy elcseszett a világ, de minek kell még egy plusz lapáttal rápakolni?

– Oké. – Vettem egy mély levegőt, de nem igazán sikerült összeszednem magam. – Rendben. Majd kitalálsz magadnak egy nevet. Valami. Emlékszel… bármi másra?

– Tudok beszélni.

– Feltűnt.

– Németül is.

– Én meg óészakiul. És latinul. – És még jó pár másik nyelven törve, de az inkább mellékes, mert még nem mentek perfektül, és volt még mit tanulnom.

– Tudok számolni is.

– Emlékekre gondoltam, nem tudásra.

– Nem ugyanaz?

Vállat vontam, és végre kényelmesebben is elhelyezkedve nekiálltam megmenteni a cuccaim közül, amiket még meg lehet, és közben próbáltam megtervezni, hogy hol fogunk aludni az éjjel. Legalábbis én hol fogok aludni, hogy a kölyök marad-e, azt nem én döntöttem el. Mindenesetre már nem remegett ő se, a száraz ruhák csodákra képesek. Tüzet kéne rakni. De túl fáradt voltam bármihez is, így ültem, és élveztem, hogy a visszahúzott kapucnim melegíti a marhára áthűlt nyakamat, egyesével szárogattam a füzetem szétázott lapjait, nehogy összeragadjanak – egyszer futottam bele a problémába, nem maradt semmi a jegyzeteimből, a _Reparo_ meg csak eltűntette volna az egészet, és akkor kapok egy üres füzetet –, és reménykedtem, hogy a hipotermiát meg lehet előzni meleg cuccokkal.

– Nem tudom. Egyszer voltam csak amnéziás – ismertem be. – A saját anyumat se ismertem fel két hétig.

A kínosabb részeket, minthogy Harry kellett ahhoz, hogy visszanyerjem az emlékeimet, okosan nem említettem. Azt az esetet hajlamos volt mindenki félreérteni.

A gyerek – és miért hívom én gyereknek? – nagy szemeket meresztett rám, de a feszültség még mindig benne volt.

– Viccelsz.

– Nem.

– Ez igazából egy csapda.

– Ahhoz kicsit túlbonyolított lenne, nem gondolod? Vagy inkább felesleges. Simán elkábítalak, vagy még jobb, hagyom, hogy elkapjanak.

 _Neeeee_ – visított Maggie, annyira elnyújtva, mintha legalább tucatnyi e-ből állna a szó.

Komolyan szerettem volna nagyon-nagyon kikaparni a szemét jelen pillanatban. Vagy csak lezárni az egész kapcsolatot. Sethékkel tökéletesen működött a dolog, vele sehogy.

Mondjuk, az is tény, hogy ő volt a kisebbik probléma, ugyebár.

Végre valahára az utolsó cuccom is szárazzá vált, bár tény, hogy a jegyzeteim nagy része olvashatatlanná is egyben. Mázli, hogy a nagy része csak másolat volt, de attól még nem esett jól a szétázott sorok látványa. A fenébe is. Most így a buszozás alatti tanulmányok is bukta.

A kölyök morgott valami kivehetetlent, amit én beletörődésnek vettem, így hozzáláttam, hogy viszonylag biztonságossá tegyem a helyet, ahol épp táboroztunk, némi papír és tinta segítségével. Majd holnap kiderítjük, hol vagyunk – vagy én kiderítem, ha a fiú lelép –, most nincs erőm semmihez. Bezzeg, ha a Kóbor Grimbusz még működne, és nem romlott volna el az is teljesen, mint a hoppanállás, mennyivel könnyebb lenne az egész… az egy komplett nyugat-európai vállalat, már rég ott lennék, ahova tartok…

Szinte rutinból rajzoltam fel a kötelező alaprúnákat és építettem rá a következő védelmi réteget, ami igencsak jólesett, mert legalább azt mutatta, hogy az elmúlt évi tanulmányaim nem tök feleslegesek voltak, és valami haszna csak volt annak a végtelen nyelvmagolásnak. Meg hasznos is volt, mivel a térdemmel kellett lefognom a lapot, hogy ne csúszkáljon, mivel a bal kezemet a pálca foglalta el, amivel némi fényt adtam ahhoz, hogy lássak is valamit. A fogyó hold marhára romantikus, de a fénye vajmi kevés az ilyesmihez.

A szemem sarkából láttam, ahogy a gyerek közelebb húzódik, és beleszippant a levegőbe. Eddig nem igazán figyeltem meg, de volt a mozgásában valami állatias, amit például Remus Lupin esetében sosem láttam – a pasi teljesen embernek tűnt, egy nyúzott, agyonhajszolt embernek, de embernek, itt meg…

Oké. A gyerekkel nem stimmel valami. Nagy ügy. Nekem meg van egy papságom, anno irányítottam az időjárást, és aktuál-képességem, hogy Disney hercegnőként beszélgetek a madarakkal. Mindenkinek vannak fura dolgai.

Legalábbis ezzel bíztattam magam, ahogy befejeztem a második réteget is, és nekiálltam a következőnek.

– Keress nekem egy követ – mondtam a kölyöknek. – Légyszi.

– Miért?

– Mert valamivel le kell szorítanom majd ezt, ami mellesleg majd a meleget is fogja adni éjszakára, mert nincs kedvem innen elmozdulni – morogtam.

– Miért nem csak integetsz a pálcáddal, és csinálsz olyan fura pajzsot, mint Holyheadben?

– Mert a legtöbb ismert pajzsbűbáj jelenleg instabil, és teljesen felesleges, és ez itt – lengettem meg a papírt – mindössze annyit csinál, hogy bent tartja a meleget egy bizonyos tartományon belül, és mellesleg egy kezdetleges pajzsot is felhúz, aminek az alapja a _Cave Malicium…_ öhm, túlzásba estem, igaz?

– Igen – egyezett bele habozás nélkül a kölyök, aztán felállt, hogy megkeresse azt a követ.

Vállat vontam, és tovább dolgoztam a papíron, rúnákkal helyettesítve az igéit annak a kevés bűbájnak, ami működött még. A legtöbb varázstalant taszító bűbáj abszolút nem működött, mintha csak abrakadabrát mondott volna az ember az ige helyett, minden szándék nélkül, és a maradék közül is sok néha spontán összeomlott a mágiahullámoktól, mintha csak valami elektronikus kütyü lenne. Szóval igen, fura volt.

Mire befejeztem az utolsó réteget is, a gyerek is visszatért.

– Ez egy paca – nézett rá kételkedve a papírra, amit gyorsan összehajtottam.

– Ez egy komplex rúnatömb – javítottam ki sértetten. Miért köt bele mindenbe?!

 _Te is rúnacsomónak hívod_ – motyogta Maggie.

– Attól még nem néz ki annak.

És megint ott volt a szaglászás, bár most leesett neki, mit csinál, és gyorsan visszahúzódott, mintha megütöttem volna, vagy valami.

Nyeltem egyet, és próbáltam nem felhúzni magam, mert tényleg? Mégis mit csináltak ezzel a gyerekkel, hogy _ilyen?!_ Milyen beteg állatok voltak, hogy… nos, hogy egy vérfarkast eddig csesztettek, hogy ez sült ki belőle…

Várjunk.

 _Várjunk egy picit._

– Azt mondtad, fura pajzs – akadtam a tíz perccel ezelőtti mondatán.

– Igen – vont vállat a fiú.

– Te…

Olyan szavakat használt, mintha gőze se lenne a varázslásról.

– Úgy hívom, ahogy akarom – vont vállat duzzogva.

– Te még sosem varázsoltál? – csúszott ki a számon, és abban a pillanatban tudtam, hogy hülyeséget kérdeztem, mert persze, hogy varázsolt, de valószínűleg nem emlékszik, vagy ilyesmi…

– Nem vagyok varázsló – közölte a kölyök. – Vérfarkas vagyok.

– A kettő nem zárja ki egymást.

– Megugrott a szívverésed.

–… **mi.**

Mert ez technikailag és amúgy is teljesen lehetetlen volt.

És nem egy madárral beszélgetős szinten. Inkább olyan univerzális anomália szintjén.

Basszus.

De ez is Harry hibája.

* * *

Kicsit mégis kénytelen voltam körüljárni a környéket. Pár méterre, a parttal párhuzamosan betonút húzódott, és ahogy ki tudtam venni a holdfényben, marhára mázlink volt, hogy errefelé úsztunk, és nem sodort el minket az áramlás, egyenesen a kicsivel arrébb húzódó, _függőleges_ sziklafalnak. A másik irányban teljes sötétség. Sehol egy város vagy falu fényei, bár a domb mögött mintha világosabb lett volna az ég. De lehet, csak a hold szórakozott a szememmel.

A lényeg, hogy életnek sehol semmi nyoma. Hullafáradtan végigmentem egy szakaszán a betonútnak, de az egyik vége a partba torkollott, a másik meg a messzeségbe, amit nem voltam hajlandó végigjárni. Mindenesetre be lehetett látni.

Aztán volt az a rész, ahol ücsörögtünk, mögöttünk a dombbal ugye, meg romantikus kőhalmokkal és szeméttel.

Szóval meredek sziklafal, köves part és műanyag. Mintha csak otthon lennék.

Mekkora lenne már. Megúsztam volna a határellenőrzést, és másnap nem azzal kéne majd szembesülnöm, hogy aktiválhatom a zsupszkulcsot, aztán mehetek vissza Amerikába.

– Miért akarsz a földön aludni? – morogta a kölyök. Akinek Még Mindig Nem Volt Neve.

– Mert nincs más – dőltem hátra, miután aktiváltam a tömböt. A kő halványan felizzott felette, ahogy működésbe lépett (és titokban ujjongtam egy sort, hogy _működött_ ), és lassan kezdett körülöttünk is megmelegedni a levegő.

Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a sár eltűnt.

– Boszorkány vagy.

Sóhajtottam.

– Igen, és nem pedig mindenható.

– El tudtál teleportálni előlük. Miért okozna gondot ez?

– Teleportálni… mi van?

– Tudod, eltűnsz az egyik helyen, megjelensz egy másikon?

– Az… az hoppanállás. És minden varázsló és boszorkány képes rá, ha egyszer megtanulja.

– De senki sem csinálta.

Most erre mit lehet mondani?

– Mert kiszámíthatatlanná vált. És pontosan ezért… gőzöm sincs, hol vagyunk. Valószínűleg még Európában.

A hold helyzete nem igazán változott, és este volt, ami a bolygó felét ezzel a lendülettel ki is zárta. Meg tenger- vagy óceánpart.

És hűvös idő.

Lehet, nem a világ végére kerültem, csak pár mérfölddel arrébb.

A gyerek viszont csak bólintott, és nem akadt ki azon, hogy ennyi erővel akár az óceán közepébe is érkezhettünk volna. Vagy egy vulkánba. Valószínűleg nem gondolt bele ennyire a dologba.

– Nézd… mi lenne, ha holnap mesélnék? – kérdeztem. – Már ha maradni akarsz. Nem muszáj.

 _De._

 _Kuss, Maggie._

Ásítottam, és kis híján feldőltem. Fel fogok fázni vajon? Kipróbáltam a szárítóbűbájt a földön, és körülbelül egy jó nagy foltban a növényzet is meghalt, de legalább száraz volt, bár kételkedtem benne, hogy úgy is marad.

A gyerek nagyokat pislogott, mintha nem hinné el, amit mondok, amit meg tudtam érteni, ha eddig menekült, akkor nem most fog leállni, és valószínűleg nem erre számított.

Egy _varázstalan_ vérfarkas… technikailag lehetetlen. Ilyen nincs. A harapás a muglikat megölte anno, belehaltak az átváltozásba, mert nem volt semmilyen mágikus magjuk, ami megvédte és átformálta volna őket. És most…

Lehet, csak nem emlékszik. De ha tudja, hogy tud beszélni németül, és a tudásával látszólag semmi baj… akkor a mágikus tanulmányaival se kéne, hogy legyen. Szóval…

Kicsit reméltem, maradni fog. Egy gyereknek nem kéne egyedül császkálnia, pláne nem egy, az öcsémmel egyidősnek.

De előbb, jelentés.

 _Oké, srácok,_ _ **most**_ _már nyugodtan beszélhetünk. Van körülbelül… két percetek, mielőtt bealszom. Utána Maggie válaszol._

 _Köszi, Ria, nagyon hasznos vagy…_

 _Mindig._

* * *

Reggel először fel se fogtam, hogy hol vagyok. Csak az jutott el az agyamig, hogy meleg a levegő, a föld viszont hideg és nedves, és úgy általánosságban minden vizes. És hogy a szemembe süt a nap. Nagyon.

A gyerek itt maradt.

Az út közepén ücsörgött, és a vizet bámulta. Meg se rezdült, amikor lecsüccsentem mellé, de ha komolyan hallotta a szívverésemet – és mellesleg normális vérfarkasok állítólag nem képesek ilyesmire, ennyi idővel telihold után –, akkor valószínűleg már a felkelésemmel is tisztában volt.

Engem jelenleg lefoglalt a tudat, hogy nincs kávé a közelben. Nem elég, hogy szar amerikaira kellett szoknom, amiből körülbelül egy literre volt szükség ahhoz, hogy bármi értelme legyen, de most még azt is elveszi az élet…

(Nem voltam hajlandó beismerni, hogy igazából csak nagyon ritkán jutottam reggelente kávéhoz. Ezt részletkérdésként könyveltem el.)

– Izé… – motyogta a fiú, és a világért se nézett volna rám. – Mielőtt… mielőtt továbbmegyünk, elmondanád, mi folyik itt? Én csak nem értek semmit, mióta megszöktem, és senkitől se tudom megkérdezni, de _biztos_ , hogy nem ilyen volt a világ előtte…

– Oké – egyeztem bele. – Cserébe elmondod, miért akart téged annyira elkapni az Egység.

– Mert megszöktem.

– Előtte.

– Nem tudom, nincs korábbi emlékem – vont vállat.

– És találsz magadnak valami nevet, lehetőleg délig – folytattam.

A kölyöknek volt képe kinyújtania a nyelvét, amit majdnem le is harapott, amilyen lendülettel állt fel közben. Tapintatosan kiröhögtem, mert én voltam jelenleg az érett és felelősségteljes Felnőtt – és ez milyen ijesztő már?

Mondjuk, Amandából kiindulva nem járt túl sok kötelezettséggel…

– Szóval… hol akarod kezdeni? – kérdeztem, miközben elindultunk. A távolban épületek húzódtak a domboldalban, és nem tudtam, reménykedjek-e abban, hogy emberek laknak benne, vagy hogy teljesen elhagyatott az egész hely.

– Miért gondoltad, hogy varázsló vagyok?

Aha, szóval in medias res kezdés, köszönöm szépen.

– Öhm… nem akarod inkább az elején?

– Nem.

Merlinre… kezdem bánni, hogy ilyen rendes vagyok.

Természetesen elmagyarázni azt egy vérfarkasnak, hogy ő elméletileg nem létezhet, mert előzőleg nem volt varázsló, elég bonyolult, ha egyszer élő cáfolatként ácsorog előtted. Bonyolult mágikus elméletekbe nem áshattam bele magam, mert egyrészt félig konyítottam azokhoz, másrészt a kölyök annyit se értett volna belőlük, mint én.

Én is csak a rúnafordítás részéhez értettem. Meg a bájitalokhoz, természetesen.

De legalább a gyerek nem viselkedett úgy, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, elmeneküljön vagy átharapja a torkomat nagy védekezésében, ami viszonylag megkönnyebbülés volt, mert nem egy könnyű dolog volt elmagyarázni, épp mi a helyzet.

– Mellesleg nem én vagyok a legbiztonságosabb útitárs – hoztam fel a témát körülbelül akkor, amikor feltűnt, hogy az útkanyarban már áll egy ház.

Ez úgy körülbelül tíz perccel később következett be. Nagyon messze volt ám a civilizáció egész éjszaka, haha.

– Miért?

– Mert köröznek – húztam vissza a kapucnit a fejemre.

A kissrác megbotlott.

– _Mi van?_

– Térjünk inkább arra a részre, hogy jelenleg te az öcsém vagy, és zsupszkulcs-balesetet szenvedtünk.

– Mi az a zsupszkulcs?

– Neked szelektívebb a tudásod, mint hittem – fejeltem volna le szívem szerint a kerítést, ami végre látszott.

A mágia a levegőben finoman hullámzott, némileg töményebb volt, mint máshol, és ismerős a ritmusa ahhoz, hogy legyen egy tippem, mennyien maradtak itt – persze tévedhettem is, de ahogy a teljesen kihalt utcán gyalogoltunk végig, ahol az udvarokon és az út mentén is burjánzott a gyom és a növényzet, elég sokat elmondott a helyzetről. A házak sötétnek és kihaltnak tűntek. A szemét még ennek ellenére is kivehető volt.

A gyerek beleszagolt a levegőbe, majd elhúzta a száját.

– Nincs kipufogószag – mondta végül. – Se emberi. Kéne lennie, nem? Nem esett az eső, és valakinek ki kéne jönnie a házból, igaz? Vagy legalább egy kocsi nem járna erre? – kérdezte zavartan.

Sóhajtottam.

– Most jön a következő lecke. A Betegség.

Egy szellemvárosban voltunk.


	6. 5: Szellemváros

„Nyelvmagyarázat":

szóbeli kommunikáció

 _mentális kommunikáció_

 **Riáék saját titokzatos nyelve**

* * *

 **5\. fejezet: Szellemváros**

Nem vagyok benne biztos, pontosan hanyadik háznál akadtam ki, és törtem be, természetesen teljesen szolidan és igényesen, _Alohomorá_ val, de azt hiszem, nem lehetett több tíznél, mert pont belefért az időbe a Betegség rövid részletezése. Nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy a gyerek kissé összerezzen – ismét –, így úgy döntöttem, átmenetileg minimalizálom a pálcahasználatot.

Nem kivitelezhetetlen mutatvány ez, amúgy is, bármi pici probléma merült fel, meg lehetett oldani rúnákkal vagy varázstalan módon. A ruhákon _Leperex_ és fűtőbűbáj, a szabadban táborozást meg már tökéletesítettük az elmúlt hónapok során a többiekkel, bár tény, hogy az inkább sivatagos környezet volt, mint őszi, baromi esős éghajlat. De azért ott is hideg tud ám lenni. Még ha nem is nedves.

Menni fog tehát ez az önmegtartóztatás, amíg marad a gyerek. Vagy amíg megszokja.

Hogy melyik fog hamarabb bekövetkezni, fogalmam sem volt, de Maggie nagyon az utóbbiért szurkolt. És picit én is, amikor épp bekábultam az ezüst mágiájától. Vagy amikor realizáltam magamban, hogy még mindig, alig lehet idősebb, mint az öcsém – de ki tudja, amilyen régen láttam őt is, talán még fiatalabb, magasságban viszont legalább nyertem.

Szóval… szóval.

Nem sok tapasztalatom akadt kiürült településekkel, de az a kevés se ígért sok jót, mert valami okból _üres volt_ , ugye. Ez általában hangosabb zümmögést jelentett, ami meg magasabb koncentrációjú mágiát, mintha az utolsó gyom is valami túltöltött bájital-hozzávaló lenne.

Nem vált azzá, persze, de ettől még Maggie és én is meghülyültünk kissé. A meggondolatlanság sajna adott volt.

De ez a betörés nem ennek az eredménye volt. Nem, dehogy, de az, hogy sehol sem voltak képesek egy utcatáblát felaggatni a kerítésre, esetleg csak valami jelzést, hogy mégis hol a fenében vagyunk, az eléggé kikészített, főleg, hogy közben villámgyorsan beborult, és úgy tűnt, hamarosan zuhé lesz. Nem mintha segített volna, ha túl általános a név, de legalább lett volna _valami._

– Olyan… ritkán vannak házak – pislogott ki az ablakon a gyerek, mielőtt berángatta a függönyt.

– Lehet, valami üdülőfalu. Vagy mezőgazdasággal foglalkozók laktak itt. Vagy mindkettő.

– Ez nagyon magabiztosan hangzott.

– Köszönöm. Csak lesz itt valami prospektus… térkép… akármi… – motyogtam. – Ha jól láttam, van garázs. Kizártnak tartom, hogy van benne kocsi, de azért megnéznéd?

– Ha kihalt, valamivel el kellett hagyniuk a helyet.

– Nos, lehet, hogy az a valami egy mentőautó volt.

– Egy egész családnál? – nézett rám hitetlenkedve a gyerek. – _Ennyire_ kiszámíthatatlan?

Tehetetlenül vállat vontam.

– Nos, igen, állítólag volt olyan település, amit meg egyáltalán nem érintett. Nem tudom, egy ideje csak nyomtatott hírekhez jutottam, abban meg nincsenek mostanában spekulációk. Csak tények. – Túl nagy erővel húztam ki a következő fiókot, és kis híján a lábamat találta el. Egy marék papír borult ki belőle – végre! –, ami már haladást jelentett az eddigi üresekkel szemben.

Jó volt ez a nappali. Talán jutunk valamerre.

Annak ellenére is, hogy nyilván alapjáraton nem gyakran használták a házat, nem csak mostanság.

– És nem ráér a kocsi később? – nyúlt végig a kanapén, a párnát magához ölelve.

Túl cuki volt. Ez a gyerek nem lehet fiú.

Vagy nem lehet ember. Ja, bocs, tényleg nem az. _Vérfarkas._

– Mármint ha úgyse tudjuk használni, nem? Nem fog működni.

– De hátha – ragaszkodtam hozzá, a papírok között turkálva.

 _Nem itt lesz a térkép. Próbáld meg az előszobában esetleg? –_ javasolta Maggie. Túl logikusan. – _Muhahaha_ – tette hozzá, amikor elkapta a gondolatfoszlányt is.

– És gyorsabban haladnánk, mint gyalog. A buszok is működnek néha.

– A vonat is rengeteget állt – vitatkozott még jobban a kanapéba süppedve. – És nem akarok elázni.

– Nem is esik – morogtam, ahogy feltápászkodtam. – És ne vigyorogj! – förmedtem rá, amikor elkaptam az arckifejezését a szemem sarkából. – Keress inkább valami kaját.

Ó, igen, ezt a gyomorkorgást akartam hallani. Meg a fintorát.

 _Muhahaha_ – mondtam most én.

 _Ne kínozd a gyereket_ – nyüszített Maggie, amitől rendszerint csak a fejem fájdult meg, de a fenébe is, megérte.

Kint – milyen meglepő – nem volt autó. Se a garázsban, se a ház mögött, se a ponyva alatt, a rakás fa helyett. Minek nekik fa? Közben meg csak az járt a fejemben, hogy lehet, a kettővel korábbi házba kellett volna betörni, vagy az eggyel arrébb lévőbe, mert az legalább távolabb van az úttól – de hiába, nem én vagyok a bűnözés nagymestere.

Sajnos.

Pedig jó lenne, passzolna a sztereotípiákhoz.

Mire visszaértem, a gyerek piramist épített egy halom konzervből, amit valamelyik konyhai szekrény aljában talált, és már a második chilis babot tömte magába egy kiskanállal, csak úgy, hidegen. Az egyforma fémdobozokat elnézegetve úgy tűnt, ez lesz a jövő heti kajánk. Éljen.

Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha most, ebben a pillanatban megszeretem a babot. Koldus ugye ne válogasson, és nincs szükségem újabb súlyvesztésre…

Elhúztam a számat. Ez… nem lesz könnyű. Fene gondolta volna, hogy idáig elhúzódik ez az egész küldetés, akkor pakoltam volna be nagyobb adag ételt, legalább olyan mennyiségben, hogy ne szoruljak… _erre._

Maggie szintén sziszegett a konzervekre, akár egy félresikerült kiscica, holott a szerencsétlen állatkölyök címet a gyerek birtokolta már masszív fél napja. Apropó, gyerek.

– Akkor most elnevezünk téged – ültem le én is az asztal mellé. A gyomrom szerencsére még nem jelezte az ebédidőt, ennyi mentális felkészülés még amúgy sem lett volna elég a babhoz.

Úgy meredt rám tágra nyílt szemekkel, mintha a kivégzését jelentettem volna be.

– Nézd, nem hívhatlak végig gyereknek…

– Nem vagyok gyerek!

–… vagy kölyöknek – fejeztem be.

– Te se vagy sokkal idősebb nálam – morgott rám.

– Nos, lehet, de ettől függetlenül érted a problémát, igaz? Szóval… ötletek. – Tessék. Kimondtam. Jöhet a buli.

És addig se kell konzerv chilis babot ennem. Fúj.

– Nem tudok semmit – motyogta a gyerek tele szájjal, és a világért se nézett volna vissza rám. – Nem akarsz előbb enni?

– Mit szólsz a Faolánhoz? – kerültem ki a kérdését. – Azt hiszem, az pont kis farkast jelent.

– Úgy hangzik, mintha lánynév lenne – húzta el a száját.

– Férfinév. És ír. És nagyon menőn hangzik – védtem azonnal. A Faolán volt az egyik kedvenc nevem. – Akkor… nem, a Bran semmiképp, túl _trónok harcá_ s… Finnian? Scott? Lucas?

A gyerek csak a vállát vonogatta.

– Nem tetszenek. Miért kell egyáltalán nevet kapnom?

– Miért nem akarsz nevet? – néztem rá.

Újabb vállvonás. Ez a passzív-agresszív hozzáállása kezdett egyre súlyosabb lenni.

– Problémás – válaszolt végül. – Csak problémás. Nem lehetne, hogy nem nevezel el sehogy?

 _Talán az amnéziája előtt túl sok fantasy könyvet olvasott_ – tippeltem én, mert más magyarázat erre az irtózásra nemigen akadt. A fantasykban helyeztek mindig végtelen hangsúlyt a nevekre.

– Valahogy muszáj szólítanom téged, ha már egyszer együtt utazunk – sóhajtottam. – Ha nem tetszik a gyerek, találj ki valami mást. Biztos van itt valami újság, hátha abban akad olyan, ami tetszik.

Az előszoba se segített, látszólag kifogtuk azt a házat, amit teljesen kipucoltak már. Se térkép, se újság, se semmi. Úgy döntöttem, akad még elég ház az út mentén, és inkább a konzervek elraktározására koncentrálok, valahogy azt is kell cipelni.

– Hívhatnak Eoghannak? – kiabált ki a folyosóra útitársam, aki ezek szerint csak talált valamit, ahonnan ötleteket szerezhet, és átmenetileg félrerakta az ódzkodását.

– Rosszul ejted – kiáltottam vissza. – Nincs g-betű.

– Akkor nem kell.

Visszamentem a konyhába. A fiú már a harmadik konzervvel bíbelődött, bár lényegesen lassabban, mint ahogy az első kettőt tűntette el, és egy újság fölé görnyedt.

– Azt hiszem, hagyhatsz a későbbiekre is – sóhajtottam, és elloptam előle a papírt.

Aztán meredtem a fejlécre, mert…

Mert…

 _Ekkora mákunk nem lehet_ – hüledezett Maggie, és csak egyetérteni tudtam. – _Harryék mellett nem lehet ekkora mázlink._

És ismét csak, egy örökérvényű igazság.

– Jól vagy? – lengette meg a kezét az arcom előtt nem-Eoghan, mire kis híján elejtettem a lapot ijedtemben. – Legalább fél perce bámulod. Nem leszek Kevin – pillantott rá az oldalra.

– Írországban vagyunk – vigyorodtam el végre, mire leesett. – Írországban! Ez az!

Jártam egy mini győzelmi táncot, és nem érdekelt, hogy minden érettségembe vethetett illúzióját most rombolom szét. Kit érdekel? Írország! Otthon vagyunk!

– És mi van, ha Észak-Franciaországban, és csak történetesen nagyon szereti olvasni a Mayo News-t? Különben is, Mayo? Ez nem kínai?

– Ez megyei újság. – Én meg képtelen voltam letörölni az arcomról a vigyort. Jóságos Merlin, igen, igen, igen! Végre valami jó hír!

– Mondom, valaki Észak-Franciaországban nyaralt, és elhozta a kedvenc újságját. Ezzel tömte ki a cipőjét.

– Nyaraláshoz.

– Túrázós nyaralás.

– Oké, oké – emeltem fel a kezem, és nem voltam hajlandó zavartatni magam amiatt, hogy jelenleg egy nálam úgy négy évvel fiatalabb gyerek jelenleg kis csapatunk józanabb tagja.

Bár igen, Észak-Franciaország pont a mi általános szerencsénkhez passzolt volna.

– Várj, be akarsz törni máshova is? – sápadt el.

Csak vállat vonni tudtam. – Muszáj. Ezek a konzervek nem tartanak ki örökké.

– Boszorkány vagy! – csattant fel. – Miért nem tudsz kaját varázsolni?

Megpróbáltam Hermione legmegvetőbb tekintetét az arcomra varázsolni, de a rezzenéstelen kifejezéséből ítélve ez nem túlságosan jött össze. Meg még mindig, túl vidám voltam az ilyesmihez.

– Gőzöm sincs – mondtam, azért maradva a Mione-arctaktikánál. – Hatodéves átváltoztatás-anyag volt, és amúgy is mással voltam elfoglalva.

– Tehát… béna voltál ebből a tárgyból?

– Igen – ismertem be rezzenéstelenül. – Nagyon.

– Legalább szégyellnéd vagy valami – húzta el a száját. – Így még csak nem is vicces.

– Pont ez a lényeg – értettem egyet vidoran. – Szóval, nincs több chilis bab. Hamarosan indulunk. És te cipeled majd a kaját.

* * *

Én cipeltem a kaját.

Nos, idézőjelesen, mivel egyik konzervnek se volt már súlya – ha már a tértágító bűbáj nem megy még, legalább ennyivel egyszerűsödjön a dolog, nem-Eoghan pedig a lapokat böngészte továbbra is. Egészen fellelkesült már a névkeresést illetően, bár volt egy olyan gyanúm, hogy kifejezetten azért csinálja folyamatosan, hogy felsorolhassa nekem az összes nevet, ahogy _nem_ akarja hívatni magát.

Ami a betöréseket illeti… nos, szereztem némi gyakorlatot az elmúlt időszakban, és az se volt hátrány, hogy varázstalan házakkal voltunk körülvéve, én meg pálcával felfegyverezve.

Mivel… amióta elhagytuk Regulus biztonságos házát, majdnem végig úton voltunk. Ez egy olyan laza két hónapot jelentett, nem voltam biztos benne, kicsit a kihalt környéken haladtunk, és nem én voltam az egyetlen a csapatban, aki nem tartotta számon a napokat. Az elején, mert épp más dolgunk volt, a végén meg mert épp berendezkedtünk.

De hát van ilyen.

Reménykedtem, hogy itt nem csúszik szét annyira az időérzékem holmi fantasy-szörnyek miatt, hogy gőzöm sem lesz a végére, mikor indultam el Amerikából.

Nem toppantunk be minden házba sorban, mert akkor az égvilágon nem haladunk semmit, de a nagyobbakba igen, és úgy húsz perc gyaloglás után valami sárgás, szintén elhagyatott épületnél sikerrel jártunk.

Autó ügyben is. Még idejében, egyre több lett a ház, és bár nem-Eoghan (és nem-Lorcan, nem-Finn és semmiképpsem-Kevin) továbbra sem érzett emberi szagokat, vagy hallott autót, és én se érzékeltem semmilyen mágiát a környezetén kívül, attól még lehetett ott valamit, amit csak… _elnyomott_ minden más.

A kocsi egy régi, ősöreg platós dzsip volt, amit vászonnal takartak le, és ami körülbelül félig rozsdából állt, szóval nem csoda, hogy nem vitte el senki. Mellesleg, nem automata váltós volt.

Én automata váltóson tanultam.

Ez így… eltartott egy darabig – konkrétan fél napig, sok-sok lefulladással és benzinnel, de legalább abból sikerült jót összegyűjteni a környékről –, viszont legalább abban kiegyeztünk a végén, hogy ha haladni akarunk, ráadásul majdnem az egész országon keresztül, ahhoz kell nekünk a kocsi. Még akkor is, ha maximum hatvannal tudott menni. Nos, ránézésre, nem értettem a kocsikhoz, de ez volt az egyetlen, és koldus továbbra se válogat. Még ilyen téren se.

De így is több csoda a mai napra: Írország (újabb napilappal, ír rendszámmal, térképpel megerősítve), kaja, autó. Már csak a kölyöknek kell egy név, ami nem nem-Eoghan, és minden rendben lesz. Átmenetileg.

Csak kicsit hajtottam bele kis híján a patakba.

– Azt mondtad, tudsz vezetni! – hörgött mellettem a gyerek, olyan szorosan markolva az ülését, hogy a körmei konkrétan kiszakították az anyagot. Na már most, nem éppen minőségi, bivalyerős bőrkárpiton ücsörögtünk, de az „úgy szakítja át, mint az alufóliát" effektet még én is túlzásnak éreztem.

Élesebb hallás, szaglás, úgy általánosságban minden érzék. Sokkal erősebb.

Nem tudtam sokat a vérfarkasokról, de még mindig, ez így _nem volt normális._

Napoljuk tehát a problémát. Ha én nem esek pánikba a gondolattól, hogy a nap bármelyik szakában szétcincálhat, akkor nincs semmi gond.

– Mondtam, hogy automata váltóssal tanultam – nyikorogtam vissza. Túlságosan is meg voltam még rémülve ahhoz, hogy rendes hangszínt produkáljak.

– Azt hittem, az irányításhoz a kormányt kell forgatni.

– Hát akkor próbálj meg te egyszerre váltani és az útra figyelni – morogtam.

 _Nem úgy volt, hogy a nők egyszerre több mindenre is képesek odafigyelni?_ – csiripelte Maggie, a meglepetés kedvéért ismét más pártját fogva.

 _Nem úgy volt, hogy amíg én vezetek, te csendben maradsz?_

Szóval… nem igazán haladtunk teljesen zökkenőmentesen. Ez a vacak falta a benzint, és esélyesen kimúlásra ítéltetett már a következő településnél, de…

– Azt hittem, kevésbé lesz kihalva a hely – motyogta a gyerek az ablakon kimeredve.

Nem tudom, mit várt, konkrétan a semmi közepén autókáztunk, és a kocsi volt olyan hangos, hogy alig tudjam érteni, mit mond.

– Hát, remélhetőleg ez így is marad a továbbiakban – sóhajtottam, visszaemlékezve a londoni pocsék helyzetre. Talán nem élesben kellett volna rádöbbennem, mennyire nem bírom a tömeget. Juhú.

Kezdtek hiányozni a többiek. Lehet, egészségtelen egy függőség volt, hogy másfél nap után máris „honvágyam" támadt, de a fenébe is, amennyire elegem volt belőlük így sok hónap összezárás után, annyira akartam újra biztonságban lenni. Nos, nagyjából. Ismerősök között. Nem egy furcsa vérfarkassal, akármennyire is aranyos a kölyök.

 _Srácok_ – nyüszítettem hát teljesen halkan, csakhogy perceket várhassak, amíg valaki hajlandó szóba állni velem. Harry felől már órák óta csak valami konstans idegességet éreztem, ami mindössze egyszer-kétszer csapott át irritációba, dühbe, vagy éppen… az ijedtség véletlenszerű tüskéibe. Valószínűleg harcba keveredtek. De az elmúlt héten, amióta leléptek Japánba, egyszer sem érzett olyan honvágyszerű izét, mint én most.

Ez kicsit kínos így.

 _Mi az?_ – kérdezte Seth, csak félig ingerülten.

 _Ezt abszolút nem most akarom mondani, de mindannyian nagyon-nagyon hiányoztok_ – ismertem be pofátlanul egyszerűen, és nem voltam hajlandó zavarba jönni. Miért is tettem volna? Ez egy teljesen normális reakció az emberekkel szemben, akikre konkrétan ráhagyatkoztam az elmúlt hónapokban. Átlagos. Semmi szokatlan.

Tényleg.

Seth jó sokáig nagy leleményesen csak ennyit reagált:

 _Ööö._

 _Ti is nekünk_ – csiripelte Lissel, és körülbelül egy mentális ölelésnek megfelelően rátekeredett az agyamra. – _Borzasztóan. Mikor jöttök vissza? Hozzátok majd a gyereket is?_ _ **Ebédeltél?**_

Erre meg én tudtam reagálni egy hosszan elnyújtott _Ööö-_ vel.

Mert nem, de kösz, hogy emlékeztettél, mert most korog a gyomrom, és chilis babra leszek kárhoztatva. Komolyan, mi volt azzal a hellyel, hogy két házban is teljesen egyforma konzervcsomókat tároltak?! Ez valami segélyszervezet adománya volt anno?

 _De inni ittam eleget!_ – védekeztem azonnal.

 _Rosszul játszod az éhező menekültet_ – jegyezte meg csípősen Seth. – _Tudom, hogy a környezet pont nem ezt sugallja, de ugye ez nem valami most kifejlődő táplálkozási rendellenesség nálad?_

 _Haha, valaki nagyon vicces_ – vágtam vissza. – _Fél-posztapokaliptikus környezetünk nem támogatja a rendszeres evést_ minden _napra._

 _Ez nem az_ Éhezők Viadala _, ne dramatizáld túl. Gyakrabban volt kajánk, mint nem._

 _Hah! Tudtam, hogy beleolvastál a könyvbe, tudtam!_ – vigyorogtam. Nem-Eoghan mellettem vetett rám egy aggódó pillantást, de most nem törődtem vele.

 _Merlin ments! –_ tiltakozott rögtön, de kiéreztem a zavart a hangjából, és ezt ő is észrevette. – _Csak Lissel volt rá kíváncsi! Nem tudta kinyitni a mancsával!_

 _Ne higgy neki, ezek csak kifogások_ – sutyorogta összeesküvő módjára a pálcaszellem, ami akár hatásos is lehetett volna, ha nem halljuk mind a négyen amúgy is. – _Végigolvasta az egészet. Tetszett neki. Sőt…_

 _ **Lissel, fogd be.**_

 _Sőt, sajnálta, hogy nem találtuk meg a folytatásait! –_ hadarta, mielőtt Seth utolsó kétségbeesett erőfeszítéssel bele nem fojtotta a szót.

 _Jó utat_ – kívánta nekünk kurtán, aztán kivonult a beszélgetésből; mázlijára, mert Maggie ekkor kapott röhögőgörcsöt.

Nem tudtam elfojtani egy vigyort. Sem a megkönnyebbülést, de az mellékes. Nem-Eoghan a biztonság kedvéért inkább csak az ablakon bámult ki, és még jobban magára húzta a takaróját.

Nem a tragikus körülményeinkre akarom fektetni a hangsúlyt, de fűtésünk se volt, és ha lett is volna, nem biztos, hogy be merem kapcsolni. Még a végén ránk robbant volna ez a cucc, vagy valami hasonló.

Lassabban haladtunk, mint ahogy azt valaha gondoltam, tekintve, hogy körülbelül minden nagyobb várost igyekeztünk kikerülni, bár tény, hogy ez nem mindig sikerült. Ahogy haladtunk délre, úgy fogytak a szellemvárosok, bár a kicsi falvak továbbra is üresen álltak. Az emberek próbáltak olyan helyre jutni, ahol nem maradtak egyedül, gondolom?

Amikor megálltam, már besötétedett, és hála Merlinnek az ég is kitisztult; a hold biztosított elég fényt, és azt speciel tökéletesen lehetett látni, hogy közel s távol életnek nyoma sem volt. Valahol a távolban mintha narancssárgás fénye lett volna az ég aljának – egy újabb város, működő áramellátással, amit kerületünk majd ki holnap. Remélhetőleg már Limerick az, előzőleg Ennist hagytuk el, ami két dologban erősített meg: egyrészt nem tévedtünk el, ősöreg, legalább a kocsival egyidős térképünk a maga kis útjaival remekül szuperált; másrészt iszonyú lassan haladtunk.

Nem voltam a legjobb matekból, de osztani azért tudtam annyira, hogy egyértelmű legyen: egy fél nap alatt idáig jutni kicsit kétszer-háromszor lassabb, mint ahogy kéne, még ezzel a kocsival is… Konkrétan? Ennek a szakasznak maximum négy óránkba kellett volna fájnia.

Persze, ehhez hozzájött a keringőzés, hogy a lehető legkevesebb kocsival találkozzunk, rendőrrel meg aztán pláne ne.

De tényleg… _hogyhogy ez az izé még bírja?_

Igaz, kétszer megálltunk mágiazavar miatt, nehogy végleg felrobbanjon, de utána gond nélkül újraindult.

Nem voltam benne biztos, mennyi lehet az idő, amikor megálltunk, de egyikünk se volt már abban az állapotban, hogy ilyen triviális kérdésekkel foglalkozzon, inkább félig mechanikusan dolgoztunk, mintha nem is először utaznánk együtt. Én előkapartam egy papírt, amin valamelyik korábbi megállóban már felvázoltam a szükséges rúnákat a fűtőbűbájhoz és az alapvető védelmi rendszerünkhöz, nem-Eoghan meg szó nélkül hátrapakolta az összes begyűjtött pokrócunkat a platóra, és elbogarászott négy konzervet a gyűjteményünkből.

Kétségem sem volt afelől, hogy egy nekem, három neki arányban osztjuk el.

Undorodva elhúztam a számat, amikor felém nyújtotta az elsőt, de nem volt mit tenni, a fél adag, amit leerőltettem a torkomon, bőven kevés volt sajnos.

– Kösz – motyogtam, és csak bámultam a kanalamat, mintha az megenné helyettem a babot. A levegő kezdett kellemesen meleg lenni ugyan, de a szabad ég még mindig zavaróan hatott, és mivel volt takarónk, éltem a lehetőséggel, és próbáltam valami biztonságosnak tűnő kuckót kialakítani. Védelmi vonalat. Bármit, hogy ne érezzem magam ennyire picinek.

Emlékeztem Mione spéci kék tüzére, amit néha még mindig használt, de sosem kérdeztem meg tőle, hogy csinálja, pedig most lehet, jól jött volna plusz fényforrásként. Kissé lidérces és szükségtelen, de valamennyire hangulatos.

– Jé, ez nem bab – szagolt bele a kölyök a sajátjába.

– Mi?! – kaptam fel a fejem, egyszerre minden álmosság kirepült a szememből. – Komolyan?

– Ja. Tészta… meg valami ragu? Meg kukorica.

– Cseréljünk, légyszi – nyújtottam felé rögtön a sajátomat. – Légyszi.

– De már unom a babot – vigyorgott a gyerek.

Élvezte. Meg fogom verni.

– Én meg _utálom._ Gyerünk! Légy szíves! – próbálkoztam a legbűbájosabb mosolyomat produkálni, de ehelyett csak valami vicsorgásféle lett belőle. – _Eoghan!_

– Ehetek öt konzervet? – kérdezte még mindig vigyorogva.

– A fenébe is, hatot is, csak add ide – hörögtem, feladva a civilizáltság minden látszatát.

Az úgyis túl unalmas.

 _Éljen! –_ ujjongtunk kórusban Maggie-vel, ahogy megkaparintottuk a ragus izét. Ezúttal kivételesen az én pártomat fogta, és nem a gyereket sajnálta, amiért csak chilis bab jut neki.

A tészta íztelen volt, megszívta magát lével, a hús darált és fura, a kukoricának pedig semmi értelme nem volt az egészben, de bab nem szerepelt a listán, és ebből az okból kifolyólag ennél finomabbat nem is rakhattak volna elém.

– Ez beg főzelég – újságolta tele szájjal nem-Eoghan. – Krumpli – pontosított, miután lenyelte a falatot.

– Máris benyomtad a babot, vagy… tudod, mit, ne mondd meg, az érdekelne, hogy most hirtelen miért szerepel _más_ kaja a konzervekben? És eddig esetleg miért nem tudtad kiszagolni?

– Mert csak fémes szag. Nem érzem, milyen kaja van benne – vigyorgott. – Amúgy van valami úti cél? – kérdezte kisvártatva. – Hely? Vagy csak így… utazunk egy darabig? Keresel valamit?

– Rövidebb távon Little Cheryl – válaszoltam. – Hosszabb távon… Nebraska.

– _Nebraska?!_ Mégis miért? És hogyan?

– Zsupszkulccsal – válaszoltam kurtábban a kelleténél. – És mert ott vannak a barátaim.

Többé-kevésbé egy zűrös családként.

 _Ez irtó cuki. Majd elmondom nekik is._

 _Maggie, ne merészeld._

– És ez a Little… akármi? – kérdezte habozva.

– Szintén a barátaimhoz megyünk. És könyvekért.

– _Mi van?!_

Vetettem rá egy abszolút lesújtó pillantást.

– Könyvekért – ismételtem.

– Minek nektek könyvek? – Nem-Eoghanon látszott, hogy képtelen felfogni az ötletben rejlő egyértelműséget. – Ha köröznek titeket, nem járhattok iskolába, vagy ilyesmi…

A kanalam halkan koppant a konzervdoboz alján. Kellett egy kis idő, amíg rájöttem, hogy beszéd közben valami csoda folytán kiürítettem az egészet, hidegen, úgy, ahogy volt, és most már csak a falán van némi maradék. Gyorsan eltűntettem azt is, mielőtt nekikezdtem volna rövidke magyarázatomnak, miközben kezdtem úgy érezni magam, mintha újra kilenc lennék, Jase és… Sam pedig a mi-ez korszakukat élnék, amikor tök mindegy, ki válaszol nekik, csak, ugye, _válaszoljon._

– Szükségünk van rájuk pár kutatáshoz. És nem ismerünk minden bűbájt, ami kellene, máshonnan viszont nem tudjuk megtanulni ahhoz, hogy biztonságosabbá tegyük a jelenlegi helyünket, mert gondolom tudod, milyen idegesítő folyamatosan csak menekülni a semmibe.

És igen, lehet, mocsok voltam, meg bűntudatom támadt, amikor összerezzent, de hé! Még csak másfél napja ismertük egymást.

Volt egy minimális óvatosság azért bennem is. Még ha nem is igazán tetszett.

– De ez főleg másodlagos. Nekem a barátaimmal kell mindenképp találkoznom.

Nos, majdnem másodlagos? Talán. Az Ebrithyl könyvtárát meglopni elég… merész húzás lenne, de jelenleg kellettek információk a horcruxokról, a jelenlegi történésekről, véletlenszerű mágiatavakról, szimplán mágiaelméletről (elnagyolva), Harry anyukájának kutatásáról és a „hogyan építsünk főhadiszállást" témában. Semmi tudásunk nem volt azon kívül, amit az iskolában szedtünk össze. És még csak be se tudtunk sétálni egy nagyobb varázslónegyedbe, mondjuk New Yorkban, mert túl nagy volt rá az esély, hogy kiszúrnak minket. Mert míg varázstalan körökben csúnya mellékhír voltunk a többi, aktív sorozatgyilkos mellett, addig a saját fajtánknál? Nos, legyen elég annyi, hogy Harry híres volt, százfűlé-főzet nem termett minden fán, és egyre elterjedtebbek lettek a leleplező-bűbájok.

Ez volt az egyik ok, miért nem sasszéztunk be. Én például roppantul örültem volna, ha nem pusztán gyógynövény-alapú bájitalokat tudok főzni, amit még össze is lehetett kaparni a természetből. Nagyjából.

De az információk nagy része, hogy is mondjam, nem éppen _legális_ anyag volt. Az olyan nagyobb könyvtárakban, mint az Ebrithylé, esetleg talán még a Roxfort zárolt részlege, talán akadtak olyan ősöreg kódexek, amikben említést tettek róluk, de azokat már nem nyomtatták, és nem azok voltak, amikért csak besétált az ember egy boltba. A fenébe is, az ebrithyli könyvtár negyvenöt százalékához még a kutatóknak is külön engedélyt kellett kérniük, ha hozzá akartak férni, a diákoknak meg esélyük sem volt.

Nos, már ha nem tudták megkerülni a rendszert. Miley és Sky állítólag valahogy kicselezte, legalábbis az egyetlen üzenet szerint, amit küldtek.

És látni akartam, jól vannak-e.

Annyira nevetségesnek éreztem, hogy egy halom könyv miatt utazok végig Írországon, de… a fenébe is, átkozottul stagnáltunk, és én kaptam a lehető legkisebb alkalmon is, hogy valahogy, valami módon előrébb lépjünk. Ha ezért tiltott könyveket kell szereznem az alma materemből, akkor legyen. Csúnyább dolgokat is tettem már…

És mellesleg ennek egy egyszerű vonat-komp-busz kombónak kellett volna maradnia. Nem utazásnak egy tragaccsal aprócska utakon.

Egy hideg ujj bökte meg a bokámat, mire felsikkantottam.

– Még mindig nem értem a könyves dolgot – vallotta be. – Még csak a barátosat se.

– Azt hittem, a farkasoknál van valami falka-ösztön – sóhajtottam, félretéve az üres konzervet a lehető legtávolabbi sarokba. Remélem, nem rúgom fel az éjszaka… mondjuk, miért is aggódok, túl alacsony vagyok ahhoz, hogy odáig elérjen a lábam.

– Én vérfarkas vagyok – javított ki a gyerek mogorván. – Nem pedig farkas.

– Bármit mondasz – értettem egyet fáradtan. Ahogy eldőltem az egyik plédre, akármennyire is kemény és kényelmetlen volt ez a hely, máris kezdett leragadni a szemem. – De Sky azt mondta, talált valamit. Azt írta, fontos… – motyogtam.

– És ha nem ő írta?

– Ő írta.

Az ő mágiájuk volt. Mindkettejüké.

Nem-Eoghan nem kérdezett semmit már, én meg képtelen voltam tovább éber maradni. Az álmaimat fekete bőrkötéses, ijesztő kódexek lepték el, amik lapjait a _mi_ nyelvünk írása töltötte meg, a maga hátborzongató, kacskaringós rúnáival, akárcsak a Szélrózsán, ami itt lapult a táskám mélyén, mert látszólag ezzel a hellyel még ki tudott egyezni, de a két méter távolsággal már nehezebben.

Még mindig hátborzongató volt?

Először nem tudtam, mire riadtam fel. Még ugyanúgy sötét volt, de az ég alja mintha világosodott volna. Semmi különösebben hangos zaj…

Aztán mintha kiütötték volna a mellkasomból a levegőt, és Harry egyszerűen eltűnt, mintha sosem létezett volna…

Maggie felzokogott, ő hamarabb fogta fel a jelentését annak, ahogy valami láthatatlan erő széttépte a maradék szálat, ami még a barátomhoz kötött minket, és a végén ott hagyott valami undorító csonkot…

Seth jelenléte felerősödött, ahogy automatikusan ő is próbált közelebb „jönni", hátha az enyhít valamennyit a sokkon, de nem, nem tette. Próbáltam levegőt venni, miközben alig sikerült felfognom valamit a külvilágból – Eoghan talán mintha megmozdult volna, de nem csaptam hangot, nem ébredhetett fel? Nem érdekelt, képtelen voltam most törődni vele, mert Harry és Soul…

Ők…

Aztán a kötvény helyreállt.

Csak úgy, egyetlen apró csusszanással, félig-meddig a társaink újra ott voltak velünk.

 _Harry?_ – kérdezte Seth.

Semmi válasz. Semmi felismerés, hogy hallott volna minket.

Mert Harry az előbb _meghalt._ Tisztán éreztük mind. Eltűnt ebből a világból, Soullal együtt.

És most egyszerűen visszatértek. Mintha mi sem történt volna.

A könnyeim nem akartak elapadni, és még mindig képtelen voltam normálisan levegőt venni. A frufrum undorítóan nedvesen tapadtak a homlokomra, irritálva viszkettek. Felemeltem a kezem, de végül visszaejtettem. _Még mindig remegtem._

 _ **Seth, mi történt?**_ – Nem volt erőm angolul beszélni.

 _ **Fogalmam sincs.**_

Vagy legalábbis ez volt a lényege annak a maszlagnak, amit próbált betuszkolni.

 _Harry?_ – kérdeztem még egyszer én is.

Semmi válasz. Semmi reakció, hogy érzékelte volna a választ.

Meghalt. Valami történt, belefutottak egy olyan harcba, amiből nem tudták kivágni magukat, és _meghalt._ _ **Meghalt.**_

Ekkor fakadtam ténylegesen sírva.

Aznap éjjel már egyikünk se aludt, de Harry és Soul ugyanúgy nem reagáltak semmire: nem válaszoltak, nem jelezték, hogy éreznék, amit mi érzünk, és csak a növekvő nyugtalanságot kaptuk felőlük. És ez az egyoldalú kapcsolat talán mindennél rémisztőbb volt.


	7. 6: Klasszikus hazatérések

„Nyelvmagyarázat":

szóbeli kommunikáció

 _mentális kommunikáció_

 **Riáék saját nyelvecskéje**

* * *

 **6\. fejezet: Klasszikus hazatérések**

Mondhatnám, hogy reggelre minden rendben lett, de nem.

Nem állt vissza varázslatosan – teljesen szándékos szójáték, kac-kac – a köztünk lévő kötelék egyetlen alvástól. Harrynek és Soulnak nem sikerült felvenniük velünk a kapcsolatot.

A fenébe is, még csak vissza sem tértek Japánból.

Ó, Merlinkém, mi van, ha most meg ő lett amnéziás? És Maya ott van, oké, de mi van, ha Harry nem emlékszik senkire, és mondjuk megijedt tőle, és otthagyta, vagy csak nem hajlandó vele menni? Ebből az idiótából simán kinézem, hogy megmakacsolja magát, és akkor mehetünk mind Japánba, hogy rendbe hozzuk ezt az egész katyvaszt, és…

 _Túlreagálod_ – szakította félbe Maggie a gondolatmenetemet.

 _Ebben egyetértek_ – egészítette ki Lissel.

 _Ez egy teljesen jogos aggodalom! Én se voltam normális amnéziásan!_

 _És mindenki magából indul ki, tudjuk…_

 _Maggie, egyáltalán nem segítesz._

 _Seth, te sem. Aki eddig nem szólt…_

 _…Az hallgasson továbbra is_ – fejezte be Lissel. A két pálcaszellem úgy döntött, összefognak az idegtől, ami majd szétvetette őket.

 _Ez nem egy esküvő!_ – hörögte Seth, aki nem értékelte a mutatványt.

Nos, valójában egyikünk se. És lehet, jobb lett volna az eddigi szokásos távolságtartás, hátha úgy nem marjuk szét egymás agyát, de valahogy semelyikünknek sem volt gyomra ahhoz, hogy „elszakadjon". Milyen meglepetés.

Pazar dolog ám, hogy Harry itt meghal – vagy olyasmi –, és ezzel összehozza újra a bandát.

Ez annyira… klisés.

De a lényeg persze, hogy én ugyanúgy folytattam az utam, csak közben Seth és Lissel figyelme mellett. Nem tudom, mit vártak (vártunk) el ettől, talán ha történik valami bármelyikünkkel, akkor tudni fogjuk, _miért…_ Vagy ilyesmi.

– Furcsán viselkedsz – szólalt meg mellettem nem-Eoghan, miközben elpakolta a kannát.

Ő is legalább annyira tudott tankolni, mint én – azaz sehogy. De legalább emelni fel bírta emelni addig, hogy beleöntse az általunk feltételezett megfelelő helyre az üzemanyagot, amit még az előző elhagyatott, hátborzongató benzinkútnál zsákmányoltunk, és mivel eddig nem robbant fel alattunk a tragacs, valószínűleg nem rontottuk el annyira.

És már túl voltunk az út felén. Nem sok volt hátra.

– Csak… az egyik barátom hülyeséget csinált az éjjel – morogtam, meg sem próbálva mosolyt erőltetni az arcomra.

 _Ebben egyikünk se kételkedik, hogy Potter a hibás. De a gyerek még nem tudja, hogy jelenleg három hang van a fejedben, nem igaz?_ – érdeklődött Seth.

 _És különben is, nem veszélyes beavatni abba, hogy ilyenek vagyunk? Mi van, ha elmondja valakinek?_

Lissel aggodalma teljesen alaptalan, habár megkapó volt: Merlin óta senkinél se jegyeztek fel pálcaszellemet, bár valószínűleg azért, mert vagy nem merték bevallani, vagy őrültnek nézték őket, ha megtették.

Vagy felvágós vadbaromnak.

Maggie-ék létét kissé lehetetlen volt bizonyítani átlagos embereknek. Míg tavaly én szolgáltattam a közös teret a traccspartikhoz kívülállók számára is, addig jelen pillanatban mindannyian küzdöttünk, hogy köztük és más emberek közt bármilyen kapcsolatot is teremtsünk önállóan. Ami furcsa volt, tekintve, hogy eddig nem igazán kellett erőlködnöm – cserébe meg ugye memóriaveszteség. És a nyomás. És a többi.

Megráztam a fejem, mintha ezzel a zavaró gondolatokat is kiszórhatnám belőle.

Nem túl meglepő módon nem jött be.

– És ezt te honnan tudod? – kérdezte nem-Eoghan. Csak félig gyanakodva, meglepő módon inkább pusztán kíváncsinak tűnt.

– Kaptam egy… üzenetet.

– Egy üzenetet.

– Igen – bólogattam bőszen.

– Csak nem egy bagolytól? Egy _szagtalan_ bagolytól?

A fenébe, a kis alattomos még csak kiutat se kínál.

– _Telepatikusat_ – vigyorogtam hát rá.

Pillanatnyi csend, aztán…

– Azt mondtad, nincsenek telekinetikus képességeid!

– Teleportálni nem tudok. – A vigyort meg levakarni az arcomról.

– Hazudsz – jelentette ki teljes és megingathatatlan meggyőződéssel.

– Dehogy! Tényleg nem tudok! A hoppanálásnak teljesen más a lényege.

 _Nem megyek bele az elméletbe, nem megyek bele az_ _ **abszolút**_ _hiányos elméletbe…_

 _Hajrá_ – bíztatott Seth. – _Sok sikert hozzá._

– Nem arról – ráncolta a homlokát. – A telepátiáról.

Beindítottam a kocsit – harmadik nekifutásra pedig úgy is maradt, bár a hangja mintha rosszabbodott volna tegnap óta. Mindegy, már nem sokat kell kibírnia, csak jussunk el a célig…

– Miből gondolod? – kérdeztem hangosan, ahogy kikanyarodtam az útra, olyan lendülettel, hogy kis híján árokba szaladtunk. _Reccs._ A fiú körmei újabb darabot szakítottak ki az anyósülésből az idegességtől.

– A pulzusod. A légzésed. Mind a kettő megváltozott, és kicsi lett a pupillád… _Hé!_

Az autó csikorogva állt meg, ahogy rátapostam a fékre. Rossz ötlet volt, kis híján lefejeltem a kormányt, de túlságosan is sokkolt ahhoz, hogy továbbra is az útra tudjak koncentrálni, mert…

– _Mi van?!_ Mi köze ennek a pupillámhoz?

A gyerek a vállát vonogatta.

– És más lett a szagod.

– Ó, Merlinkém, már ez is? – hörögtem. Úgy tűnt, ez a hang most már egy teljesen természetes jelenség lesz az életemben, ami igazán szomorú, mert megfájdult tőle a torkom, és úgy éreztem mellesleg magam tőle, mintha valami barbár civilizációba csöppentem volna vissza. – Akarom tudni, honnan tudsz ilyeneket?

– Nem tudom – vont vállat. – Én speciel szeretném. Néha ijesztő.

Felsóhajtottam. A kölyök csak amnéziás.

Nagyon ijesztő és hátborzongató amnéziás. De még mindig csak egy gyerek.

 _Egy vérfarkas gyerek_ – segített ki Lissel.

Seth furcsán csendes volt egy darabig.

 _Hozni fogod magaddal? –_ kérdezte végül.

 _Nem kísérletezhetsz vele!_ – csattant fel Maggie.

 _Csak kíváncsi vagyok –_ védekezett Seth. – _És ne tegyetek úgy, mintha Riának nem jutott volna eszébe._

 _Nem jutott eszembe_ – tagadtam, holott nyilvánvalóan de, egy-két kísérlet átfutott a fejemen, és ugyanazzal a lendülettel el is tűnt, amikor a gyerek még mindig összerezzent a pálca látványától. Ez pedig kissé eloltotta minden kedvemet, hogy kiderítsem, miért is létezik egy varázstalan kölyökfarkas emberfeletti készségekkel. Nem vagyok kegyetlen. Ha nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, majd… megkérdezem, amikor emlékszik, vagy ilyesmi.

– Most is – morgott. – Most is azt csinálod.

– Igen – egyeztem bele, mint „az őszinteség a legjobb politika" híve. A világ könnyebb ezzel. Az _életem_ mérföldekkel könnyebb ezzel, és ha a gyerek tényleg szó szerint kiszagolja a hazugságot, akkor meg még alternatív opció sem létezik. – A barátaimmal beszélgetek.

– Hogyan?

Újra beindítottam a kocsit, ezúttal a második próbálkozásnál már nem fulladt le, amit egy fantasztikus sikerként könyveltem el.

Mire odaérünk, rájövök, hogy kell _ténylegesen_ használni a kuplungot gyakorlatban is, nem csak elnagyolt elméletben.

– Ez bonyolult. – Ez a legrosszabb kezdés, amivel indíthatok. – Tudok beszélgetni Sethtel és Harryvel, bárhol is vagyunk. Meg persze a pálcaszellemekkel.

Kis csend, majd…

– Pálcaszellemekkel.

– Igen – értettem egyet, Maggie visított, és ha tudott volna mozogni, valószínűleg kimászott volna a zsebemből, és megölelte volna a gyereket.

– A pálcák beszélnek?

– Néhány emberrel. Senki sem szereti reklámozni, szóval nem tudjuk biztosan – vontam vállat. – És most nézd meg a térképen, hogy tudjuk kikerülni Limericket a lehető leghatékonyabban.

– De… de én még kérdeznék – vetett rám egy elárult pillantást. Nagy bociszemekkel… izé, kiskutyaszemekkel meg minden kellékkel. Próbáltam nem tudomást venni róla, nagyon igyekeztem, és ez az igyekezetem körülbelül három másodpercig tartott ki.

– Mondd – sóhajtottam.

 _Miért vagyok én ennyire gyenge?_

 _Erre inkább nem válaszolnék_ – motyogta Seth.

 _Jé, ti adásban maradtatok?_

 _Nem fogunk visszavonulni. Most nem._

Nem is akartam, idióta, de ezt nem kellett hangosan mondanom. Harry és Soul hiánya kezdett fájdalmassá válni.

Eoghan elvigyorodott, mint aki megnyert valamilyen szerencsejátékot, és az a baljós érzésem támadt, hogy innentől kezdve ezt a pillantását fegyverként fogja használni. Bármikor. Mindig.

Basszus.

– Miért nem szeretitek elmondani?

– Mert Merlin volt az egyetlen, akinek állítólag beszélt a pálcája. Azóta bárki próbálta bevallani, őrültnek nézték vagy csak ok nélkül kérkedőnek, csak azért, mert kevésbé volt tehetséges esetleg, mint Merlin, vagy szimplán mint az átlag. Szóval… gondolom, egy idő után elhallgattak.

– Ó. – Ez egy nagyon szókimondó vélemény volt. Tényleg. – És… mi van a családoddal?

Az ujjaim elfehéredtek, ahogy rászorítottam a kormányra.

– Mi lenne? – kérdeztem, a kelleténél élesebben. – Engem köröznek, nem őket.

– És miért? Miért köröznek? Mit csináltál?

– Merlinre, ne légy izgatott…

– Kicsoda Merlin?

– Tudni akarom, ezt a kérdést miért most teszed fel?

 _Túl sok szarkazmus_ – csitított Lissel. – _Kicsit visszaveszel, mert csak egy gyerek, és összeszeded magad, mert szintén csak egy gyerek?_

 _Pontosan_ – szállt be mellé Maggie. – _Szegény össze van zavarodva, és nem mer gyengének mutatkozni. Ez biztos valami vérfarkas-ösztön._

 _Egy megbízható alaknak kell látszanod ahhoz, hogy meg merje mutatni a sebezhetőbb oldalát is. Most olyan, mint egy sarokba szorított állat._

 _Lehet, azt se meri elhinni, hogy tényleg segíteni akarsz, miközben végigcibálod az országon. Vagy hogy nem dobod ki, mielőtt Amerikába mész._

 ** _Márpedig nem dobjuk ki. Befogadjuk a családba._**

 ** _Pontosan._**

Éreztem Seth rémületét – pontosan ugyanilyen érzések kavarogtak bennem is, mert ezek _összeálltak_ ellenünk, és végtelenül ijesztőek voltak. És mániákusak. Roppant mániákusak, akik mind belezúgtak az ezüst-mágiába.

– Oké, akkor az Artúr-mondakör se dereng, igaz? – motyogtam. – Rendben, azt későbbre hagyjuk. Azt hittem, a tudásod rendben van, de ezek szerint annyira mégsem. Ami a körözést illeti… megöltem pár embert.

Kettőt, ha a híreknek hinni lehetett. Egy halálfalót – és az egyik aurort menekülés közben, miután kiakadtunk Lissel kettétörése miatt.

Azt hiszem, neki a nyaka tört el. Meg a koponyája.

– És a többi barátom is. Szóval… közösen vagyunk szökött sorozatgyilkos-félék, mert megszöktünk a letartóztatás elől még ráadásként. A családom… az anyukám és a kisöcsém mindketten Manhattanben laknak. Jase majdnem annyi idős lehet, mint te.

Volt egy húgom. Egy idegesítő, irritáló, fantasztikus húgom is. De ő már meghalt, majdnem egy éve, és én nem engedhettem meg, hogy _újra_ elengedjem magam. Szóval ezt a részét inkább nem emlegettem fel.

– Ez… – kezdte volna nem-Eoghan, azután elhallgatott.

És én is. Bárhogy is akart reagálni, esélytelen volt, hogy valaha megtudjam, mert ebben a pillanatban a szembejövő sávban elhajtott mellettünk egy kocsi.

Egész úton olyan pici utakon jöttünk, hogy nem létezett forgalom, és erre most itt volt egy kocsi, mi meg pánikba estünk, hogy léteznek mások is rajtunk kívül, akik talán még használják a járművüket.

– Megnézem a térképet – húzta ki a kesztyűtartóból a gyerek a papírt.

– Oké – értettem egyet, és a legelső elágazásnál letértem egy jóval keskenyebb és kátyúsabb útra. – Benne vagyok.

Túl közel értünk Limerickhez.

* * *

Persze egy ősöreg tragaccsal, ami legalább óránként egyszer leáll, nem feltétlenül keltettünk volna feltűnést, de jobb óvatosnak lenni, nem igaz? Gondoltam én, és Eoghan egyetértett velem, ahogy végigdöcögtünk egy úton, közel se abban az ívben és olyan távol Limericktől, ahogy az kényelmes lett volna, de a rohadt folyó nem hagyott túlságosan sok választási lehetőséget.

És a rohadt híd se.

Fél órát töltöttem azzal, amíg meggyőztem magam, millió félelmetesebb dolog van ám a világban egy tetves híd helyett, és én találkoztam egy részükkel, szóval nem kéne majdnem sírnom a hisztériától.

Utána az volt, hogy én csukott szemmel nyomtam nagyon lassan a gázt, Eoghan pedig átnyúlva kormányozott. Próbáltam azt elképzelni, hogy csak egy hülye kihívást csinálunk egy mező közepén, de így is nagy volt a kísértés, hogy a gázra tapossak fék helyett, hogy minél hamarabb letakarodjunk innen, bármi áron és bárhogy.

Lejutva újabb fél óra, amíg találtam egy tésztás-ragus konzervet, és valahogy befaltam a stressz hatására, nem pedig kihánytam azt is, amit tegnap ettem. De máskülönben nem nagyon akadt incidens. A pici pánikrohamon kívül, persze. De az még a híd közepe táján volt.

Szóval, igyekeztünk nem létezni, bár nem volt könnyű. A negyedik szembejövő kocsi látványára viszont már egyikünk se pánikolt túlzottan, így némi fejlődést mindenki elkönyvelhetett magának.

Undorítóan lassan haladtunk, az üzemanyag fogyott, de délre már félúton voltunk Limerick és Killarney között, ami azt jelentette, hogy estére már esetleg az Ebrithyl közelébe tudunk jutni.

Még akár el is érhetjük. Nagyjából. De legalább a környék kezdett tényleg ismerős lenni a gyerekkori kirándulásokból, ahogy közeledtünk, és picit mertem reménykedni.

Seth és Lissel persze maradtak. Harryékkel kapcsolatban semmi változás nem volt. Mi pedig sokkal korábban értünk Little Cheryl és az Ebrithyl közelébe, mint gondoltam volna. Épp csak szürkült. Amikor végre átértünk a Launén – újabb híd – kis híján sírva fakadtam a megkönnyebbüléstől, mert igen! Ez az! Nincs több megrázkódtatás, idegbaj, satöbbi. Eoghan nagyon tapintatosan a hátam mögött piszkált csak, mintha egy érdekes kísérleti nyúl lennék, akin kipróbálhatja, hány döfés után vadul meg és rágja szét a botot. De legalább nem nevetett ki, mint Jase és Sam csinálták mindig, ami egy jó dolog volt, mert azt a látszatot keltette, hogy képes valami tapintatfélére.

Én pedig továbbra is rettegtem a hidaktól. És kicsit sem kevésbé.

Azután jött az a rész, ahol már akár vakon is navigálni tudtam volna, és hamarosan lefulladt a kocsi is. Már meg se próbáltam újraindítani, csak hagytam az egészet, ellesz ez itt ezen az útnak csúfolt ösvényen…

– Oké – csaptam össze a kezem. – Két verzió van: gyalogolunk körülbelül két órát így sötétben a kilátóig, és ott alszunk, vagy maradunk itt, és hajnalban indulunk. Melyiket szeretnéd? – fordultam felé.

A döbbent képéért már megérte megkérdeznem.

– Ez nem valami fontos dolog? Miért én döntök?

Vállat vontam.

– Ma éjszaka vagy holnap délelőtt, egyik se számít igazán. Szóval amelyik kényelmesebb neked.

– De miért dönthetek?

– Mert velem utazol? – Tényleg nem értettem, mire akar kilyukadni, így végül csak leráztam magamról a problémát. – Na? Melyik tetszik jobban?

Teljesen türelmesen vártam, hogy összeszedje magát.

– Maradjunk – jelentette ki halkan.

Nem tehettem róla, muszáj volt összeborzolnom a haját. Olyan képet vágott, mintha duzzogna, és ezt nem engedhettem meg, mert egyszerűen túl… kölyökkutya volt.

– Hé! – tolta el a kezem. – Ne csináld!

Csak vigyorogtam, és nekiláttam kirámolni a pokrócokat a platóra. Fűtés, konzervek, és a harmadik meg egyben utolsó éjszaka is a szabadban.

Juhú. Kezdett szagom lenni valószínűleg. Tudtam, hogy le kéne zuhanyoznom abban az üres házban, hiába volt jeges a víz…

A következő pillanatban egy sötét árny csapott le a magasból, és kis híján feldöntött, olyan lendülettel érkezett a vállamra. És ugyanezzel a lendülettel bele is csípett a fülembe.

Bár ez utóbbi nem igazán számított, ugyanis épp azzal voltam elfoglalva, hogy ne visítsak fel olyan hangosan, hogy a szomszéd faluban is hallják, és ne dőljek fel.

– Lasty! – csattantam fel. – Mit művelsz?!

Lasty csak hozzádörzsölte a fejét az arcomhoz, mintha ezzel megbékíthetne (sikerült neki), utána pedig vidáman huhogva tollászkodni kezdett.

Valami olyasmire utalt, hogy hülye vagyok, és talán esetleg még hiányozhattam is. Legalábbis ennyi szándékot ki tudtam venni belőle, ami még mindig hátborzongató egy képességnek tűnt, de legyen. De akkor is, így letámadni… miért nem tud néha picit szelídebb lenni? Mint Hedvig? Harry baglya bezzeg sosem próbálta megölni a gazdáját, itt meg az a csoda, hogy még nem cakkos a fülem a csipegetésétől.

Persze ezt sosem mondhattam meg Lastynek. Ahhoz túlságosan is érzékeny lelke volt szegényemnek, és sosem bocsátotta volna meg nekem ezt a húzásomat. Mármint hogy legyen olyan, mint Hedvig. Még ha csak egy kicsit.

Így hát maradtam az alternatívánál, és megdörzsöltem a nyakánál, amitől csak tovább törleszkedett, és ha macska lett volna, most valószínűleg fülsiketítően dorombolt volna.

– Te is hiányoztál, kislány – vigyorogtam. Na, mindegy, ha nem szelíd, az én baglyom. – Eoghan, ő itt Lasty – mutattam be a gyereknek. – Lasty, ő itt a kölyökvérfarkas. Legyetek kedvesek egymással – csiripeltem vidáman. Lasty nem értékelte az új társunkat, és tüntetően elfordult, nem törődve azzal, hogy Eoghan még mindig vicsorított valamennyire a hirtelen érkezett „veszély" miatt.

– Mondtam, hogy nem leszek Eoghan – morogta, ahogy lassan összeszedte magát.

– Igen, persze – legyintettem vidáman. – Na, kislány, minden rendben volt az úton? Nem kaptak el?

Lasty igenlően huhogott.

– Ne mondd, hogy érted a madarak nyelvét…

– Én egy kiba… _átkozott_ Disney hercegnő vagyok – jelentettem be.

Gyerek előtt nem beszélünk csúnyán.

– Az a rajzfilmgyártó akármi, ugye?

– Olyasmi – egyeztem bele, és elhatároztam, hogy amint találunk egy működő tévét és DVD-lejátszót, megnézetek vele pár klasszikust, mert ez így nem állapot, hogy nem tudok poénkodni. És nem érdekel, hogy fiú. Ez olyan lenne, mintha a lányok nem nézhetnének akciófilmeket.

(Sajnos a működő tévé valószínűsége igencsak alacsony volt manapság, és az egész városkánkban nem akadt egy sem, ami ne égett volna ki két perccel a bekapcsolásuk után. De a remény hal meg utoljára, ugyebár.)

– Szóval tudsz beszélni a madarakkal.

– Az túlzás, de megértjük egymást. Azért nem nevezném beszédnek – vonogattam a vállam.

– Nem mindegy? Ez _menő_ – vigyorodott el, ami miatt újfent megdöbbentem, és nem azért, mert ritkán csinálta. Csupán… furcsa volt ilyen izgatottnak látni. – Szóval így csak baglyokkal? Vagy bármilyen madarakkal? Eddig miért nem láttam őket? Nem jönnek a közeledbe?

– Öhm. – Ne jöjj zavarba ennyitől, ne jöjj zavarba… – Nézd azt a fát – böktem egy véletlen irányba, amit jónak éreztem. – Az a csapat egy ideje követ minket. Csak már nem veszek róluk tudomást, ők meg elvannak magukkal, ha épp nincs nálam nekik való kaja.

Isteni szerencse, hogy nem hoztunk magunkkal szotyit. Disney mese helyett Hitchcock-filmben lennénk.

A kis mániákus dögök.

És ha folyamatosan figyelném a csapatnyi madarat, akik néha hozzánk csapódtak az út során egy-egy rövid szakaszra, már rég megőrültem volna a paranoiától.

– Na, keressünk valami krumplit. Szerinted van? – tereltem a témát fogyatkozó konzervrengetegünkre. – Mondjuk, biztos főzelékként, de hátha. Ha bab, akkor a tiéd.

Nem-Eoghanon látszott, hogy még kérdezne, én pedig felkészültem rá, hogy a madarak túl érdekesnek bizonyultak ahhoz, hogy leszálljon alvás előtt a témáról.

Valóban. De legalább kényes kérdés nem jött fel.

* * *

Hajnalban egy ismerős huhogás keltett.

Először nem tudtam hova tenni, mert Eoghan véletlenszerű nyüszítéséhez még csak-csak hozzászoktam, de huhogni még nem huhogott. Aztán leesett, hogy célnál vagyunk, a hajnali harmat ezúttal nem teljesen sikertelenül küzdött a bűbájokkal, és Lasty már a pirkadat első jelére kelni akart.

Meg kelteni.

Csak Lissel és Maggie volt fent, Seth valószínűleg kibukott a tegnapi miatt, és végre sikerült neki is bealudnia. Az se segített, hogy elméletileg hat-hét órával korábban voltak, mint mi, ráadásul egyikünk se aludt normálisan több, mint egy napja. (Az volt a csoda, hogy nem hajtottam árokba útközben, de a hidak miatti stressz nevetségesen hosszan hatásosnak bizonyult.)

Hülye Harry. Hülye, meggondolatlan Harry. Mi a fenét csinált?!

De nyugalom. Majd megkapja a magáét, _amikor_ visszajön.

Alig voltam működő állapotban, amikor lerántottam Eoghanról a plédjét, és akkor se lett jobb, amikor elindultunk végre. Egyenesen a hegy irányába. Majdnem. Egy vadcsapáson.

 _Ez nem meggondolatlan kicsit?_

 _Ó, nyugi Lissel, itt tévedtem el kilencévesen –_ vigyorogtam álmosan. – _Nos, majdnem itt, úgy két mérfölddel arrébb? De a kilátó errefelé van. És minden rohadt ösvény előbb-utóbb a pataknál köt ki, onnan meg egyszerű felfelé megtalálni az utat._

 _Ez még mindig elég elrugaszkodott következtetésnek tűnik_ – motyogta.

Tudtam, hogy az első dolog, amit el fog mondani Sethnek, ha az felébred, az én nem létező túrázós képességeim lesznek, és hogy miért nem tudok rendesen tervezni.

Kikérem magamnak, én tudok. Nagyon.

Csak… nem feltétlenül túlzottan részletekbe menően és per vagy most.

Két óra gyaloglás után már egészen ismerős lett a táj, már amennyire egy erdő közepe ismerős tud lenni, de a tereptárgyakat sikerült belőnöm, és körülbelül fél órára voltunk a kilátótól. Az iskolához tartozó birtok határán még úgy-ahogy érezhetőek voltak a bűbájok maradványainak egy része, amit felemésztett a tömény mágia, bármennyire is ironikusan hangzik ez. Kicsit olyan volt, mintha üvegszilánkok karcolták volna az arcomat, ahogy áthaladtunk rajta, de kárt nem okoztak, és semmi sem moccant, így nagyjából biztos voltam abban, hogy nem jeleztek be. Ami egy igazán jó dolog, bár tény, hogy nem igazán biztonságos.

Gondolom, csak az iskola környékén újították meg, a régi birtokvonalon nem igazán.

A kilátó kicsit sem változott a két év alatt, ugyanaz a kissé korhadt, fából épült torony volt, az alsó szintje monogramokkal telekarcolva, színezve, esetleg égetve – a kreatívabb diákok kis, faragványszerű mintákat is bűvöltek a fába, vagy épp annak a professzornak a nevét, akit szeretnének felakasztva látni. Illusztrációval. Mert úgy szép. A környék legmagasabb pontjára épült, ami nem mond sokat, mert a „környék" mindössze a sulit és esetleg a falut érintette, azon kívül meg tucatnyi magasabb hegy is akadt. De azért szépen be lehetett látni a völgyet, ami nem igazán létezett a térképeken egészen addig, amíg el nem kezdődött a varázsvilág lebukása április környékén. Vagy ha nagyon pontos akarok lenni, nem vettek róla tudomást az emberek.

Hát, ez most már változott. Eoghan szaglászásából ítélve nem volt teljesen elhagyatott, annak ellenére, hogy nyilván kívül esett az új határon, és nem igazán az a kiránduló-szezon volt.

– Tegnap jártak erre – mondta. – Azt hiszem? És gyakran. Ketten. Néha más is, de ez a kettő szag a legerősebb.

– Köszi – mosolyogtam rá, és elkezdtem terelni a sziklák felé, a kilátó tisztásának túlsó végére. Az nagyjából takarásban volt, és az iskolába vezető ösvénnyel átellenben, szóval nem gyakran érkezett afelől senki. És mint a környék kevés nyugis helyeinek egyikeként még padok is voltak. Korhadtak, feketék és nedvesek, de pad és asztal, és most többet nem is kívánhattam. – Tudnál szólni, ha bárki jön?

Eoghan bólintott.

– Oké. Jönnek.

– _Mi?_

– Mondom, jönnek. Ketten. Még egész távol vannak, de…

Lasty huhogása szakította félbe, aki levetette magát a közeli ágról, és arra szárnyalt, amerre Eoghan is fordult.

– Ó – mondtam.

– Mi ó?

– Nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen korán találkozunk, de… hát oké – egyeztem bele, mert Lasty más miatt nem izgulhat ennyire. Pláne nem hívná fel ránk a figyelmet. – Gyere – pattantam fel. – Ők a barátaim lesznek.

Nem éreztem még a mágiájukat, de hát az egész környék furcsán zagyva volt, mint bárhol máshol, és volt egy határ, amin túl már minden összemosódott. Mindig.

– Várj – ragadta meg a karom. – Én… mehetek veled? Amerikába?

Egy pillanatra értetlenül néztem rá.

– Nem akarsz? – kérdeztem végül. – Nem kérdeztem meg, de azt hiszem, egy másik kontinens biztonságosabb lenne. Persze maradhatsz, ha szeretnél – jelentettem ki. – Sky és Miley biztosan segíteni fog neked, és ez egy elég összetartó közösség, nem hiszem, hogy megtalálnának egy darabig…

– Akarok – szakított félbe hevesen. Ami jó volt, mert kezdtem kifogyni az alternatív ötletekből. – Én szeretnék veled menni.

– Hát, örülök, hogy ezt megbeszéltük – sóhajtottam megkönnyebbülten.

Oké, bevallom, nem szívesen hagytam volna magára a gyereket, miután végigráncigáltam a fél országon. Nem akadtak üldözőink, de ettől függetlenül ki tudja, mit találnak ki ahhoz, hogy lenyomozzák? Elég ügyesen nyomon követték, amikor mugli… varázstalan módszerekkel utazott. Előbb-utóbb azt is kitalálják, hogy próbálják nyomon követni a hoppanálást.

Mondjuk, ettől függetlenül jelenleg ugye bárhol lehetünk a világon, nem csoda, hogy nem találtak meg. De akkor is. Nem szívesen hagytam magára.

Sky és Miley ebben a pillanatban értek fel, két táskát cipelve, enyhe túlzással, mert valószínűleg az is pehelykönnyűre volt bájolva, ahogy lóbálták. Ahogy megpillantottak, szinte egyszerre torpantak meg, és egy másodpercig én se tudtam mozdulni, mert… megváltoztak tél óta. Nem nagyon, de voltak apróságok: a nyúzott arc, a karikák a szem alatt, és Sky mintha még soványabb lett volna, mint a múltkor, már-már egy csontvázat idézett. Még Miley hasonlított jobban önmagára, bár először szinte fel sem ismertem az abszolút rövidre nyírt hajával.

Mindketten iszonyú fáradtnak tűntek.

Utána pedig megtört a varázs, és én körülbelül nekik rontottam, hogy megölelhessem őket. Mégis, kis híján ők voltak azok, akik feldöntöttek.

– Te jó ég, büdös vagy – motyogta Miley, de azért nem bontakozott ki morbid, csoportos ölelésünkből. – És szörnyen festesz. Majdnem olyan sovány vagy, mint Sky, márpedig ő volt eddig a legdurvább közülünk.

– Fogd be – vágta rá Sky. – Stressz és gyors anyagcsere még mindig nem jó kombó.

– Nagyon hiányoztatok – reagáltam hát én.

– _Te most bőgsz?!_

– Merlinre, nem, csak valami belement a szemembe…

– Ez a kifogás évtizedek óta nem működik.

– Pofa be, Miley…

Mire végre eljutottunk odáig, hogy el is merjük engedni egymást, Eoghan is közelebb merészkedett.

– Ó, most már kóbor kölyköket is összeszedtek? – érdeklődött Miley vidáman. – Ez nagyon édes.

Eoghan csak rávicsorgott, holott én is kölyöknek neveztem még néha.

– Okééé – nyújtotta el a szót Sky. – Szó szerint kölyök?

– Igen – egyeztem bele. – Varázstalan vérfarkas kölyök, Holyheadben találkoztunk, szintén bajban van, velem utazik.

– Ha a „bajban van" részt arra érted, hogy köröznek mindkettőtöket… – kezdte bizonytalanul Miley. – Akkor… mennyire tudtátok lerázni őket?

Jogos kérdés. Teljesen jogos aggodalom.

– Holyheadnél hoppanáltam – ismertem be. – Mayo mellett érkeztünk az óceánba.

Néma csend. Egészen kezdtem megszokni az általánosan hosszú reakcióidőket mindenkitől.

Sky sajnálkozva veregette meg a fejem.

– Te tényleg nem vagy normális.

– Igyekszem – húztam ki magam. – Miley, ne robbanj.

– Nem akartam – hörögte, elég látványosan leeresztve. – Mégis mi késztetett arra, hogy ekkora baromságot csinálj? A bolygó kétharmada víz, mi van, ha egy óceán _közepébe_ érkezel?

– Körbevettek minket – védekeztem zavartan. – Nem igazán volt más választásom…

– _Egy hete minden nap feljövünk ide, amióta megkaptuk a leveled. Mi lett volna, ha Kínában kötsz ki? –_ akadt ki végérvényesen Miley, amitől úgy hangzott, mint egy megbuggyant boa, sziszegéssel meg minden egyébbel.

– Öhm… zsupszkulcs Amerikába, és küldtem volna üzenetet Bibével, hogy elszúrtam? – próbáltam hátrálni észrevétlenül.

– Nem elég jó, Matthews – roppantott egyet az öklén fenyegetően Miley.

Ezekben a pillanatokban nem átallott állandóan emlékeztetni minket, hogy ja, ő a legerősebb és legizmosabb közülünk, és nem hobbi-szinten aikidózik.

A fenébe. Boszorkány vagy, mi lenne, ha pálcával fenyegetnél?

– Ráér később is elmesélni a sztorit – lépett közbe Sky békítően. Félig békítően, mert azért ő is tartotta a kartávolságot Mileytól. – És gondolom, inkább csak egyszer mondanád el a részleteket, ha Hermione, Ron vagy az új lány kíváncsi rá.

– Igen, persze… Várj, **mi?!**

Sky felvont szemöldökkel meredt rám.

– Ugye te sem gondoltad azt, hogy eljössz az infókért, aztán itt hagysz minket?

Eoghan mögöttem halkan felvihogott. Vetettem rá egy gyilkos pillantást, mert ennél azért több passzivitást vártam tőle, azután igyekeztem kivágni magam a helyzetből:

– De? – Ami azt illeti, nem remekeltem.

Sky és Miley arca legalábbis ezt adta tudtul, ha a kissé megbicsakló hangom jelentőségéről nem is voltam hajlandó tudomást venni.

– Veled megyünk – közölte Miley. – Megmondtam, nem? Ezúttal nem fogunk a suliban kuksolni.

– De…

– Nincs semmi de – vágott a szavamba Sky. – Nem hagyjuk, hogy egyedül csináljatok megint mindent.

– Tudod, amikor elszöktetek az iskolából, kihallgattak minket – vette vissza a szót Miley. – Megfigyelés alatt voltunk valószínűleg jó sokáig. Talán szeptembertől annyira nem, tekintve, hogy végig itt voltunk, de azért eléggé… irritáló volt a dolog. Itt és most tuti nincs semmi gond – tette hozzá védekezve. – De itt a suli környékén szerencsére elég nehéz nyomon követni bárkit, és a bejegyzett animágusok között sincs olyan állat, aki ne keltene feltűnést a vadonban, ha túl közel jön, szóval elvoltunk. Igyekeztünk minden nap kijárni legalább egy kicsit. A baglyokat viszont egy darabig elfogták. Szerencse, hogy Lasty megvárta, amíg kijutunk, és csak úgy adta át a leveledet. Nagyon okos bagoly. Soha többet nem vadászunk rá.

Lasty egyetértően huhogott a kilátó korlátjáról.

– Igazából csak megvártuk, amíg megunták, szóval szerencse, hogy most jött a leveled – folytatta Sky –, nem pedig egy hónappal korábban. Valószínűleg jobban figyeltek volna a dolgokra. És az is segít, hogy a régi birtokhatáron nem újították meg a bűbájokat. Mellesleg még mindig nem próbáltak megtámadni minket.

– Ez mind szép és jó, de ha már nem is gyanúsítanak, csak alkalmi megfigyeléssel, de az nem feltűnő, hogy suliidőben lógtok?

– Szombat van – nézett rám szánakozva Miley.

– Oké, de még mindig ott van, hogy miért akartok…

– A szüleim meghaltak – vágott a szavamba Sky, és egyszerre minden érvem a torkomon akadt. – Varázstalanok voltak, és… elkapták a Betegséget. Mielőtt pedig PTSD-nek írnád le a döntésemet, vagy hasonlónak, Mileyval már lefutottam ezt a kört.

– Én… oké – egyeztem bele elhalóan.

Mi a… Képtelen voltam bármi értelmeset hozzáfűzni, de annyi eszem volt, hogy nem mondtam, hogy sajnálom – Sky nem értékelte volna, és én se éreztem alkalmasnak. Mert sajnálni sajnáltam, ahogy ő is a húgomat, és végeredmény szempontjából egyikünk se tehetett semmit, csak… nézhette.

A sajnálom más esetben jó lett volna. Most nem.

– Miért nem írtad meg? – kérdeztem végül, és a félig megkönnyebbült tekintete elég volt.

– Nem akartam az egyetlen levélben, amit küldünk, rád zúdítani az egészet – mondta. – Ne aggódj. Jól vagyok. Nem teljesen… de egy egész nyaram volt elfogadni a dolgot, szóval valamennyire összeszedtem már magam. De mint mondtam, nem hagyom, hogy egyedül bohóckodj. Főleg nem ezzel a horcrux-témával.

(Hát igen, lehet, nem kellett volna megírni, de a fenébe is, Ebrithyli Könyvtár! Mint a világ egyik legnagyobb könyvtára. Mint egy végtelen információforrás, ha van annyira kreatív a diák, hogy betörjön a nem iskolai részlegre.)

– Értem.

Meglepő módon tényleg értettem.

– És te? – fordultam Miley felé.

Ő csak vállat vont.

– Ugyan, hogy aztán ketten együtt lépjetek le? Ki van zárva. Nincs „de", Ria.

– Oké – bólintottam. Nem erről volt szó, de legyen. Ez ilyen epikus, barátság meg varázslat meg minden. Drámával. Sok-sok drámával.

Ennek így abszolút semmi értelme nincs.

 _Valóban_ – értett egyet Maggie. – _Abszolút nincs._

 _–_ Akkor a zsákmányt is helyben intézzük el – nyújtózott Miley. – Tehát? Mivel megyünk? Zsupszkulccsal, gondolom, de a rend kedvéért tisztázzuk, nem érek koszos cuccokhoz.

Feltűrtem a dzsekim ujját, és szó nélkül előre nyújtottam a csuklómat, rajta a zsupszkulccsal.

– Ígérem, nem a szemétből turkáltam ki a bőrt. Eoghan, ne maradj le – pillantottam rá a vállam felett. – Pá, Lasty!

A baglyom azonban már rég elrugaszkodott, és különösebb búcsúzkodás nélkül észak felé vette az irányt.

Ezek szerint ő se számított több további vitára, és el kellett ismernem, nekem sincs túl sok érvem. Mert ha például Maya részt vehet benne, holott nem érinti közvetlenül a dolog, akkor ők miért ne?

És Sky és Miley rohadt sok segítség. Mindig. Mindenkor. És a barátaim.

És _nekem_ szükségem volt rájuk, akármilyen önző dolog is volt ez. Skyt pedig a világért se hagytam volna itt ezek után.

Különben is, a nyomor szereti a társaságot. És ezt a gondolatot most ezzel a lendülettel felejtsük is el.

* * *

Teljesen biztonsági okokból érkeztünk a város szélére.

Eoghan szinte azonnal ki is dobta a taccsot, Bibe meg ugyanezzel a lendülettel vijjogva lecsapott rám, bár első körben inkább csak ingerülten a hajamba kapott bele, miután nem emeltem elég gyorsan a karomat, hogy leszálljon rá. Hogy honnan tudta, mikor érkezünk, vagy csak minden álló nap az érkezési pontnál szobrozott, erre a pillanatra várva, nem tudom, mindenesetre a karmai lazán átlyukasztották a dzsekim vastag anyagát, és csak az óvatoskodása miatt nem a karomat.

Ugyanolyan lelkes volt, mint Lasty, feleannyira óvatos, és kevésbé tsundere*, bár kezdte átvenni némelyik személyiségjegyét. Ez nagyon vicces lehetett volna, amennyiben távolról szemlélhetem őket. Mivel én voltam az alanya, ez annyira nem volt szerencsés fordulat.

Épp csak pirkadt – ismét –, ami kissé kibillentett ugyan a komfortzónámból, de nem annyira, mint Mileyékat.

– Mégis hol táboroztatok le? – kérdezte szétnézve Sky. Miley még szintén ott görnyedt a poros út szélén Eoghan mellett, és ő is próbálta összeszedni magát.

– Üdv Nebraskában – intettem körbe vidáman. Rohadt hideg volt, fagyott az éjszaka folyamán, legalábbis a ropogós fűből ítélve. Sky dideregve húzta össze magát.

– Basszameg, Kanadában nyaraltok? – sziszegte.

– Nem, az USA-ban – csicseregtem vidáman, miután engem fűtött a dzseki. – Nem vagyunk messze, gyertek. A ház melegebb.

– Ez szintén ilyen lehagyatott város, igaz? – szedte össze magát Miley, és teljesen barátságosan próbálta felsegíteni Eoghant is.

Eoghan nem értékelte. Még rá is morgott, mire majdnem ellenállhatatlan késztetést éreztem, hogy rácsapjak az orrára, ami zavarba ejtő volt. De Eoghan nem egy kiskutya, emlékezettem magam, hiába is viselkedik úgy…

– Mekkora ez a település? – kérdezte Sky, miközben szemlélődve körbenézett. – Nem tűnik aprónak…

– Nem az. Hermione olyan öt-hatszáz fősre tippelte. A legközelebbi városok szintén kihaltak, és legalább húsz kilométer választ el tőlük, kocsit pedig még nem láttunk.

Még az én ujjaim is lefagytak, mire elértük a város túlsó végét, pedig nem igazán volt egy nagy gyaloglás, mindössze tizenöt perc, Bibe is inkább vadászni indult, mintsem a karomon cipeltette magát,és szerencsére már az utcákat se számoltam el, mint az elején párszor. Nem tudtam, ez az állam jellegzetessége, vagy Amerikában az összes kisvárosban teljesen párhuzamos utcákon egyforma házak állnak, mintha csak valami védelmi funkció lenne az ellenség összezavarására, de akárhányszor szembesültem vele, kirázott tőle a hideg. Eoghan a ballomon lépkedett szorosan, Miley és Sky a másik oldalt. Látszólag a vérfarkast megnyugtatta, hogy távolabb lehet tőlük, de még mindig feszült volt, szinte mint amikor először találkoztunk. Nem tetszett. A harmadik napra mintha kezdett volna lenyugodni, most elölről kezdődhet az egész nyugtatás…

Francba.

 _Felkeltem Sethet_ – közölte Lissel, és láttam a szemén keresztül, ahogy az ágy feletti polcról vetődésre készülődik. – _Három… kettő… egy… JUHÚÚÚ!_

Seth kiáltására szinte összerezzentem. Mintha idáig hallatszott volna.

Mire benyitottam a házba – jellegtelen, fehér egyszintes épület, mint az itteniek nagy része, furán törékeny szerkezettel, tényleg, mintha papírból lenne, de legalább a meleget benntartotta –, addigra ő a konyhában matatott, Ron épp a fürdőből kászálódott elő – visszaért, épségben, _miért nem mondta senki_ –, Hermione pedig félúton leragadt a kanapén, egy pokrócba csavarodva, és félig kinyílt szemekkel pislogott ránk.

Aztán ismét csak pislogott.

– Ó – mondta végül.

Ettől függetlenül még mindig csak félig volt ébren, tőle szokatlanul. Általában ő volt a legaktívabb, és körülbelül minden reggel ő vert ki mindenkit az ágyból, a produktivitás szellemében.

– Hali! – integetett vidáman Miley. – Remélem, nem gond, hogy beugrottunk. Hoztunk cserébe könyveket. És hosszú távon is maradunk.

Seth a konyhából nézett ki, imádott zöldteájával.

 _Mi? Erről nem volt szó. Erről_ _ **nem is szóltál.**_

 ** _Nos, te sem, hogy Ron visszaért_** – csörtettem felé. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Eoghan szíve szerint követne, mint egy elveszett kiskacsa, de épp túl sokan voltak, és ő pedig az ajtóban ragadt.

Megsajnáltam, mert az én felelősségem volt, ha én cibáltam át egy óceánon, de jelenleg az egyetlen létező kötelékünk megerősítése valahogy elsőbbséget élvezett, így csak bátorítóan rámosolyogtam.

 ** _Mert akkor történt, amikor te már aludtál. Utána pedig én aludtam._**

 ** _Jó kifogás_** – fejeltem le a mellkasát, remélhetőleg akkora erővel, hogy az azért fájjon, miközben átöleltem, de csak annyit értem el, hogy kis híján a fejemre öntötte a teáját. És csak félig ügyetlenségből.

És igen, Harry és Soul hiánya csak rohadtul érezhetőbb lett ezzel, de valamennyire segített is egyben. Remegve fújtam ki a levegőt, miközben igyekeztem nem elsírni magam.

– Lemaradtunk valamiről? – hallottam Sky hangját.

– Mióta vagyunk pokémon-játékban? – így Miley, aki valószínűleg a Seth vállán ücsörgő Lisselt szúrta ki. Természetesen.

Tudtam, az előbbi mire utal, de nem voltam hajlandó elengedni.

– Igen – felelte szárazon Hermione. – Harry megölette magát. Azután nem halt meg, ellenben ők ketten nem tudnak kommunikálni vele.

– Ó.

– Ó bizony. Az a két idióta pedig még mindig Japánban van – sziszegte Hermione. – Azonnal vissza kellett volna jönniük, nem várniuk másfél napot…

– Nyugi – mondtuk reflexszerűen egyszerre hárman is. – Vissza fognak érni – egészítette ki Ron még, ahogy leült mellé a kanapéra.

– Életben van – tette hozzá Seth is, miközben én végre hajlandó voltam elengedni és hátrálni valamennyire, hogy szembeforduljak a gyülekezettel. Lissel egy sima ugrással az én vállamon landolt egy gyors köszönésre, akár egy pikkelyes macska, majd a földre ugrott, és a fiúk szobája felé battyogott.

– Hát, ez marha jó hír – morogta Sky. – Szóval… most már tudni akarom, ki vagy te, gyerek, és hogy csapódtál Riához? – szegezte az ujját Eoghanra.

Az csak kivillantott a fogait, és óvatosan az irányomba kezdett oldalazni.

– Hagyd békén – szóltam rá Skyra. – Ő Eoghan. És hosszú történet.

– Van időnk – ásított Ron.

– Nem vagyok Eoghan – jött a szokásos reakció.

– De, most már az vagy – bólogattam. – Túl sokszor használtam. Ha az elején belementél volna a Finnbe vagy a Brianbe, akkor most nem lennél bajban.

A gyereknek volt képe rám nyújtani a nyelvét.

És mivel én egy felnőtt, felelősségteljes személy voltam, természetesen visszanyújtottam rá, mert ez egy érett reakció.

– Oké – zuttyantam le a fotelre. Eoghan abban a pillanatban mögém lépett, lenyúlva Seth tervezett helyét, aki így csak mogorván meredt ránk az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, miközben mi hárman kiröhögtük. Mentális szinten persze.

Azután jöhetett a teljes és személyes beszámoló a kis utazásunkról, egészen Holyheadtől az Ebrithylig. Összességében oltári mázlink volt, hogy még Sky és Miley is olyan korán érkeztek, és már itt vagyunk… de még így is, hogy semmi konfliktus nem történt, kiszáradt a szám, mire mindent elmeséltem. Eoghan nagyjából hajlandó volt pár saját kiegészítést tenni, és elmondta magáról azt, amit nekem, bár a nagyobb részét Seth és Mione már tudta a „jelentéseimből".

Azután csak hallgattam, miközben Miley és Sky a hátizsákjukból egy halom lexikont, bőrkötéses kötetet és baljós, fekete színű kódexet kezdett kirakodni az asztalra, amire Mione körülbelül úgy vetette rá magát, mint egy kiéhezett fenevad.

És még hogy bírja ő a varázstalan klasszikus irodalom diétáját…

Előbb Eoghant zavartam be a fürdőbe, azzal az ígérettel, hogy tudja, mit hogyan kell használni, és nem csak a vizet engedi majd magára, és a kezébe nyomtam Harry néhány ruháját, mint a legkisebb férfitagját a társaságunknak, amit hordhat, amíg valami jobbat találunk neki. Fél óráig szöszölt bent, azután én jöttem, és a langyossá bájolt víz még sosem volt ekkora megkönnyebbülés. Amúgy egy kín volt minden este bejönni, élvezni a még működő vizet, amit nem zártak el a városban, de hidegen, elég nehéz mutatvány volt mindig. A langyos volt a legmagasabb hőmérséklet, amit ki tudtunk belőle hozni.

De megkönnyebbülés volt levakarni magamról a koszt, és kimosni a hajamat is. Attól még, hogy a testem nagy részét végig fedte valamilyen ruha, még ugyanúgy undorítónak éreztem ezt a többnapos zuhanyszünetet.

Már csak a forró víz kéne, hogy tökéletes legyen.

Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam fel – azután kis híján kiszédültem a kádból, ahogy Harryék helyet változtattak, és _itt voltak._

 _Itt, a város határában._

 ** _Seth!_** – kiáltottam. – **_Lissel!_**

És nem törődtem azzal, hogy a nevük is mássá válik az elmémben azon a másik nyelven. Maggie nem visított, mert épp szóhoz sem tudott jutni. Körülbelül olyan állapotban volt, mint én, ahogy kibotladoztam a zuhany alól, két kézzel tapogatózva a törölközők után. Hallottam, ahogy léptek dobognak el az ajtó előtt.

Amint meglátom Harryt, be fogok húzni neki egyet a szörnyű időzítéseiért.

Próbáltam nyugalmat erőltetni magamra, ahogy a tiszta ruháimért nyúltam. Nincs szükség rá, hogy a kapkodásban megcsússzak, és én törjem ki a nyakam, emlékeztettem magam, hogy Harryék közeledtek a házhoz.

Seth kint várt a folyosón, és igen, mindenki más is a házban volt. Hermione olyan gyilkos pillantásokat vetett az ajtó felé, hogy attól féltem, bármelyik pillanatban felpattanhat, és egy előkapart kisbaltával Harryék elé _vág_ , Ron próbálta egyszerre visszafogni és minél távolabb kerülni tőle, ami elég furcsa eredménnyel járt. Sky, Miley és Eoghan pedig semleges félként a kanapét foglalták le Mionéék elől.

A tíz perc, amíg ideértek, idegőrlő volt. Majdnem én pattantam fel, hogy eléjük fussak.

Azután nyílt az ajtó, és a feldúlt Maya csörtetett be.

– Ez egy balfasz – morogta nekünk. – Mégis miért hiszi bárki róla, hogy valamilyen kiválasztott-féle?! Ez egy totális balfasz! – kiabálta vissza a társának. – Hallod, Potter?! Egy totális idióta vagy!

Ez… nem sok jót ígért.

Azon kívül, hogy Harry nyilván amnézia-mentesen volt életben. Egy problémával kevesebb?

Az illető tétován megállt az ajtóban. Még mindig csak a halvány érzéseit érzékeltem. Oké, akkor az, hogy egy kontinensre kerültünk, és egy szobába, nem rázta helyre a dolgokat…

Azután Harry kinyitotta a száját, miközben az arcán tisztán látszott, tudomásul vette, hogy a saját halálos ítéletét írja alá azzal, amit mondani készül.

– Szóval… véletlenül megszabadultunk egy horcruxtól – jelentette be álbüszkén, csak félig próbálva palástolni hangjában az idegességet. – Gondoltátok vol…

Csatt.

Hermione meg se próbálta tompítani a pofont, ahogy lekevert neki egyet, majd miután meggyőződött róla, hogy nem okozott elég kárt, még gyomorszájon is öklözte, miközben én tátott szájjal bámultam, mert a fenébe is, utoljára Umbridge miatt volt ennyire agresszív, és még őt se verte meg…

Ron halkan füttyentett.

– Sosem húzzuk fel többet Hermionét – jelentette ki. – Malfoynak is csak egyszer húzott be.

– Megegyeztünk – értettem egyet azonnal.

– Ezt… lehet, megérdemeltem – hörögte Harry, összegörnyedve, miközben Mione már rúgásra emelte a lábát, mire rémülten elhátrált.

Nem kellett sok fantázia hozzá, hogy nyilvánvaló legyen, hova is akart rúgni.

– Hermione, esküszöm, egy jó magyarázatom van!

És ha a végére nem fúlt volna el a hangja, még talán el is hittük volna.

Mondjuk, Hermione a következő pillanatban sírva a nyakába vetette magát.

– Te idióta – hüppögte. – Tudod te, milyen volt megtudni ezt?! Miért nem jöttetek vissza rögtön?

Harry bűntudatosan állt ott, félig a fájdalomtól fintorogva, és óvatosan megveregette Hermione hátát.

– Sajnálom – motyogta. – Tényleg. Ígérem, nem csinálom többet.

Maya csak dühösen morgott, és becsapta maga után a fürdőajtót.

– Kiabáljátok be, ha sikerült helyrehozni a kis privát vonalatokat – üvöltötte még ki, és kétségkívül nem volt rá kíváncsi egyáltalán.

– Szóval… többen lettünk? – nézett körbe a szobában. Eoghan gyanakodva meredt rá, még jobban, mint eddig bárkire.

– Ó, nem úszod meg, most én jövök – trappoltam oda.

Lissel egy baromi nagy ugrással a vállamra érkezett, azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy ki fogja próbálni a körmeit.

És ha mellé mellékhatásként mondjuk fizikai kapcsolat következtében helyrerázódik ez az egész vacak? Az csak pozitívum.

Nagyon nagy pozitívum.

– Nem volt elég Mio verése? Au – szisszent fel, ahogy „Mio" a lábára taposott.

– Bőven nem – morogtam. – Tudod te, milyen volt _erre felkelni?_ A semmi közepén? És hogy nem tudunk kapcsolatba lépni veled?

– Hé, nem teljesen az én hibám volt, hogy meghaltam – emelte fel a kezét védekezve.

– Ez épp senkit sem érdekel, haver – közölte vele Ron.

Harry vetett rá egy „áruló!" pillantást, de Seth a következő pillanatban kitakarta a kilátást.

– Nagyon remélem, hogy rohadtul fog fájni a fejed – vigyorgott rá.

– Akkor a tiétek is – viszonozta Harry, én meg kihasználva a figyelmetlenségét, szintén gyomorszájon vágtam.

Arcon ütöttem volna, de az úgy közvetlen kapcsolat, és ki tudja, mi lett volna a következménye? Jobb egyszerre csinálni.

Azután egyszerre fogtuk meg Sethtel a kezét, és a következő percekben vigasztalt a tudat, ha nekem ennyire rohadtul fáj, akkor _neki is._

Legalább megtanulja, hogy ne haljon meg többször.

* * *

*tsundere: animékben/mangákban olyan személy, aki általában hidegen vagy elutasítóan viselkedik olyanokkal, akiket kedvel (mindenki mással is amúgy), de nagyon mélyen törődik velük; mellesleg könnyen zavarba jön.

 _Megjegyzések:_

 _Extraként olyan tumblrös szerkesztések (jobb nevet nem tudok rá, photoset? Edit?), mindegyik elé a_ _ **pilleponty . tumblr . com** címet kell beilleszteni (szóköz nélkül persze)_ _:_

 _Riához és Eoghanhoz, meg a kis roadtrip fílingű autókázásukhoz:_ _**post/145711307264/**_

 _És egy korábbi, Riához:_ ** _post/137338566559_**

 _Esküszöm, több macera linket betúrni ide a végére, mint megírni egy fejezetet. Ami szomorú._


	8. I: Harry

**Harry**

Volt egy tervük.

Ami azt illeti, ez egy elég általános kijelentéssé vált az elmúlt időszakban, mert valakinek mindig volt valami ötlete, hogyan lehetne megoldani az éppen aktuális szituációt – habár nem mindig kivitelezhető formában, akármit mondjon is Maya a Holdra költözésről, és akkor Ria és Mione _Atlantisz 2.0_ -nak elkeresztelt nagyszabásúnak nem mondható kísérlete még említésre se került.

De a terv. A terv, ami azt foglalta magába, hogy ők szépen elmennek Japánba, miután a második helyszín feltételezhetően ott van. Kiotó környékén nagy volt a kihalás, Tokiót szinte egyáltalán nem érintette. Megtalálják azt a helyet, ami a Szélrózsa versikéjében állt. Lezárják, mert Regulus Blacknek látszólag végtelen ideje volt, miközben az utána uszított mágikus alvilág elől bujkált, és a horcruxok elpusztításának finomítása mellé még bedobott a közösbe ilyesmit is…

Vissza a témához. Lezárják, vagy legalábbis jelentősen megnehezítik a bejutást, és még be is biztosítják, hogy tudjanak róla, ha valaki megbolygatja a bejáratot. Ennek mindössze annyiból kellett volna állnia, hogy kitekernek pár pergament, felragasztják a bármilyen bejárat felé, és voilá! Még Voldemortnak is meggyűlne vele a baja, főleg, hogy a közelében lévő összes szertartásmestert elintézte a múltban, akik viszont feltörhetnék.

Nevetségesen egyszerű és kiábrándító.

Feltéve, hogy működik. Tekintve, hogy Regulus Blackről meg az általános eltökéltségéről volt szó, ami a Denem elleni harcot illette, valószínűleg legalább a riasztó része megállja majd a helyét. Az a pasas azelőtt kezdett horcruxot hajkurászni, mielőtt ők _megszülettek_ , így Harry előlegezett némi bizalmat a képességei számára.

Ami egyáltalán nem volt éppen garantált. Ahogy az sem, hogy Voldemort nem lesz ott – habár lehet, a Potter-mázliba még beletartozik az, hogy ősellenségekkel ne fussanak össze véletlenszerű időpontokban.

(Bár ahogy Harry eddig tapasztalta, a genetikai szerencséje inkább csak azt fedte le, hogy az ilyen összefutás után valahogy kikeveredjen a csávából. Általában kevesebb, mint több sikerrel. _Egyedül._ Tekintve, hogy Mayával utazott, inkább mellőzte volna az ilyesmit – meg úgy állandó jelleggel is szívesen szabadult volna meg tőle.)

Talán kicsit elhamarkodott döntés volt pont Japánba jönni, de a helyzet úgy állt, hogy nem volt más _dolguk_.

Pontosabban, de, volt, de az abból állt, hogy valahol Nebraska közepén próbálnak élhetővé tenni egy üres kisvárost, ahol annyira magas _folyamatosan_ a mágia szintje, hogy a zümmögése szinte már olyan, mintha nagyon őszi tücsökkíséret lenne. Vagy kabóca, ha már Japánba készültek akkor épp, ugye. Maya és Ria ragaszkodtak a kabócákhoz.

A másik elfoglaltság az volt, hogy követik az anyukája félig kétes kutatási anyagát, amit még Dumbledore küldött el, és ami a függelékben harmincöt ponton keresztül tárgyalt valamilyen forrás-elméletet, ami kísértetiesen emlékeztette mindannyiukat a decemberi… incidens helyszínére.

Akadt mellé oldalakon keresztül húzódó számmisztikás számítások, amiket Hermione alig bírt követni, és amik még így is csak körülbelül adták meg tippként, ezeknek a forrásoknak elméletileg hol lenne logikus tartózkodniuk.

A második helyszín Japán volt, valahol a sziget északi része felé.

Ez nem jelentette azt, hogy vakon beronthatnak az országba, azután meg varázslatosan rálelnek a keresett helyre.

Milyen szerencse, hogy Regulus Blacket Ray White-ként sokan ismerték. Főleg amiatt, hogy valami kitörölhetetlen brit akcentussal hivatásos szertartásmesterként olyasmi volt, mint egy majdnem kihalt állatfaj utolsó ritka példányainak egyike lenne. Ebből szinte egyenesen következett, hogy mindenki szerette volna személyesen látni, csakhogy megbizonyosodhasson arról, tényleg létezik.

Létezett.

Regulus Black pedig, mint kiderült, végtelen kapcsolat formájában összeszedte a maga kis belépőjét a megtekintésért.

Ez… jól jött. Enyhén szólva.

Mert amikor Japán területén az általános furcsaságoknál is furcsább dolgok történtek, az összes mágiaérzékeny egyén rácuppant a környékről.

Ki hitte volna, a szertartásmesterek iszonyú pletykásak tudtak lenni.

(Harry elhatározta, ha egyszer Ria levizsgázik, vagy bármit is kell csinálnia ahhoz, hogy hivatásos legyen – és nem, nem vett tudomást a kis bűnöző státuszról, mint akadályozó tényezőről –, kiszedi belőle, hogy működik ez a nagyon titkos és kiterjedt információs hálózat. Mert valószínűleg ő is bekerül majd. Be kell, hogy kerüljön. Sok-sok év múlva persze, és lehet, álnéven, de meg fogja csinálni.)

Csupán annyi kérdés maradt, vajon Denem értesült-e már erről, vagy egyáltalán _érdekli-e_ ez. Ha nem, akkor későbbi akadálynak jól jött, ha igen… Harry tényleg, _igazán_ remélte, hogy nem fognak találkozni.

Horcruxok – próbálta megszabni az elején Harry a prioritásokat. Saját magának, és így valahogy mindenki másnak is a csoportban. És persze akkor ezek a mágikus medencés falak. Nincs jobb dolguk, így ez a kettő. Ő maga személy szerint az előbbit tartotta fontosabbnak és kivitelezhetőbbnek.

Így természetesen valahogy _nem_ Harry volt az, aki Londonba készült végül horcruxot pusztítani.

A valóság kiábrándító tudott lenni, és még csak meg se kellett erőltetnie magát.

 _Nem hiszem el, hogy még mindig morcos vagy emiatt_ – kommentálta Soul napi szinten mindig, amikor valahogy felmerült gondolatai között a téma. – _Vigyázz, a végén még kiderítik a többiek._

Harry ilyenkor csak morgott valami azonosítatlant, és igyekezett egy teljesen felesleges okklumencia-gyakorlattal lenyugtatni az enyhe ingerültségét. Ha már az egykori órák nagy része kissé feleslegesnek is bizonyult, legalább a meditációs, elme-kiürítős rész jól jött ilyenkor.

Nagyjából. Kicsit még mindig irigykedett Ronra és Riára, amiért nem nekik kell Japánba menniük.

* * *

A rövidke tokiói tartózkodás roppant traumatizálónak bizonyult mindkettejük számára.

A zsupszkulccsal nem érkeztek túlságosan népes helyre, ami még nem is számított szokatlannak, és szerencsére a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny tette a dolgát, a kevés járókelő se ugrott a hirtelen megjelenésük miatt. Nem is ezzel volt a probléma. Dehogy.

A gond magában Tokióban rejlett.

Szimplán a város nem éppen a legideálisabb kiindulópontot jelentette, de sajnos a zsupszkulcs készítése nem egészen úgy működött, mint egy vakon hoppanálás a semmibe.

– Japán nem véletlenül tudott elzárkózni _mindenkitől_ évszázadokig. Szerinted ha tudnék közvetlen, illegális zsupszkulcsot gyártani Nakayamába, nem tenném meg? – morogta Regulus, amikor Maya arról érdeklődött, miért nem a lehető legközelebb teszi ki őket. – A keleti országok macerásak. Tokió egy rés a furcsa biztonsági rendszerükön, és nem egy szertartásmester ölni tudna érte azért, hogy megtudja, hogyan működik ez náluk. Én pedig szívesen letennélek titeket Szendaiban, ha tehetném, de nem tehetem.

Regulus Black általában türelmes volt. Általában. Úgy tűnt, ezt a türelmét nagyrészt felemésztette az, hogy _megtalálja őket._ Amire nem átallott mindenki nagyon büszke lenni.

Így tehát Tokióba érkeztek. Kultúrsokk volt olyan szempontból, hogy látszólag a város elfelejtette, hogy egy kicsit vége van a világnak. Vagy legalábbis a világ egy bizonyos részének egy bizonyos szempontból. Technológiai viszonylatban mindenképp.

Tokió úgy tűnt, erről nem vett tudomást.

Tokió szeretett úgy festeni, mint aki az előző évben ragadt.

Tokió lakossága szintén. És Harryre meg Mayára, akik lassan fél éve nem láttak tíz embernél többet egy kupacban, ez igencsak nyomasztóan hatott.

Tömeg volt. _Tömeg._ Az emberek puszta számának töredéke bőven elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy fojtogatva érezzék magukat, de így, hogy minden lépésnél jobbról-balról emberek vették körül őket (Harry érzése szerint nagyrészt egyforma arcú emberek), olyan közel, mintha bármelyik pillanatban letaposhatnák a sarkukat, és többször is szem elől tévesztették egymást, a klausztrofóbia irreálisan erősnek bizonyult.

A pályaudvarig ötször álltak meg kevésbé zsúfolt utcán „pihenni", és háromszor futottak neki valami kerülőnek, inkább kevesebb sikerrel.

Harry igyekezett felmérni a legkevésbé zsúfolt útvonalat, amivel eljuthatnak a célig. A térkép, amit Regulus Black rajzolt, jóindulatúan hiányolta a japán írásjeleket, így a legkevésbé sem volt könnyű tájékozódni, de nagyjából működött.

(Később kiderült, hogy technikailag egy kilométerre voltak az állomástól, amiből egy órás császkálást sikerült rendezniük.)

– Szerinted itt van meleg víz? – kérdezte egyszer csak Maya, bambán meredve a mellettük elsétáló, vihogó iskolások csoportjára. Azok ügyet sem vetettek rájuk, ami így volt jó és szép, mert legalább azt jelentette, a ne-végy-észre bűbáj kivételesen sokáig bírja, ha csak egy elég gyenge formában is.

– Valószínű. Azon kevesek közé tartozunk, akik még az Államokban is ezzel küzdenek – válaszolta Harry, és igyekezett felmérni a legkevésbé zsúfolt útvonalat, amivel átjuthatnak a túloldalra.

Azok a gyerekek nem úgy tűntek, mint akik túlságosan nélkülözték az utóbbi időben a luxust, de Harry nem lehetett biztos benne, ő és Maya szintén elég civilizáltan festett. A látszat csalhat, lehet, hogy házuk sincs még, mert nem utaltak ki a család számára lakhelyet, egy tornateremben laknak, esetleg szülők sincsenek már. Problémával küszködnek, mert fura képességekre tettek szert – ez utóbbi verziót Harry azon nyomban el is vetette, mert semmilyen abnormális mágikus jelet nem érzékelt a környéken, és a mágia szintje is már-már kivételesen alacsonynak bizonyult, nem úgy, mint Denverben, ahova kilyukadtak Regulus biztonságos házából való csoportos hoppanálás után.

Tokiót elhagyni csodálatos érzés volt. A jegyvételtől kezdve a felszállásig minden annyira zökkenőmentesen zajlott, hogy mindketten csak aggódni kezdtek, és paranoid módon szorongatták a vészhelyzeti zsupszkulcsot.

Kijutni Japánból egyszerűbb lesz, mint bejutni. Szerencsére úgy tűnt, az ország területén tudja az itteni minisztérium, hol sértik meg a határokat, de azt nem, honnan jönnek be, vagy hogy hová tűntek el – idáig nem terjedt ki fantasztikus tudományuk, és ugye minek kövessenek bárkit is, ha egyszer már nem tartózkodik az ő területükön?

* * *

Maya a japán vonatok pontosságát ecsetelte, amikor épp megálltak másfél óra száguldás után, mert a szerelvény képtelen volt elindulni.

– Úgy tűnik, ezt is dobhatjuk ki az ablakon – sóhajtott a lány.

– Komolyan csodálkoztam volna, ha minden tökéletesen működik – vigyorgott rá Harry. Valahogy szórakoztatónak tűnt, ahogy a világ tökéletes pontossággal cáfolt rá a beszélgetésre.

Maya szája sarka felfelé rándult, sötét szeme gunyorosan csillogott.

– Eddig nem kötött belénk senki. Tökéletesen működik.

A „nem tartóztattak le" eufémizmusa.

– Te még el is mész félig keletinek? Szóval mintha csak idevalósi volnál. – Harry nem volt benne biztos, miért mondta ezt, mert Maya arca speciel nem olvadt bele számára a nagy tömegbe, mégis, valahogy nem lógott ki annyira belőle, mint a fiú.

– Nagyi kínai volt, de azt nem kéne idekeverni. – Maya most már vigyorgott.

– Amennyire én meg tudom őket különböztetni, remélem, nekik is ugyanolyan egyforma minden európai arca.

– Én amerikai vagyok.

– Részletkérdés.

– Rossz válasz – rúgta sípcsonton.

Harry csak fintorgott a fájdalomtól – Maya meg se próbálta visszafogni az erejét –, miközben igyekezett nem szarul érezni magát, ami mostanában felettébb gyakran fordult elő vele, amikor csak kettesben maradt a lánnyal, mivel… lehet, hogy Ria és Seth sikeresen túllépett a dolgon, de ő valahogy még mindig el akarta mondani neki azt az apróságot, hogy birtokol egy haszontalan címet. Nyilván sem haszna, sem értelme nem volt ennek, de ettől függetlenül a lelkiismerete folyamatosan bökdöste, amikor csak lehetősége volt rá.

 _Hormonok_ – motyogta Soul. – _Nem lelkiismeret, hormonok._

 _Kuss_ – sziszegte válaszként, és közben igyekezett nem elvörösödni. – _Ez nem az!_

 _Akkor mi?_

 _Abszolút nem olyan, mint Cho, tehát…_

 _Már bocs, de Chót egy szóval sem említettem. Mellesleg nem használnám viszonyítási alapnak. Alig emlékszel rá._

 _Öhm… ezt sem megerősíteni, sem cáfolni nem tudom?_

Harry biztos volt benne, ha Soulnak lenne valami Lisselhez hasonló fizikai teste, akkor most teljes erőből nekirohanna valami keménynek. Többször is. Hátha az jobban fáj, mint Harry és a gondolatai.

 _És milyen igazad van. Fájsz. Nincs erre jobb szó._

 _Igyekszem._

– Mindig is szerettem volna eljutni ide – szólalt meg végül.

– Tokióba?

– Ázsiába. Nos, inkább Koreába, és semmiképp sem Oroszországba, de Japán is egész jó. Persze jobban örültem volna, ha szerezhetek egy halom közhelyes szuvenírt Kiotóból, kimonót, egy halom mangát meg egy rakat doramát, de utóbbi eléggé… jelentőségét vesztette, miután nincs se tévénk, se számítógépünk.

 _Ria, Ria, mi az a dorama?_

Régen ez egyszerűbb volt, de manapság Harrynek könyörögnie kellett. Ria következetesen nem vett róla tudomást, csak valami halvány elégedetlenséget érzett felőle.

– A dorama vagy a manga szót nem értetted, hogy Riából próbálsz információt kiszedni? – meredt rá Maya. Túl jól szórakozott a helyzeten.

Harry igyekezett nem elvörösödni, csupán rezzenéstelenül viszonozta a pillantást, mintha nem érintette volna kínosan, hogy a lány rögtön tudta, mikor próbál beszélni a többiekkel.

– A doramát – ismerte be végül.

Maya pofátlanul vigyorgott, teljesen élvezte a helyzetet.

– Óóó, de édes vagy – gügyögte.

– Épp próbálom nem lejáratni magam – motyogta.

– Nyugi, az átlagember alapszókincsében nem szerepel – vihogott a lány. – Élőszereplős sorozatok.

– Hihetetlen, hogy az élőszereplőset külön le kell szögezni.

– Úgy, hogy Ria japán-tudásával rendelkezel? Igen, le kell. Bár én inkább k-doramákat… oké, _koreai_ doramákat nézek. Nagyon menőek – bólogatott komolyan. – Ha sikerül működőre varázsolnunk egy tévét egyszer, mutatni fogok majd egyet. Mondjuk a City Huntert. Az az egyik kedvencem. – Maya álmodozva meredt ki a vonat ablakán, ami most szép lassan újra elindult, mintha csak a sorozata részeit képzelné maga elé.

Talán úgy volt. Harry az ilyenre csak vállat vonni tudott – Dursleyéknél sosem volt lehetősége rászokni a tévére, utána pedig a varázsvilág pont elég egyéb elfoglaltságot kínált ahhoz, hogy eszébe se jusson. Sőt, egyenesen furcsa volt egy boszorkány szájából hallani azt, hogy hiányzik neki a technológia.

– Nem bántad meg, hogy velünk tartottál? – kérdezte végül Harry halkan, miután Maya nem szólalt meg újra.

A lány összerázkódva kapta felé a tekintetét. – Mi? – kérdezte bambán.

Harry megismételte a kérdést, és közben próbált nem ragaszkodni a „Minek kellett megszólalnom?" furábbnál furább változataihoz, amiket Soul röhögése kísért.

 _Teljes hormonzavar_ – nevetett a pálcaszellem.

 _Kuss._

Maya visszafordult az ablak felé. A táj ismét lassulni kezdett, vagy állomás közeledett, vagy ismét nem bírta tovább a vonat.

– Emlékszel Miranda nénire? – szólalt meg végül csendesen.

– A jósnő nagynénidre? Eléggé felejthetetlen élmény volt. – Úgy említette meg Ria halálát, mintha a délutáni napsütést tárgyalták volna, és adott három tanácsot, amik lényegében használhatatlannak bizonyultak.

Harry igyekezett nem neheztelni rá, és ez lehet, könnyebb lett volna, ha Ria tudat alatt nem gyűlölte volna a világot röpke két hónapon keresztül, beleértve Maya nénikéjét is, valamint nem lett volna nyilvánvaló, hogy a nő többet tudott, mint amit elmondott. Ha pontosabban fogalmaz, vagy kicsit kevésbé sejtelmesen, pár jóslatszerű mondatnál talán több is jutott volna a számukra, és akkor esetleg még időben is sikerül lépniük…

Harry leállította magát. Mostanában ezek a „mi lenne, ha…" eszmefuttatások nem vezettek semmi jóra.

– Akkor arra is emlékszel, hogy megemlítette azt, hogy megjósolta nekem a veletek való találkozást?

–… igen.

– Remek – biccentett az ablaküvegnek Maya, és a világért se nézett volna fel. – Akkor mindent tudsz.

 _Nem, semmit sem tudunk_ – közölte Soul epésen, csak úgy a semmibe, Harry pedig kénytelen volt egyetérteni vele.

– Ne nézz így rám – morogta a lány.

– Hogy? – kérdezte Harry, reményei szerint tökéletesen ártatlan hangon.

– _Így._

– Talán ha bővebben…

– Merlinre, direkt csinálod?!

Harry igyekezett szégyenlősen és nem győztesen mosolyogni. Maya pillantásából ítélve nem igazán jött össze ez sem.

– Csak kíváncsi vagyok – vont hát vállat. – Nem sokat szoktál mesélni.

– Egyikünk se szokott – válaszolt Maya. – Ti hárman azért, mert valahogy véletlenszerűen szeditek ki egymás életét a másikból, mi többiek meg azért, mert feltételezzük, hogy az ismertebb részleteket kiderítettétek a többiektől. Én feltételeztem, Marlow mesélt eleget, vagy legalábbis elszólta magát párszor.

– Seth kerüli a témát, amiben szerepelsz.

– Igen, így is mondhatjuk, hogy gyűlöljük egymást.

– Nem erős ez egy kicsit úgy, hogy együtt bujkálunk? – kérdezte vonakodva Harry.

Maya vállat vont.

– Attól még, hogy tudom, hogy megbízható, és nem fog hátba szúrni a következő pár hónapban, még nem fogom megszeretni. És ő se engem.

Harry hátradőlt.

– Sosem gondoltam, hogy ennyire komolyan veszitek ezt az ellenségeskedést.

– Mindig komolyan vettük – válaszolta Maya. – Csak képesek vagyunk félretenni, ha a szükség úgy hozza.

Harry meg akarta kérdezni Sethet, egyetért-e azzal, amit a lány mond, vagy csak Maya ragaszkodik ennyire a régi ellentétekhez, de inkább letett róla. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem akarja tudni a választ.

– Ez olyan fura – sóhajtott végül a lány. – Szeretnék róla beszélni, de… nem akarom, hogy Seth Marlow tudja. Tudom, hogy butaság, hisz mondtátok, hogy megváltozott ennek az egésznek a dinamikája, de… tarts nyugodtan gyerekesnek, de nem akarok esélyt adni neki. Semmi olyasmi, ami befolyásolná a helyzetet – tette hozzá sietve. – Nem eget rengető információ egy gyorsabb világvégéről, vagy hasonló, se megoldás a helyzetre, csak… ez a sajátom.

Harry szeretett volna valami olyasmit mondani, mint „Remélem, egy nap majd velem is megosztod." vagy „Bennem bízhatsz. Tudok várni.", de Soul még azelőtt adott neki egy mentális fejberúgást, hogy bármelyik közhelyet világgá tudta volna kürtölni.

 _Annyira nem vészesek!_ – panaszkodott.

 _De, nagyon_ – közölte Soul. – _Bólints már, te idióta! Gyorsan!_

Maya szája sarka megrándult.

– Tényleg gyakorolnotok kéne az észrevétlen beszélgetést – javasolta. – Nagyon furcsa arcot vágsz néha.

– Ez most Soul volt – védekezett Harry.

– Ez nem magyarázat arra, miért festesz úgy, mint akinek hasmenése van.

 _Jogos_ – tette hozzá Soul.

Harry napja nem indult annyira vészesen. Lelkes volt, már amennyire lelkes lehetett úgy, hogy nem horcrux volt a cél, tettre kész – erre ez a kettő mind a kettőt leamortizálta.

Szépen lassan, komótosan.

– Mind a ketten befoghatjátok – közölte hát éretten.

Maya szintén éretten csak vigyorgott.

* * *

A keresett címet elméletben könnyebb volt megtalálni, mint gyakorlatban.

Tekintve, hogy egyikük se tudott japánul, az írásjelek mind ugyanúgy festettek, és perceket töltöttek azzal, hogy rossz utcában tévelyegtek, amíg ki nem derült, hogy csak nagyjából passzol a papírra felírt cím a táblán lévővel. Onnantól kezdve nem követték el azt a hibát, hogy csak első pillantásra döntötték el, jó helyen járnak-e – de maradt a másik véglet, hogy egyesével hasonlították össze az összes „betűt".

Nakayama – szintén elméletileg – kisváros volt.

Gyakorlatilag kétszer is eltévedtek benne. Tisztára, mint Tokióban.

– Minek vagyok boszorkány, ha egy tetves irányjelző varázslatot vagy mit sem tudok? – hörögte Maya egy alkalommal, az egy-két járókelő furcsálló pillantásai kíséretében.

Nakayamát kevesen lakták. Vagy legalábbis kevesen mozdultak ki délután a házból. Tekintve, hogy főleg a nagyvárosokba kezdtek költözni az emberek, a legközelebbi pedig inkább a hegyeken túli Szendai volt, nem pedig Yamagata, a prefektúra fővárosa, így itt se maradtak igazán sokan. Vagy legalábbis erre tippelhettek – ezt sikerült összehozniuk egy térkép és némi bökdösés segítségével a vonaton ülve.

Még mindig sajgott mindene a többórás vonatúttól. És még csak Malfoy se toppant be, hogy tiszteletét tegye a szokásos év eleji rituáléjukkal, pedig az év eleje (majdnem) és a vonat is stimmelt, mint kellékek. Szinte már hiányzott.

Nem.

Nakayama azon része, ahova végül elkeveredtek egy helyi törtangol útbaigazítása alapján, szinte már szellemvárosnak bizonyult.

 _Ez hátborzongatóbb, mint a mi városunk volt_ – közölte Soul az ítéletet. Harry csak egyetérteni tudott vele, a kopott házak, az üres utca, a gaz, ami kezdett elburjánzani mindenhol, nem nyújtottak túlságosan szívderítő látványt. Az egykor valószínűleg szépen nyírt sövények ágai össze-vissza nőttek, az utca túlsó végén pedig szemétkupac állt, aminek egy részét széttúrták már az állatok. Ahogy elindultak, az egyik sövényből egy róka – egy _róka_ – ugrott ki és szaladt át előttük.

Harry bambán bámult az állat után, és egy másik univerzumban érezte magát.

– Biztos, hogy nem az erdőben vagyunk? – kérdezte végül.

– Az erdőben nem mernének ilyen közel jönni – motyogta Maya. – Milyen közhely már, róka Japánban…

Harry Riától beszerzett szerény anime-tudása nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy értse a mondat mögött rejlő poént, de ezúttal meg se próbálkozott azzal, hogy kiderítse.

Az indok az volt, hogy Ria amúgy is Disney-filmeket nézett inkább, és Sam volt a mindenevő.

– Betondzsungel akkor.

– Az utca végén ott a mező.

A ház, amit kerestek, az utca közepe táján állt, és első ránézésre ugyanolyan elhagyatottnak tűnt, mint a többi.

Ami azt illeti, második ránézésre is, de Harry legalább képes volt kivenni a bűbájokat, amik védték.

Mayával egyszerre pillantottak a másikra, és Harry mindössze csak egy pillanatig tétovázott, mielőtt az ajtóhoz lépett volna, hogy bekopogjon – az azonban hamarabb kitárult előtte, ő pedig szembetalálta magát egy apró nővel, aki mogorván meredt rá.

– Öhm… jó napot? – préselte ki magából Harry. – Re… Ray White küldött minket? Ön Miwa Tanaka?

 _Mi a fenének kérdezed az összeset?!_ – fortyant fel Soul.

 _Azt én honnan tudjam?! Ijesztő ez a nő!_

A nő még mindig nem válaszolt, összepréselt ajkakkal meredt rájuk. Harryt megmagyarázhatatlan módon McGalagonyra emlékeztette.

– Te vagy Ray White tanítványa? – kérdezte végül, alig palástolt meglepetéssel.

– Nem – válaszolt Harry, kicsit megkönnyebbülten, hogy végre kapott valami reakciót. – Ryan Evans vagyok, ő pedig Moira Potter – kezdte bizonytalanul, szinte megakadva a saját álnevében.

– Hm – mérte végig a nő. – Most már látom. Ne fárasszátok magatokat a titkolózással. Errefelé mindenkinek van jobb dolga is, minthogy rendőrség után kiabáljon. Gyertek be.

Volt már rosszabb és baljóslatúbb első találkozás is, ami azt illeti.

* * *

Miwa Tanaka egyedül élt, három saját macskával meg öt másik környékbelivel, amik néha benéztek hozzá kajáért. Szertartásmester volt, szűkszavú válaszaiból annyit megtudtak, hogy Ray White-tal körülbelül nyolc éve ismerték egymást, de az nem derült ki, hogy tisztában van-e azzal, a férfi eredeti neve Regulus Black.

Miután túléltek egy éjszakát anélkül, hogy rajtuk ütöttek volna a japán aurorok, jöhetett a munka része az utazásnak.

Miss Tanaka azok között a szertartásmesterek között volt, akik először érzékelték azokat a mágikus anomáliákat. Találtak egy barlangbejáratot a közeli hegyekben, ahova nem tudtak belépni.

Miss Tanaka szintén annak az első csoportnak a része volt, akik _elhagyták_ ezt a bejáratot.

– Másnap nem volt ott semmi – mondta, és nem volt hajlandó tovább részletezni a témát. A lényeg maradt: a barlang bejárata az éjszaka folyamán odébbállt. – Azóta kétszer észleltük, de egyik alkalommal se sikerült bejutnunk.

Ez sok mindent elmondott az esélyeikről.

– Nem tudom, mit akartok azon a helyen, de figyelmeztetlek titeket: mások is próbálták megtalálni.

– Akkor miért segít nekünk? – kérdezte Harry.

– Nincs jobb dolgom – érkezett a kiábrándító válasz. – És mert így végre Ray White fog tartozni nekem.

Ez pedig még fantasztikusabban hangzott, mint a bújócska.

* * *

– Ria hoppanált – csúszott ki a száján, amikor megszédült pontosan emiatt, és kis híján orra bukott a saját lábában.

– Mi? – torpant meg Maya is. – Normális?!

– Fogalmam sincs, ó, basszus, _ez szörnyű_ – sziszegte, ahogy egyre több minden szivárgott át a kötésen, köztük a dermesztő hideg is.

Miwa Tanaka vetett rájuk egy pillantást, azután folytatta útját, gondolván, hogy beérik. Harry sok mindent megadott volna azért, ha a nő elárulja, mi alapján navigál, bár valószínűleg egy halom írásjelet kapott volna válaszul, amit varázslatnak csúfol, és ki sem lehet rajta igazodni.

 _Mi történt? –_ kérdezte, és megdöbbenve érzékelte, hogy ezúttal még tudomást is vesznek a szavairól. Már amennyire. Ria ugyanis épp a vízbefulladással volt elfoglalva.

 _Hát… Talán nem minden ment olyan zökkenőmentesen, mint ahogy… Merlinre, de hideg… mint ahogy gondoltam. De remekül leszek, ha sikerül kijutnom a partra._

 _Mit csináltál?_ – hörögte Harry. A kellemetlenség mellé még betársult egy újabb adag probléma, mert ugyan Ria az elmúlt percekben sem volt túlságosan nyugodt, de nem tűnt olyan drasztikusnak a helyzet, hogy hoppanálni kelljen, és egyáltalán _hol volt?!_ Mert csak egy homályos északi irányt volt képes belőni, az pedig nem sokat segített, mert eddig is arrafelé volt, attól függetlenül, hogy Londonban töltötte a nap nagy részét.

 _Emlékszel arra, amikor mindenképp meg akartad menteni a Bölcsek Kövét elsősként?_ – kezdte, és Harrynek nem kellett jóstehetség ahhoz, hogy rögtön rosszat sejtsen, de Ria azért pakolt még rá egy lapáttal. – _És amikor másodikosként Ginnyt? Meg harmadikosként azt a hipogriffet, izé, Csikócsőrt? Meg Siriust?_

A minta egyértelmű volt. A fiú nem volt hajlandó látni.

 _Ugye nem arra utalsz, amire gondolok, hogy utalsz…_

 _A te hibád, Harry_. _Ez az egész mentőakció teljes egészében a te hibád._

– Mi történt? – unta meg Maya a várakozást.

– Megmentési kényszer – foglalta össze Mione szavaival. – Ria megmentett valakit. És engem hibáztat.

– Érthető – bólintott a lány.

– Nem, nem érthető! – robbant fel. – Teljesen és tökéletesen érthetetlen, miért csinálta ezt, mikor mondjuk elkábíthatta volna őket, vagy valami…

– A körülmények ismeretlenek. És különben is, meg kéne beszélnetek már végre a problémáitokat.

– Nincsenek problémáink – tiltakozott erőtlenül, miközben nagyon szeretett volna ott lenni Riánál, és elmagyarázni, miért nem jó ötlet másokat megmenteni, hogy azután rácáfoljon a saját szavaira. Bármit. Csak nem több ezer kilométerrel arrébb keresgélni egy olyan helyet, ami nem akarja, hogy megtalálják.

– De vannak – ragaszkodott Maya hozzá. – Mindenki látja. Én is látom. Az egész dinamikus csapatmunka dolog hiányzik.

– És, mit csináljak? Nem az én hibám, hogy mindenkinek baja van az aktuális helyzettel – morogta.

– Vigyél nekik szuvenírt. Aztán majd meglátjuk.

De a dinamikus csapatmunka kifejezés túl jó volt, hogy a későbbi beszélgetéshez ne használja fel, így Harry nem átallott pofátlanul ellopni és a többiek fejéhez vágni.

Lényegtelen, hogy Seth azonnal rájött és lebuktatta. Részletkérdés. De ha elintézik ezt az egészet, lehet, ismét csak hallgat Mayára, és szerez nekik valami emléktárgyat innen. Hátha az is ugyanúgy működik.

* * *

Harry alig tudott időben reagálni, az elmúlt napok (hetek) monotonitása nem segített a reflexei fejlődésén, és már-már kezdte elhinni, hogy bár eredménytelen eddig a keresés, ez egy viszonylag nyugodt út lesz, ahol a végén zökkenőmentesen lezárják a bejáratot, azután pedig mehetnek haza.

Nem így lett. Nyilván.

Volt egy pillanat – egyetlenegy, nagyon hosszú pillanat –, amikor a másik csoport kibukkant a fák közül a keskeny út másik végén, és mindannyian csak szemeztek egymással, mintha nem hinnék el, hogy ez megtörténhet. Nos, valószínűleg ők szemeztek Harryék kis csapatával, Harryék meg egyetlen vezetőjükkel, ugyanis rajta kívül mindannyian viselték ugyan a csontfehér maszkot, de azon nem volt semmilyen nyílás, se szemnek, se szájnak, mindössze egy sima felületből állt az egész.

 _Hogy a fenébe látnak ki?_ – motyogta Soul.

 _Az ott Macniar?_

 _Honnan ismerted fel?_

 _Traumatikus negyedik év vége, szerinted olyan felejthető volt a környezet?!_ – vágott vissza ingerülten Harry, miközben megunta a patthelyzetet, miután senki sem akart se átkozni, se tárgyalni, és reflexből küldött feléjük egy _Obstructó_ t.

Valószínűleg nem lehetett egyedül, mert a következő pillanatban három piros és egy zöld átok csapódott arra a helyre, ahol előzőleg állt.

– Erre! – kiáltott Miss Tanaka, és levetette magát az útról, egyenesen az erdőbe. Harry inkább csak sejtette, merre van, ahogy a hirtelen rájuk szakadt káoszban próbáltak navigálni. Az ellenfeleik jóval többen voltak, és nem olyannak tűntek, mint akik megelégednek egy _Capitulatus_ szal. Vagy foglyok ejtésével.

 _Egyszer ne lenne igazam ezzel a szerencse-dologgal._ _ **Egyszer**_ – hörögte, ahogy a fák között ugrálva próbált életben maradni és még a bokáját se kitörni. – **_Olyan nagy kérés ez? Nem akarom, hogy…_**

 ** _Jobbra!_**

Harry lehúzta a fejét. Mellette a fa törzse szilánkokra robbant, jó néhány az arcát is elkapta az égető érzésből ítélve.

– Mi a francért üldöznek?! – kiabált neki oda Maya. Előrébb járt, szerencsére, és sokkal ügyesebben boldogult a gyökerekkel, mint Harry.

– Szerinted esetünkben kell nekik ok?! – kiáltott vissza, de többre már nem jutott idő, a következő percek kétségbeesett meneküléssel és átkokkal teltek.

A halálfalók – és Harry még mindig nem tudta megemészteni, hogy lehetnek ennyire szerencsétlenek, ez kezdett teljesen nevetséges lenni – kitartónak és majdhogynem levakarhatatlannak bizonyultak. Az egész menekülés egyetlen masszává mosódott össze, ahogy mind a hárman igyekeztek a fák takarásában maradni lefelé menet.

És akkor egyszer csak a fák között valami vörös villant, és Tanaka egyenesen felé tartott, Maya és Harry pedig gondolkodás nélkül utána vetették magukat, át a torii kapun.

A nő győzedelmesen elmosolyodott.

– _Tudtam_ , hogy ezt éreztem.

A kapu mögött közvetlenül ott állt a barlang, a fák pedig olyan magasra nőttek az apró tisztás körül, hogy elképzelhetetlennek tűnt akárcsak a gondolat, hogy ezt a helyet bárhol máshonnan észre lehessen venni, nemhogy látni.

 _Csend van_ – állapította meg Soul. – _Túl nyugodt minden._

Harry csak egyetérteni tudott vele. Megpördült, de mögötte…

– Hova tűntek? – suttogta Maya. A hangja megremegett, de hogy a megerőltetéstől vagy a döbbenettől, azt a fiú nem tudta volna megmondani.

Mert ennyire nem hagyták le az üldözőiket. Ha nem is most érik be őket, hallaniuk kellene a csörtetést. Valamit.

Nem pedig csak puszta madárcsicsergést.

Miwa Tanakát nem érdekelték ezek az apróságok. Szinte megszállottan indult el a barlang szája felé, ahol azonban _már állt valaki._

Vagy görnyedt. A jelenet kísértetiesen hasonlított a majd egy évvel ezelőttire: a rongycsomó változatlan volt, az öregasszony ugyanúgy nézett ki, már amennyi látszott belőle. Harry igyekezett elűzni a kísérteties nyugtalanságot, mellette Maya azonban tökéletesen értetlenül bámult a _lényre_ , mintha nem hinné el, hogy egy adag mocskos ruha képes mozogni. Persze, ő nem látta a banyát a múltkor. Neki nem…

 _Ez nem is ugyanúgy néz ki_ – szólalt meg végül Soul.

 _Mi lenne velem nélküled. –_ Harry ezt tökéletesen komolyan gondolta, minden szarkazmus nélkül.

És a pálcaszellemnek igaza volt: míg amerikai „testvére" inkább szürke és penészes volt, ez barna és sáros. És mohás. És rothadó avar szaga terjengett körülötte.

– A nővéremnek igaza volt, tényleg túl sokan vagytok mindig – recsegte. – Jobb volt, amikor senki sem látogatott minket. Na, hess befele, csináljátok, amit csinálni akartok, aztán menjetek.

– Le akarjuk zárni – állította hevesen Maya, pont abban a pillanatban, amikor Tanaka már el is indult befelé.

A vénasszony kuncogott.

– Nohát, ez új. Akkor jobb lenne, ha sietnétek. Nemsokára ideérnek – bökött ráncos ujjával a torii kapu irányába.

Harry rosszat sejtve hátrafordult.

– Ne már, komolyan? – hörögte. A fák között ugyanis lassan, de biztosan haladtak feléjük a halálfalók.

És azt, hogy lassan, szó szerint kellett érteni: olyan volt, mintha sűrű masszában próbálnának feléjük evickélni, mintha valami rossz film nagyon látványos lassított jelenetébe kerültek volna, épp csak Harryékre felejtették el rátenni az effektet.

– Bent nagyobb biztonságban lennétek – vihogta a banya. – Lezárjátok majd később. Vagy bezárjátok magatokat. Hogy tetszik? Na?

– Nem tetszik – közölte epésen Harry. – Egyáltalán nem.

– Nem személyes – egészítette ki Maya.

– Maga meg micsoda?

Harryék Tanakára pislogtak – a fiú el is felejtkezett arról, hogy nem csak ők vannak itt, hanem a vezetőjük is. A nő most a rongycsomó előtt állt, és feszülten felé hajolt, arcizma se rezdült az átható szagtól, ami egészen a kapuig érződött.

– Ügyes vagy, bogaram – paskolta meg az arcát a banya.

De aközött, hogy a karja a ruhájának ráncai között rejtőzik meg hogy felemelve Miwa Tanakához ér, nem volt átmenet, csak a két állapot, amik egyik pillanatról a másikra változtak.

– De sajnos ezt nem itt és nem most fogod kideríteni. És nem velük. Butaság volt ezt kajtatnod. Ezer más dolgod is van ezeken a szigeteken.

Tanaka arcán az őszinte döbbenet ült. Nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de szavakat nem sikerült produkálnia, csak valami nyikorgás-félét.

– Miről… – kezdte végül, de az animált rongycsomó már hátrébb is húzódott.

– Azt hiszem, lejárt az időnk – közölte teljes nyugalommal. – Kicsit jobban is kapkodhattátok volna magatokat. De… jó szórakozást a továbbiakhoz.

Azzal eltűnt. És vele együtt rájuk szakadt minden zaj.

* * *

Ha valamit el lehetett mondani róluk, az ez volt: mára már egészen jól tudtak alkalmazkodni a kétségbeejtő helyzetekhez.

Harry igyekezett valami erős pajzsot felvonni, de csak félkész munkát sikerült végeznie, és a halálos átkok azon is úgy suhantak át, mintha ott se lett volna. Maya ugrott a barlang felé, fél kézzel a táskájában kutatva az után a rohadt pergamen után, tökéletesen bízva abban, hogy amilyen átkot nem tud kikerülni, attól megvédi Harry. Legalábbis a fiú remélte, hogy ez valami bizalom-féle, és nem csak a puszta meggondolatlanság.

Az az ő reszortja. Állítólag.

(Lényegtelen, hogy mindenki gyakran csinálta.)

Miss Tanaka Harry felé lépett, jóval dühösebben, mint azt a helyzet indokolta volna. A japán és angol keverékével szitkozódott, és keveredett közé Harry számára is érthető „ezt nem hiszem el" kezdetű tiráda. A fiú ezzel tökéletesen egyet tudott volna érteni, ha épp van rá ideje, de éppen a kapuba csapódott egy _Bombarda_ , és az építmény vészesen megingott.

– _Potter!_ – üvöltött… Macniar, ahogy kis híján eltrafálta egy roppant jól sikerült átok. Harry legalábbis biztos volt benne, hogy ő az, és látszólag ő volt az egyetlen, aki hajlandó volt megszólalni, a társai mind kísértetiesen némán küzdötték magukat egyre közelebb, és nem is lassan. – Ezt nem úszod meg, Potter! A Sötét Nagyúr…

Hogy a Sötét Nagyúr mit akart Macniar szerint, sosem tudta meg, ugyanis Harry végre eltalálta a férfit, az pedig hátravágódott, neki egy fa törzsének, és nem moccant többet.

Kár, hogy ez igazán senkit sem érdekelt.

Harry kezdett egyre kétségbeesettebbé válni, ahogy látszólag minden átkát vagy térítették, vagy eleve felfogta egy pajzsbűbáj. A négy alak egyike már a kapunál járt, Harryék pedig kénytelenek voltak a barlang szája felé hátrálni, ahol Maya még mindig az utolsó pergamennel matatott – miért áll ez ennyi részből?!

– Befelé! – kiáltott Tanaka, és nagy léptekkel hátrálni kezdett. – Hallod? – kiáltott Mayára. – Majd bentről lezárod, _befelé!_

Harry követte volna őket, de a következő pillanatban az egyik halálfaló kivált a csoportból, és úgy tűnt, elfelejtette, hogy varázsló, ugyanis tőrt rántva Harryre vetette magát.

Túl közel volt. Túlságosan közel, és nagyon gyorsan mozgott, Harrynek csak arra volt ideje, hogy a pálcáját emelje, semmilyen átok nem jutott eszébe – a következő pillanatban pedig oldalba kapta valami varázslat és a barlang felé vonszolta, olyan erővel, hogy képtelen volt talpon maradni. A karja kicsavarodott, a fejét beverte egy kőbe, de csak arra tudott figyelni, hogy a pálcáját ne engedje el.

A bejáratnál Maya rángatta fel, és Harrynek ekkor esett le, mi történt.

– Te rám küldtél egy _Invitó_ t? – hüledezett.

– Nem mindegy?! – csattant fel a lány, és beljebb cibálta. – _Bombarda!_

A varázslat neve visszhangzott, ahogy Miwa Tanaka is ugyanezt kiáltotta. A bejárat feletti kövek megrepedtek, majd az omladék hatalmas csattanással indult meg, betemetve a legközelebb álló halálfalót. Azonban a repedések továbbfutottak, és ezúttal Harrynek kellett arrébb rántania őt, mielőtt egy nagyobb szikla fejen találta volna.

Még el sem engedte a lány karját, amikor egy átok valahogy utat talált a zuhanó törmelékek között. Természetesen egy _Avada Kedavrá_ nak kellett lennie. Természetesen túl későn vették észre, és még inkább magától értetődött az, hogy _Maya_ felé tartott.

Harrynek nem volt ideje gondolkodni. Épp csak a súlyát kellett áthelyeznie kicsit, Mayát arrébb löknie (közben szinte már csak a zöld fény világította meg a barlangot, a bejáratból semmi nem maradt, az omlás még nem akart megállni, de a fenébe is, nem Mayából lesz a legújabb Cedric), és csak utána jött rá, hogy így ő esik az átok útjába.

Az utolsó pillanat roppant drámai volt – és nagyon-nagyon gyors. Harry mindössze egy pillanatig látta a Maya arcára kiülő döbbent rémületet, ahogy rájön, mi történt, neki magának pedig ideje sem volt arra, hogy figyelmeztesse Riát és Sethet a kötésen keresztül, mielőtt mindent kitöltött volna a varázslat sápadtzöld fénye.

Aztán egy pillanatra minden sötét lett.

* * *

Amikor újra magához, először fogalma sem volt róla, mi a baj. A földön feküdt – nyilván elesett. Ez a túlvilág. Meghalt.

Mert eltalálta egy rohadt gyilkos átok, amit nem neki szántak. Vagy neki szántak, csak ismerték az átkozott hőskomplexusát, és ezért valami furcsa, pszichológiai hadviselés keretén belül… nem, ezt nem fogja végiggondolni. Ahhoz túlságosan fájt a feje. Egyszerűen eltalálta egy _Avada Kedavra._ Megesik az ilyesmi.

A négy másik jelenlét hiánya feltűnően fájdalmas volt, de nem volt ereje ezzel foglalkozni, így inkább betuszkolta az elméje egy igencsak hátsó zugába. Ha meghalt – nincs _ha_ , emlékeztette magát, tényleg meghalt –, akkor végtelen ideje lesz még ilyesmivel foglalkozni. Egy örökkévalóság, konkrétan.

Nyögve másik oldalra fordította a fejét – a nyaka tompán sajgott, ahogy egyik kellemetlen pózból a másikba állt. _Kell egy párna_ – gondolta.

Az _egy_ és a _párna_ között a hideg kövezetet felváltotta valami puha.

Harry pislogva nyitotta ki a szemét.

A huzatról egy rózsaszín póni bámult vissza rá, mintha csak Ria megszállta volna a túlvilágot, és így állna bosszút azon, hogy megölette magát. Egy rózsaszín pónis párnával, a _King's Cross közepén?_

Harry úgy ült fel, mint akire épp egy egyszarvú igyekszik taposni.

– Mi a… – kezdte volna. Mert körülötte lassan, de biztosan a King's Cross egyértelmű körvonalai kezdtek kirajzolódni – az első év eleji kétségbeesett kutakodás óta nehezen tudta kiverni a fejéből az épület körvonalait. Akkoriban valahogy mindig előkerült valami rémálom, ahogy a pályaudvar elhagyatott változatában keresi a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányt, de képtelen megtalálni, mert nincs semmilyen fal, amin átjuthatna…

– **Mint egy rossz álom** – szólalt meg mögüle egy ismerős hang, mintha csak az ő gondolatait visszhangozná. _Soul_. Soul vele halt meg?

Milyen elcsépelt.

De természetesen szomorú és kedves, meg ilyesmi.

– **Amikor mész vizsgázni, és a közönség előtt veszed észre, hogy elfelejtettél reggel felöltözni.**

Harry reflexből rántotta maga elé a pónis párnát, mert tényleg, nem volt rajta ruha.

– Te jó ég – rogyott vissza. – Lehetne rosszabb?

– **Ami azt illeti, igen. Ha kicsit mondjuk idenéznél, láthatnád, mit hoztunk magunkkal.**

– Túl fárasztó. Hozd valahogy ide.

Amint kimondta, már szerette volna visszaszívni a szavakat, mert tényleg, Soulnak nincs teste, de úgy tűnt, a pálcaszellemnek meg kedve nincs belekötni, ugyanis rögtön jött egy teljesen más válasz:

– **Hozzá nem fogok érni, ez undorító.**

Harry végül összeszedte annyira magát, hogy félredobja a pónis párnát, ami hirtelen megalázóbbnak tűnt, mint a meztelenség, és újra képes legyen felülni, sőt, felállni is. Gondolatban vállon veregette magát ezért a teljesítményért – halottként igazán nagyszerűen hatékonynak bizonyult eddig. Soul felé fordult – és eltartott egy kis ideig, amíg végül képes volt elindulni, mert a látvány eltért attól, amire számított.

A pálcáját várta, a magyal pálcát, ami már több, mint hat éve volt a társa, de annak nyoma sem volt. Soul ellenben nagyon is ott ücsörgött a márványon, a beáramló fényben napozva. És hatalmas volt.

Ha Lissel egy kölyökmacska méretével dicsekedhetett, akkor Soul egy tigrisével, annak ellenére, hogy benne semmi macskás nem akadt, farkasszerű pofája azonban ugyanolyan fenyegetőnek tűnt éles agyaraival, mintha Harryt mondjuk egy párduc ketrecébe zárták volna. Vagy oroszlánok közé, az irónia kedvéért. Pikkelyek helyett tényleges szőr fedte a testét, ami a fényben zölden irizálva folyton változó mintákat alkotott.

 _Ha Lissel és Soul ilyen, milyen lehet Maggie?_ – merült fel Harryben. Tíz galleont tett volna rá, hogy minimum tollas, ha szárnya nincs is.

Azonban nem Soul volt az egyetlen látnivaló. A szék alá hajított, élve megnyúzott csecsemő a tömény fekete mágiával egészen feltűnő jelenség lehetett volna, amennyiben egy pálcaszellem nem lebzsel tőle két méterre – így azonban Soul minden figyelmet magára vont.

– És én még azt hittem, a halál utáni bevezető szakasz magányos ügy lesz – hajolt előre, hogy jobban megtekinthesse ezt az… izét.

Soul jól mondta, undorító volt. A pálcaszellem elégedett horkantásából ítélve ezt ő is tudta, és most kicsit nőtt az egója. Harry felsóhajtott, és próbált visszaemlékezni arra, mikor és hol érzett már hasonlót. Valahonnan ismerős volt, de honnan…?

– **Nem hiszem, hogy meghaltunk.** – Soul hangja végre mintha kissé bizonytalanul csengett volna. A pofáját nem nyitotta ki, amikor beszélt, Harry mégse az elméjében hallotta a szavait. – **Nem vagyok benne biztos, de azt hiszem, nem így… fúj, ne érj hozzá!**

– Nem segíthetsz rajta – szólalt meg mögöttük is egy hang.

Későn, ugyanis Harry nem-holta felett érzett aprócska örömében megbökte a csúnya csecsemőt. Ahelyett, hogy forró lett volna, mint ahogy várta, hideg és nyálkás volt, akár egy különösen gusztustalan, több napja az iszapban rothadó hal. Undorodva megrázkódott, de nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, muszáj volt még egyszer hozzáérnie, vajon csak túlreagálta-e, de nem, valóban nyálkásan gyomorforgatónak tetszett, de szagot még nem árasztott. A varázslat benne furcsán menekülni próbált, egy picinyke mégis Harry _ujjaira_ ragadt, ahogy megpróbálta minél gyorsabban elrántani.

Ha lett volna ruhája, beletörölte volna a kezét. Tényleg, szemüveg se volt rajta, és most már tényleg úgy érezte, hogy kénytelen lesz beszerezni egy kontaktlencsét, vagy esetleg bevállalni azt a bájitalt, mert tényleg, ha ilyen a látvány, hogy nem határolja Maya által retronak csúfolt ósdi szemüvegkeret az egészet, akkor innentől kezdve abszolút irigyelni fogja a többieket…

És csak ezután a gondolatmenet után nézett fel.

Nem messze tőlük Dumbledore állt, bár először Harry képtelen volt felfogni, ugyanis hiányzott minden megszokott mágikus minta. Sőt, ami azt illette, a hely is teljesen varázstalannak érződött.

– Ó, a francba – csúszott ki a száján, amikor végre leesett, mert ez az egész tényleg kezdett a Soul által felvázolt rémálomhoz hasonlítani.

– Harry! – emelte üdvözlésre a karját Dumbledore. – Te bátor, bátor ember… mielőtt azonban sétálnánk, nem vennél fel valamit?

* * *

Hermione és Aria előszeretettel ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy neheztelt Dumbledore-ra.

Szó se róla, Harry sosem tagadta a vádakat, irritálta az öreg, különösen az ötödik tanév eleji húzásai óta. A közös okklumencia leckék ugyan segítettek valamelyest, de azok is haszontalanná váltak egy bizonyos pont után, és akkor még mindig fogalma sem volt arról, az igazgató mit és miért csinál. Megbékélt azzal, hogy eltitkolta előle a jóslatot – a kifogás jó volt, bár kicsit elcsépelt.

(Lehet, két évvel ezelőtt viszont inkább csak dühkitörést rendezett volna. De ha mást nem, némi észszerűséget sikerült elsajátítania az utóbbi időben, és tudta, hogy a tizenegy-tizenkét éves kis önmaga nem feltétlenül értékelte volna azt, hogy egy teljesen szerencsétlen és ostoba jóslat miatt haltak meg a szülei és vadászik rá az évszázad helyi leghatalmasabb sötét nagyura.)

(Legalább valami olyasmi lett volna az ok, mint ismeretlen, hatalmas varázserő, vagy hasonló. Harry a hasonló, okot adható képességeit abban az évben el is vesztette, hogy megszerezte őket. Még elsajátítani se volt ideje, nemhogy fenyegetésként feltűnnie.)

De visszatérve Dumbledore-ra. Nem is az volt a baj, hogy nem avatta be mindenbe. Még azért sem neheztelt, hogy minden információ nélkül elküldte őket a tengeren túlra.

Mégsem, ezért igenis neheztelt. Bár valamennyire megkönnyebbülést is jelentett az, hogy nem kell újabb teóriákkal szembesülnie. Picit olyan volt, mint újból levegőt venni.

Azután Albus Dumbledore meghalt, és nem is volt értelme ezen gondolkozni. Egészen addig, amíg el nem küldte a kis küldetéscsomagját.

Mintha csak Dudley egyik hülye számítógépes játékában lettek volna karakterek. A horcruxokról az információk, amiket kizárt, hogy az elmúlt fél év alatt gyűjtött össze, annál jóval kiterjedtebbnek bizonyult – a fenébe is, valószínűleg már második év vége óta kutatott utánuk. Aztán az anyja kutatása.

Az _anyjáé._ Ami _róluk hármukról szólt._ Nos, főleg róla és Riáról – vagy inkább Föld Fiáról és Ég Leányáról, de ez a lényegen nem sokat változtatott.

Igen, Harry James Potter nem igazán kedvelte az utóbbi időben Albus Dumbledore-t, se a kis titkait és csúsztatásait – és ezen az se változtatott, hogy az öreg professzor meghalt.

De még az se, hogy maga Harry is ezt tette. Vagy valami olyasmi.

* * *

Talárt varázsolni a semmiből könnyebbnek bizonyult, mint ahogy képzelte. Elég volt annyinak eszébe jutnia, hogy _Csak ezt a megaláztatást ne még, nem fogok pucéran ácsorogni a volt igazgatóm előtt_ , és az anyag tisztán és vadonatújan materializálódott a teste körül. Ami jó volt. Határozottan.

Harry biztosra vette, hogy innentől kezdve tényleg felbukkannak majd olyan rémálmok, ahol a halálfalók halálra nevetik magukat azon, hogy elfelejtett felöltözni a csata előtt.

Soul passzív-agresszívan meredt az öregre, ami nála ebben a formában metsző tekintetben meg az agyarai kivillantásában nyilvánult meg. Közben Harry gyorsan beletörölte az ujjait a szürke anyagba, amin hála Merlinnek nem futkostak pónik, mintha így megszabadulhatna a furcsa csecsemőről ráragadt valamitől. Még mindig fogalma sem volt arról, honnan ismerős, és eltökélte, addig nem mozdul innen, amíg eszébe nem jut.

Ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy nem megy sétálni sehova. Még ha a nyöszörgés roppant idegesítő is.

– Mi ez, professzor? – kérdezett rá egyenesen.

Dumbledore azt állította, nem segíthet rajta. Harry nem is próbált – a csecsemőszerű, izgő-mozgó hústömeg mintha a fekete mágiától rothadt volna, belülről kifelé, és hacsak rájöhetne, hogy sikerült magával cibálnia ide a King's Cross poklának tornácára, már teljes lehetne a napja.

– Számára nincs segítség – ragaszkodott a professzor a saját igazához.

– Én nem is akarok ennek segíteni– jelentette ki nyersen. – Azt akarom tudni, hogy mi ez. És tekintve, hogy előbb trafált el egy kóbor gyilkos átok, maga pedig a kijelölt fogadóbizottságunk, azt hiszem, most az egyszer hagyhatnánk a rejtélyeskedést, és válaszolhatna a kérdésre. _Tényleges_ válasszal.

Dumbledore mintha most először bizonytalanodott volna el, mióta teljes valójában bevonult Harry néma pályaudvarára.

– Harry… ki talált el téged a gyilkos átokkal?

– Fogalmam sincs – vont vállat őszintén, és most először teljesen semlegesen. – Nagy volt a kavarodás.

– Nem Voldemort volt? – Dumbledore határozottan sápadtnak tűnt.

– Miért lett volna ő? Ja, hülye kérdés… – motyogta. – De nem, Denem éppen mással volt elfoglalva.

Ennyit a semlegességről. Harry határozottan szeretett volna valamit szétzúzni.

– Mostanában ugyanis talált egy új hobbit, tudja. Varázstalanokra ereszt rá mágikus szökőárat, mint valami nukleáris fegyver, ilyesmi.

Nem, Harry nem élvezte kínozni információtöredékekkel a halott iskolaigazgatókat. Dehogy. Harry jó griffendéles volt, aki bátran, nyíltan és őszintén mond el mindent, rögtön, azonnal, és nem nyújtja el az egészet csak azért, hogy egy pillanatra élvezze, most ő az, aki többet tud.

Szinte érezte Ron kétkedő és Hermione megrovó tekintetét. A fenébe.

– A Falak? – kérdezte végül Dumbledore. Nem hiába ő volt az évszázad egyik legzseniálisabb varázslója, hamar rájött. – Miss Matthews?

– Igen és majdnem – bólintott Harry nagyvonalúan. Mellette Soul nagyon látványosan ásított. – Amennyiben Riára utal, nem, nem ő volt a Kulcs. Hanem a húga.

 _Holtan hogy lehet ennyire elsápadni? Tényleg, mi lesz, ha összeesik? Elvégre öreg már…_

A morbid gondolatok olyan kéretlenül jöttek, mint az elmúlt hónap bármelyik másik eseménye.

– Szóval kicsit az apokalipszis felé vánszorgunk. Az elmúlt fél évben elég sokan meghaltak.

Csoda, hogy a pályaudvar nincs zsúfolásig tele.

Dumbledore szótlanul bámult.

– Itt a világvége – fordította Harry. – Szétesett minden. És igen, vadászunk a horcruxokra, mert nincs jobb dolgunk. Nagyjából – húzta el a száját, mert a másik ügyből is mi sült ki. – Eddig Riáék épp elintéztek egyet Londonban.

– Csak egyet?

Harry mogorván meredt Dumbledore-ra.

– Körözött bűnözőként elég nehéz pillanatok alatt gyűjteni az információkat – közölte szárazon. – Vagy ami azt illeti, élni.

– **Túldramatizálod** – állította Soul.

– **De nem eléggé** – ragaszkodott Harry is a saját igazához, nem törődve Dumbledore kiolvashatatlan pillantásával, amiből képtelen volt rájönni, az öreg érti a nyelvet, amit beszélnek, vagy csak nagyon jó a pókerarca.

– Harry…

A fiú az ex-igazgatóra pislogott, aki mintha hirtelen levetkőzte volna a szenvtelen kifejezést, legalábbis eléggé bűnbánónak tűnt.

Utoljára akkor festett így, amikor kiderült a jóslat. Ami nem sok jót ígért.

– Valami kimaradt az információs csomagjából, igaz? – kérdezte sápadtan. – Hülye kérdés, _természetesen_ kimaradt valami. Miért is lett volna minden benne… mi maradt ki?

Soul úgy festett, mint aki mindjárt lefejeli az oszlopot. A kis, ismerős mágiájú izé még mindig nyöszörgött.

Ismerős mágiájú.

Még mindig nem tudta, hol érezte ugyanezt. Pedig már ott volt a nyelve hegyén, mintha gondolkodás nélkül kimondaná azt a szót, akkor hirtelen eszébe juthatna… De persze Dumbledore ekkor volt őszinte, és kisöpört minden kezdetleges teóriát egyetlen egyszerű mondattal:

– Te vagy a hetedik horcrux.

Harry bambán pislogott, és egy pillanatra elhomályosult előtte a pályaudvar.

– Mi van? – hörögte. Valahogy. Hogy jutott levegőhöz? Mert nyilvánvalóan menet közben elfelejtett venni.

– Azon az éjszakán, amikor Voldemort megpróbált megölni… a gyilkos átok visszapattant rá, és a lelkéből lehasadt egy darab, ami azután az egyetlen élő lélekhez csatolta magát.

Ez szörnyű volt. Ez olyan szinte szörnyű volt, hogy…

– Aha – mondta Harry. _Szóval ilyen érzés sokkot kapni_.

– Az utolsó pillanatban kellett volna megtudnod – folytatta Dumbledore. – Perselusnál volt az emlék, amiből értesülhettél erről. Féltem, ha korábban szerzel tudomást erről, nem lesz erőd…

– Megöletni magam? – ajánlotta Harry.

Igyekezett nem mutatni a bizonytalanságát. Mert a barátai egy dolog, egy rohadt horcrux egy másik, de _feláldozni magát_ … Nem volt benne biztos, hogy amúgy megtette volna. Talán. Nem biztos.

Ha le lehetett zárni ilyen mágikusan vándorló barlangokat, egy horcruxszal is ugyanúgy meg lehet tenni, nem?

Természetesen igen. Miért ne lehetne?

– Nem – jelentette ki Dumbledore. – Nem haltál volna meg. Nem igazán. Voldemort halálos átka a horcruxot pusztította volna el.

– Szóval az az izé egy horcrux – bökött a nyöszörgő lény felé, nagylelkűen átugorva azt a feltűnő apróságot, hogy Dumbledore egy szóval se mondta, állítólagos önfeláldozása alatt tudta volna-e azt, hogy nem fog tényleg meghalni. Mert nyilván nem. Az izé mintha értette volna a szót, még hangosabb siránkozásba kezdett, amitől Harrynek csak a feje fájdult meg még jobban.

És hirtelen minden a helyére kattant: olyan érzést keltett, mint amikor látta Mr. Weasley támadását tavalyelőtt. És ő ehhez _hozzányúlt. És ragadt rá valami. És…_

 _–_ _ **Fúj**_ – kommentálták Soullal kórusban.

– Igen – hagyta rájuk Dumbledore, valószínűleg Harry előző mondatára reagálva. – Most azonban nem állíthatom, hogy képes lennél visszatérni. A köztetek lévő kapocs…

– Ó, képes leszek – jelentette ki Harry, és amint kimondta, tudta, hogy igaz. Nem kellett Soul sejtése. Képes lesz visszamenni. Épp csak egyelőre azt nem tudta, hogyan. – A halálos átok akkor is halálos átok, akkor is, ha nem nekem szánták eredetileg. Szóval… elpusztítottunk egy horcruxot. Ez egy elég jó hír. Remélem, nem leszek zöldség, ha felkelek, Maya megölne. Azután Mione és Ria.

Miért csak a lányok ennyire erőszakosak?

Mondjuk, az nem hiányzott, hogy Ron próbálja megölni. Vagy Seth. Bőven elegen voltak a többiek.

– Ne aggódjon, uram – folytatta végül, és vállvonogatva visszafordulva Dumbledore-hoz, miközben próbált minden felgyülemlett agressziót mélyre gyömöszölni. Horcruxok. Átkozott horcruxok. – Lehet, hogy nem úgy alakult, ahogy tervezte, de… esély sem volt rá. Denem mostanában politizál. Okosabb. Nem instabil megszállott, sajnos, hanem teljesen stabil megalomániás. Legalábbis azt hiszem – fintorodott el. – A horcruxokat elintézzük, ahogy tudjuk. Van segítségünk is, meg minden.

– Bocsáss meg, édes fiam – hajtotta le a fejét Dumbledore. Harry igyekezett nem túl döbbent képet vágni, de tudta, hogy nem jött össze. – Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen korán kell szembesülnöd ezzel a végkifejlettel.

– **Statisztikailag igen valószínű volt pedig, hogy előbb-utóbb eltrafál egy gyilkos átok** – motyogta Soul.

– Inkább mondja el, mit kell még tudnunk a horcrux-üggyel kapcsolatban, amit nem tartalmazott a levele.

Harry egy utolsó pillantást vetett az Izére, ami kiérdemelte a nagybetűt, és úgy érezte, ez a nyers lélekdarab az egyetlen ok, amiért elhagyhatja ezt a helyet. Soul közelebb somfordált, és a fiú most döbbent csak rá, hogy az egykori igazgató nem látta a lényt. A pálcaszellem csak Harry számára létezett itt, ilyen formában.

És hamarosan indulnak. A King's Cross bejáratánál lévő oszlopok alig észrevehetően, de halványultak, és kezdtek füstszerű, anyagtalan formává bomlani.

Lejárt az idejük.

– Semmit – jelentette ki Dumbledore.

– Remek – csapta össze a kezét elégedetten Harry. Nem sok maradt hátra, ezt egyre biztosabban érezte. Furcsa volt, az elején úgy tűnt, végtelen idejük van, most pedig mintha a világ meggondolta volna magát, vagy csak megtörtént az a beszélgetés, aminek feltétlenül meg kellett történnie, a többi már nem számított igazán. – Akkor végre koncentrálhatunk a maradékra.

– Ahogy látom, mégse kaptunk annyi időt, mint ahogy eredetileg gondoltam – sóhajtott az öreg. – Attól félek, a világ ezek szerint jobban és gyorsabban változott, mint gondoltam, de örülök, hogy ezen az úton jutottál ide, és nem pedig… egy sokkal fájdalmasabban. Bár azt hittem, jóval többet fogsz kérdezni.

– Majd összerakjuk a többiekkel, ha felkeltem. Minden lényegeset tudok már – legyintett Harry, holott mást se kívánt jobban, mint egy tömör és egyszerű összefoglalót, hogyan is lehetett végig Voldemort emberi horcruxa. Akkor ő most olyan volt, mint Mógus?

Szinte felnyúlt megtapogatni a saját tarkóját.

– Felnőttél. – Dumbledore pillantása kifürkészhetetlennek tűnt.

– Talán igaza van – ismerte be Harry. – Vagy legalábbis próbálkozok. Mindannyian.

– Remélem, a barátaid szintén jól vannak.

– Remekül. Van egy városunk.

Dumbledore úgy festett, mint akinek torkán akadt valami.

– Nos… – köhögött. – Azt hiszem, ideje búcsúzni. Habár be kell valljam, fogalmam sincs, hogy fogsz visszajutni, de úgy tűnik, ezúttal tévedtem, és nincs szükség semmilyen feltételre.

A bejárat már nem látszott. A legközelebbi oszlopok is szinte már teljesen felbomlottak, és Dumbledore alakja kezdett csillámszerűen áttetszővé válni.

– Elég volt egy lélekdarab – értett egyet Harry. – Örülök, hogy beszélhettünk, Dumbledore professzor – mondta, és rájött, hogy minden ellenérzése ellenére is komolyan gondolta.

– Sok szerencsét a további utadhoz – mosolyodott el bánatosan az öreg.

– Önnek is.

Aztán minden egyetlen, fehér masszává olvadt, Soulon kívül. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak bámultak a varázsló helyére – Harry úgy érezte, mintha valami kimaradt volna, amire amúgy sort kellett volna keríteniük. Mintha túl korán halt volna meg, és így nem lenne birtokában azoknak a kérdéseknek, amiket fel kellett volna tennie ezen az egyszeri alkalmon. Ez a hely furcsa volt, még így, alaktalanul is. A világ teljesen kifordult magából.

Soul a lábához simult, azután ő is felbomlott – és maga Harry is.

* * *

Amikor kinyitotta újra kinyitotta a szemét, Soul volt az első, akit érzékelt az elméje mélyén, visszatérve a szokott helyére.

Azután pedig a társa.

Maya arcáról a félelem és a düh egy furcsán csavart egyvelege sugárzott, mint aki nem tudja, merjen-e már megkönnyebbülni, vagy egyszerűen fojtsa meg Harryt, és küldje vissza a másvilágra.

Seth, Ria és a pálcaszellemek újra ott voltak a tudatának egy hátsó zugában, de Harry képtelen volt elérni őket, hiába _nyújtózkodott_ , és Soul sem járt több sikerrel.

– Ilyet soha, de soha többé ne merészelj csinálni – sziszegte a lány, és ha nem lett volna vörös a szeme a sírástól, még akár nagyon ijesztő látványt is nyújthatott volna. – Soha, soha, _soha többé._

Harry kinyitotta a száját, de rájött, hogy csak rontani tudna a helyzeten. Majd öt perc múlva elújságolja, milyen hasznos volt a halála. Vagy tíz perc múlva.

– Mennyi idő telt el? – kérdezte végül rekedten. Kimerült volt, alig bírt felülni.

Maya egy pillanatig csak bámult rá.

– Másfél nap – válaszolt végül.

Másfél nap. Másfél napig beszélgetett a halott iskolaigazgatójával.

Körülnézett, és valóban, a szoba ismerős volt, de nem úgy, ahogy akarta: nem Amerikában volt, a többiekkel, hanem Miwa Tanaka házában.

– Kómában voltál – folytatta a lány. – Nem mertem így aktiválni a zsupszkulcsot.

– A barlang? – kérdezte. Keze szorosan a takaróra kulcsolódott az idegességtől, ami minduntalan kicsúszott az ujjai közül. – Sikerült…?

– Igen, sikerült – válaszolta ingerülten Maya. – Belülről lezártuk, aztán eltakarítottuk a sziklákat egy fél nappal később. Addigra már nem voltak ott. Miss Tanaka nem kutakodott beljebb, pedig szívesen ment volna felderíteni, szerintem. Azóta nem tudjuk, hol van a hely, mert ismét eltűnt.

Harry megkönnyebbülve fújta ki a levegőt.

– De nehogy azt hidd, hogy ezzel elintéztelek téged – közölte Maya. – Maradj. Hozok egy kis vizet – állt fel, amikor Harry ismét megköszörülte a torkát, hátha eltörölheti a beszéd okozta kellemetlen kaparást.

– Végig itt voltál? – kérdezte azért kíváncsian.

– Pofa be – morogta a lány, ahogy kitrappolt.

Harry nem tehetett róla, elvigyorodott, még ha Maya nem is láthatta. Végre képes volt elengedni a takarót, ami, ha nem tekeredett volna a csuklójára, selyemként csusszan le a…

Várjunk.

Harry most először lenézett.

A takarón ezüstösen és átlátszón a saját láthatatlanná tévő köpenye feküdt, még mindig félig a kezére tekeredve.

Egészen idáig a saját köpenyét szorongatta.

* * *

 _Megj.: A japán városok nevei a Google Maps alapján vannak. Amelyik magyarosítva volt (pl. Szendai), azt úgy is használtam. Nakayama nem tartozott ezek közé a városok közé._

 _Dumbledore egyes mondatai abból a bizonyos fejezetből vannak a hetedik kötetből. Részben._


End file.
